Passionately Loving Miss Mills - Swan Queen
by KSQ
Summary: Emma Swan is a fresh face in a women's prison. But what happens when she breaks the rules and falls desperately in love with the Wing Governor, Regina Mills? They're both sent on a passionate fight as one makes desperate advances and the other one decides if becoming engaged was the worst mistake of her life. (4 Chapter Challenge for 'Swan Queen in Prison')
1. Love At First Induction

**Title**: An Intimate Offense of Love

**Cross Over Between**: Bad Girls UK Series/Once Upon a Time

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Regina Mills/Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas/Belle French

_**Four Chapter Challenge: 'Can you please do a spin off between Bad Girls and Once Upon a Time where Regina is the new Wing Governor of G Wing at Larkhall Prison for Women and Emma Swan is a prisoner? Also include Ruby Lucas and Belle French as a minor couple. No Fenner. Keep Di Barker and Sylvia Hollamby. Put Karen Betts as the Number 1.'**_

**Chapter One**

'**Love At First Induction'**

**Excerpt: **

"_So Rule 47 would put me down the Block," Emma confirmed, arms folded, legs still spread open._

"_Yes."_

"_Disrespecting the Wing Governor..."_

"_Correct." _

_She watched Regina's chest heave. "Has anyone ever been put down the Block for...kissing the Wing Governor?"_

_That did it. Emma watched the older woman immediately stare at her with wide brown eyes that registered utter and complete loss of composure._

* * *

xxx

She was doing it again. Over and over again her chants filled the truck as it rattled down the steamy highway. Hot as a sauna in there, it was. Four white walls around her. Scribbles that blatantly reminded everyone who sat on the smelly seat about how shitty life was. Emerald eyes had already glanced over all the quotes like a firefly. Blonde hair stuck to exposed shoulders that were hunched as she ignored the warnings.

'Dead in the Head.'

'This is the last line you'll read, bitch.'

'They fuck us all in prison.'

'Say goodbye to your sanity, you piece of shit.'

'Chuck Norris was never here. Because this is a pig pen.'

'Rot in hell.'

'Kill a bitch, and do life with pride.'

'Talk shit in prison, get hit in prison.'

'Beware of lifers. They have nothing to lose.'

'Screws screw silly girls who sit with their legs open.'

Squeezing her eyes shut, sweaty palms pressed to ears that began to ring from the silence. The silence that kept giving her mind the room to think guilty thoughts. Reminded of what she had done in her past. Everything. The urge to pee was stronger now, ankles crossed tightly. The swaying motion of the truck brought on nausea, the smell of urine turned her stomach even more. To think that people had been in here, probably used the square as a toilet. Soiling themselves because they just couldn't hold it in any longer. She might just let go after another minute. But her pride kept that small bit of embarrassment at bay. Because upon arriving, there would be no way in hell she'd step out wet. Pink in the face.

"I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I didn't do it."

"Oh shut the fuck up, you whiny bitch!" her neighbor snapped. Fists were slammed repetitively upon the wall to her right. "If you didn't do it, then why the hell are you here?"

"Because I was set up." Her voice was so hoarse after screaming for them to remove the handcuffs. A hearing that centered on two men, one of them possibly the worst mistake she had ever made.

Killian Jones.

Exchanging glances in a club just around midnight in London. Music pulsating around them as dark, intense eyes sought out hers and held a gaze that screamed one thing. Sex. Head swimming in Scotch, must have been her third glass, everything took on a sharper tone. The lights flashed fiercer and fuller. Voices were shrill and the music's beats rocked her body when he had approached a woman who was high and thrilled. Eager hands that caressed exposed skin as hips gyrated. Spinning around in circles, being pulled into him and feeling the rush of the moment. A one night stand that tossed a simple party girl into the world of drugs.

The truck slowed down and gates could be heard opening. Someone slapped the vehicle's right side like a child's bottom and they were rolling forward again. Silence. That's all she remembered. The sound of a nothing. Madness that was slowly seeping in and eating away at her sanity, what little of it remained. Because she had placed her trust in someone for one week. Even though it was always hard to come by. And eventually, he turned out to be a drug dealer who made an aspiring cop take the fall for his fucking stash. Hidden under the cushion of her yellow car. They had ripped the fabric and cocaine came raining out, freed right before her eyes.

Someone slapped the truck again and the door up front was opened at last. Being the first in line, the lock was turned. When their eyes met again, this time the prison officer who had led them from the station wasn't as bitchy as before.

"Come on," a hand gestured to the door. Daylight shone through it like glory. "Get a move on already. We haven't got all day."

"Just the two?" another officer asked outside. Clipboard in hand, blonde as snow, he gave her a look over and frowned.

"Just the two," Officer Wilks confirmed.

Heart pattering like rain that would fall later down in the evening, the soles of her brown leather boots clapped unto the black tarmac. She hardly managed to get a quick study of the prison before entering it. Just like the others. Made of concrete with tiny windows on at least four floors. A small meshed off area with green stone benches. Flower beds and a garden hut. Just within walking distance there was an "Officer's Pub". She watched officers hustle in and received a sharp chuck from behind.

Her companion throughout the ride here sniggered. "You think just because you blonde and pretty with those emerald eyes, you're some kind of Queen Elizabeth?"

She ignored the question and followed the officer into the depths of hell from the looks of it. The contrasting light was enough to create a feeling of gloom. Moving from the hot sunshine and into a smelly facility that housed real criminals. Not like her. These women would be far worse. Murderers and child molesters. Whilst her only charge was outrageously justified by flimsy evidence. An accomplice to a drug dealer.

The officer manning the desk upon entry was a sourly looking lady with short fair hair. The face of someone who had made up their mind to harass people when necessary, ignorant of their opinions, always believing themselves to be in the right. Her name was Sylvia Hollamby and right then, a full scrutiny was given on both of the women sitting before her.

"You," she jerked her chin, "come on, get up."

Tucking blonde hair behind a right ear that still rang from the deafening silence, the desk was approached.

"Name?" a blue ballpoint pen was clicked and hovered above a form.

"Emma Swan." Her mouth was dry, lips peeling from the heat and having not drank any water since yesterday.

A yellow plastic basket was pushed closer to her shaking hands by another officer who actually looked friendly. Sylvia haughtily scribbled on the form and eyed Emma's red leather jacket in disgust.

"All possessions go in here," she gestured to the basket. "Rings, watch -"

"I know the drill," Emma replied smartly, "I've seen cop shows and some about shit holes like these. So don't believe that I'm dumb or something."

"You better watch your mouth," the pen was pointed at her. Sylvia glared back. "With a mouth like that in here, you'll only find trouble."

"I'm not supposed to be in here," she leant over the desk that was littered with papers, "I was wrongfully accused."

Sylvia scoffed and gave the other officer a look of disbelief. "Would you listen to that, Di? The amount of times we heard that one from you lot."

Emma made an attempt to disguise her gold locket but the move never escaped Hollamby's careful eyes. A hand was outstretched and she waited, smugly looking at the blonde woman standing before her.

"Give it here."

"It's only a locket!" she was protective over that particular piece of jewelry, the only thing left of her mother who had gone missing many years ago.

"I said to give it here or I will forcefully remove it from around your neck!" Sylvia snapped.

Emma carefully unclasped it, pressed a kiss to the warm case and handed the piece over, emerald eyes stinging. There were precisely four things in the plastic basket. A silver ring with a swan that she had bought before college, a silver wrist band with little hearts. Another necklace that had the pendant shaped like a cross. And the locket. Her mother's locket. The one thing she never ever separated her soul from. For over twenty years, that particular piece had been worn. And now this bitch wanted her to let go of a treasure like that.

The strip search followed. As she removed her red shirt and unclasped a red lace bra behind a green curtain, the officer called Di pawed through clothes that had been stashed in a bag in a hurry. Possibly four panties and two bras, six shirts and three denim jeans, one black one. Deodorant and a bottle of Elisabeth Arden 'African Rose' scented perfume, her half empty shampoo and a cake of Palmolive soap. That's it. Oh and a copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

Jeans off, she lifted her arms as Hollamby's prying eyes scanned everywhere. "Spread your legs."

She did that and was scrutinized before being able to dress again. Apparently the woman who had arrived with her wasn't a newcomer. From the way Di and Sylvia handled this Michelle Dockley, she was a regular and a pest. Her laugh was horribly evil, chewing gum and giving Emma a cold stare that sent out threats like daggers. Staring was her way of letting someone know who was in charge. Belittling people and purposely harassing them as if that was her duty in life thus far.

The prison wasn't that bad on the inside except for the smell. A slight lingering stench of body odor that drifted from the rooms. Just the thought of spending six months in the place. It was longer than any place else she had resided in. Foster home after foster home when she was a teen. Then living on the streets in her yellow bug. Unto this brick box for half a year. The floors were mopped clean and squeaky as her boots met them. Before they were both placed in a room with two double bunks, a key turned in a lock and women of all looks and figures came through a gate.

"Come on," Di urged her on, "if you want to get a bite to eat, you've got to hurry up."

"I need to make a phone call," Emma said hoarsely, "I need to call my lawyer."

Officer Barker gave her a sympathetic look and smiled wryly. "Of course you're allowed a phone call, love. Just get your things unpacked since you'll be in here. And hurry up for some lunch."

"Hope you're a topper because I'm used to being at the bottom," Michelle said, sending her a devilish smile. The plastic bag containing her possessions were tossed unto the bottom bunk leaving Emma no choice but to indeed take the top. She swung her plastic bag unto the mattress that was painfully thin and eyed her cellmate.

"What are you in for?" it was a brave question but at some point she needed to say something. She needed to say something because she hadn't been engaged in decent conversation for at least a week now.

"The name's Shell for starters," the brunette gave her a full roam over with her eyes, "I broke out of one prison, ended up being shipped back here."

"So you were in here before?"

"That's what I said, you twat," Shell made an attempt to grab Emma's arm but she caught it smartly by reflex and twisted the other woman before her. The brunette's eyes widened. They stared at each other. "Look, I don't want no trouble. Let go of my arm."

Blinking her eyes, the blonde released her grip, flexing fingers that still felt numb. "Shit, I'm sorry. I just —"

"You've got a firm grip there, doll." Apparently the other woman wasn't the slightest affected by her sudden defensive move. "Will come in handy in here. Especially if one of these nutters try to fuck with you."

"I'm just jumpy, that's all," Emma confessed, turning to the door and massaging her right hand slowly. She should watch her reflexes if any hope of surviving in here for six months would be maintained.

"Stop being jumpy and relax," Shell said from behind her. The plastic bag crackled. "I was just teasing you when we came in here. Got three kids on the outside, see? And I can't see 'em. That's why me nerves is always on edge." She pointed to her head. "Because I can't see me kids and they keep throwing me from one shithole to the next."

"That's fucked up," I turned to her and offered a sympathetic look. "They should let you see them. You're their mother."

Shell actually smiled at her. "Yeah, well in here you're either a screw or an inmate. No other title. You're alright." The brunette tilted her head. "Something about you makes me feel alright. Like you're warmer or something. Just don't go soft in here at the wrong time. Keep your nose clean and choose the right crowd. No drugs, no offering favors to the screws —"

"The...screws?" Emma frowned.

"The devils in uniforms," Shell snapped her fingers. "For starters, that fat pig who greeted us when we came in here, that's dear old Bodybag, is what we call her in here. Then the other one is Di Barker. She's a doll but kinda fucked up if you ask me. Heard Fenner's dead which reminds me —" she snatched something from her bottom bunk and tucked it into her short pink pants, "got to congratulate the Julies."

"The...Julies..." she was puzzled again.

Shell rolled her eyes. "Two inmates. Got wind that one of them offed Fenner."

"And Fenner is..."

She received a sharp slap on the shoulder. Shell sauntered past her and into the open outside, "you've got a lot to learn, babe. Stick with me and you'll get along with everyone just fine because when I'm around, I run things here."

"It's a surprise you didn't ask her if she crotched any," a tall, pretty woman said, leaning unto the door frame. She eyed Shell with hateful eyes. First impression Emma got from this woman was that she could be a model.

Whatever did that mean though? Maybe they were speaking about drugs? The blonde didn't want to see or touch drugs for the rest of her life. After Killian's destruction, the world had suddenly been drug filtered. Not even tablets could be a temptation at this point.

"Look, why don't you sod off and go play with yourself or something?" Shell replied.

"Got one year to go, babe. And you've got..." she started to tick numbers off her fingers but then stopped and stared in bewilderment at Emma. "Wait a minute," her eyes returned to Shell, "you've got a life sentence."

"Piece of shit," Shell muttered and walked off.

"If you want to stay out of trouble, you should stay away from her for starters," the hot babe with red streaks in her hair advised. She lingered near the doorway and boldly checked out Emma, biting the tip of her finger. "Fuck, you're gorgeous. What's your name?"

"Emma," the blonde warily stepped outside and watched the women begin a game of pools.

"I'm Ruby. Call me Red," a slim hand was offered, nails painted in a glossy red. The blonde took it.

"First question to let me pass judgment on you," the handshake was held a little too longer than expected. Their eyes met. "Jane Austen or Stephen King?"

Emma frowned. "Uh...both. Why?"

A smile spread across Red's red painted lips. "We're going to be best mates, you and I. Come on." Without waiting, Emma was tugged along. "I want you to meet my mobile library."

xxx

* * *

"The women are suggesting that we start up the drawing class again," Karen inclined her head and glanced at the woman by her side as they walked. "Frankly I think it's long overdue. What in the world caused Grayling to stop the sessions is beyond me."

Neil Grayling was the previous Wing Governor.

Their heels clicked as the two women entered the kitchen area. "According to his report, someone attempted to stab another inmate in the eye with a crayon."

Karen raised an eyebrow at Regina. She hugged her clipboard and actually smiled. "You're referring to those soft crayons that practically melt when someone holds them too tightly?"

"The same," brown eyes swept over six women near the serving counter. She recognized five of them but the sixth one had never been here. The shade of blonde hair that wasn't familiar, choppy and just reaching waist level. Her manly stance as she stood with a green tray outstretched.

With her back facing the approaching women, Emma quoted Darcy from Pride and Prejudice and the two Julies listened with fascination. Lucas had an arm around her girlfriend, Miss French who was serving time for stealing books at a library. Her lover according to prison gossip was in here for assaulting an officer who had manhandled her ex-girlfriend on the outside. Her time would be up in less than a year, providing that she kept her nose clean. But recently, Regina had detected a certain amount of suspicious behavior between Red and a prison officer. Officer David. The two of them were seen sneaking conversation together in whispers. She'd handle that later.

"I need a word with Lucas before the week is out," Regina stopped, her eyes still lingering on the new inmate.

Karen turned to her and frowned. "What's she done now?"

"A bit of chatter with Officer David," she didn't want to divulge more at the moment. "Just a few questions."

She could feel Karen's eyes boring into her left cheek. But ignored the Number 1 nevertheless. The blonde woman at her side was sitting in one seat higher than hers at the moment. Frankly, Regina didn't want the chair. Being Wing Governor gave her a chance to be in control of G Wing and interact with all of the women personally if needed. To make changes, you needed to be closer to the bottom of the ladder.

"Good afternoon, Miss Mills!" the two Julies chanted in unison, "And Miss Betts, it's so good to have you back."

"The place feels safer with two women running things around here,"

"Much safer."

"Two hot women if you ask me," Red licked her lips and eyed Karen from top to bottom. Her scrutiny continued on Regina who boldly stared back. "What a new fucking gorgeous Wing Governor. A nice change from Grayling who was gay and ugly."

"Lucas," Karen warned, rolling her eyes. "Get a grip."

"I'm just saying," Red pulled out her red chewing gum and seductively eyed Regina's chest, "if she could run things in my life, I'd be one hell of a happily satisfied woman."

"Well if you don't zip it, you'll get slapped with Rule 47," Betts warned. "So have some respect for Miss Mills."

"Yeah have some respect," one of the Julies crossly added. The taller one. Mills could not understand how they could be called the same name and be singled out when necessary. Red received a slap on her arm with a spoon coated in mashed potatoes.

"You must be Emma Swan," Betts smiled wryly at the blonde woman. "She arrived today with Dockley," the woman informed the Wing Governor.

"I'm back, bitches," Shell laughed before walking off with a tray of food. "Where's Denny?" she asked a couple of friends from behind the bars where they played pools.

From the time Emma's eyes met Regina, she couldn't look away. Actually upon turning around when the two women approached, she couldn't look away after then. Something about the brunette was seriously captivating. Possibly the way she seemed to hold authority and maintain it without effort. Her sharp gray pencil skirt outfit was carefully tailored and was a fit of perfection. Black stockings that hugged shapely legs, ankle high black boots with heels. She had two buttons of her purple shirt undone and emerald eyes guiltily checked out a chest that heaved. Red lips parted, she was also being scrutinized from head to toe. And she willingly accepted it.

"Before the day ends, I'd like to speak with Miss Swan...as part of her induction," brown eyes were diverted as the brunette held her breath. She studied the empty trays stacked upon one another instead. "Lucas, I'd like to see you in my office tomorrow before lunch time."

"What for?"

"Just a quick chat."

"Any time, babe," Red smiled widely. Belle gave her a sharp kick and frowned. Then taking her girlfriend's arm roughly, the two of them walked off.

"Ignore Lucas," the taller of the Julies advised Regina, "she's as bold as they come. But she's really nice and smart. Was actually thinking about getting us women to start a Reader's Group. How about she run it with you, Miss Mills?"

Regina inhaled deeply and her eyes flicked to Emma. "She must know the procedure. If she wishes to suggest the initiation of an activity, then she should put her name on the list to see me."

She was fierce. Emma was stunned.

Karen Betts was looking at her and smiling. She immediately got a vibe from the other blonde woman. Obviously her gaydar hardly worked before. She had always been blatantly trying to prove to herself that there was a possibility of being terribly confused. Never identifying as a full out lesbian, Emma had stuck with being bisexual. It all arose from her last relationship with a girl in college that ended badly. And after that, the string of men she dated were nothing more than flings that were filled with sex and no attachments. But her gaydar went off the charts when she set eyes on Betts. The woman obviously was seriously gay. And she was checking Emma out.

Realizing her unintentional scrutiny, Karen cleared her throat and tapped Mills on the right shoulder. "I'll return to my office. Chat with you later."

Regina nodded and turned to the three women before her. Emma offered a wry smile and set off to sit at a table. She watched her go and wondered what the newcomer was in for. Introductions would be made later of course, but by just wondering why some of these women were banged up in here was a headache by itself. The amount of times she had debated taking this job just because it called to be tougher than usual in facing the struggles behind these walls. And now a woman who looked like a simple college student or slightly older was thrown in here for who knows what. It was always the shy ones who were dangerous, she remembered. The ones who smiled back and offered kind words. One would be amazed at how closed up minds worked.

"Have you two been keeping a close watch on Amelia as I requested?" she asked the two older women behind the serving counter.

"Yes, Miss," both of them replied in unison.

"She's hardly been out though." The taller one frowned.

"She's been scared shitless since her last visit."

"And all Hollamby does is taunt her about being a wicked little girl."

"But she was being manipulated by that sodden pimp she called a boyfriend." The taller Julie sighed. "She's so young. Out on the streets by herself. No wonder he managed to chuck around an innocent girl like that."

"That innocent girl managed to stick a broken bottle in a lawyer, mind you," Regina returned sternly. "She's on a murder charge, a possible life sentence."

"For something she did in self-defense," The shorter Julie seemed angered a bit. "He was chucking her around and she did the right thing."

"Killing someone is never the right thing," the Wing Governor replied. "Anyway, she's still on suicide watch. So if anything seems out of the way with her, you report it to an officer. Is that clear?"

Both of them shared a look and offered a forced smile. "Sure thing, Miss. Any time."

"Oh but Miss," Regina was about to leave but she was turned back. The shorter Julie frowned a bit. "There is one thing to report."

"What's that?"

"She's been in her room since last evening. Haven't come out since. "They both shrugged. "We were on kitchen duty and then it was lock up time. And then this morning we had to clean out the 3s."

"That's no excuse!" Regina angrily returned. "You're supposed to at least check in with her every now and again."

Without sparing a second, Regina sought out Di Barker and asked her to immediately check on the 3s and assess Amelia's condition. Through the bars, she spoke whilst emerald eyes eavesdropped and roamed a body that was covered in too much clothes. One year since college ended. Graduation had been just last November. And she could clearly remember Lily's dramatic exit from her life. Kissing another senior in plain sight just after the ceremony. Emma remembered all of it, the pain of recollecting like a fresh wound opening up slightly. Eyes burning, she snapped her eyes away from Regina.

"Who's Amelia?" Emma asked the Julies, chewing on mashed potatoes that tasted like fluff instead of real food.

"Aw, she's just eighteen, she is," the taller one said. "Got a crack head as a boyfriend and he sold her out to his own clients. In the end, she couldn't take it and stuck a bottle in one of them. The boyfriend planted drugs on the poor thing and reported her to the police. She was found with drugs and arrested."

"Been in here only two weeks and she's as depressed as one could get," the other one said to Emma who gripped her spoon from anger. "She sent a visiting order to her brother and he showed up instead. Give the poor girl a scare, is what he did."

"Poor thing," they clicked their tongues.

"He should die, the piece of shit," Emma voiced her anger. "All of them deserve to be in here instead of us. The ones they pushed around and manipulated."

Their eyes widened. Regina turned to Emma sitting at the table, legs spread apart and stared at her for a few seconds. Something about the other woman was seriously catching her attention a little too much. Perhaps it was the air in which she carried herself. Easy going, relaxed, yet somewhat composed enough to handle everything perfectly fine. With a strong mind. Perhaps the need to keep things in order if so be. A streak of rebelliousness might crawl out some time. The blonde was massaging her numb wrists and looked up just in time to see the Wing Governor walk out of the eating area. Heels clicking as she went, Red catcalled and hung unto the bars.

"You're in here because of a pimp?" one of the Julies asked her.

Emma cleaned her plate and drained her orange juice in one go. She stood up and returned the wares to the counter. "Let's just say that I ended up meeting the wrong guy who used me and planted drugs in my car. If I ever meet him again, I'll probably stick a bottle in his crotch. But not to kill him. To just...give him a warning."

"Good girl," they both said, and smiled.

"What's the 3s?" Emma asked, totally confused.

"It's the third floor up there, where those on good behavior are put."

"Get your own room and all," the taller Julie said. "We're up there. Mostly lifers get up there but if you behave yourself, Miss Mills might give you the vacant cell."

Emerald eyes widened at the thought. "There's a vacant cell, like right now?"

Both of the Julies nodded. "Vacant and ready." They both frowned. "But right next to Amelia's cell. Poor girl."

Even before she could make her way to the opened gate, to return to the area where Red was, a scream filled the air above them. Startled women began to whisper, rearing their heads upwards as the Julies pitched out from behind the serving counter. It was Red who managed to use her long legs, climbing the steps three at a time. Everyone's attention was focused upwards as Sylvia muscled her way through them and approached the stairs.

"What's going on up there?" she asked.

"Oh fuck, she's dead!" came Red's voice from above. A scuffle ensued and Emma darted out, joining everyone. Betts was quickly approaching them as officers held back bewildered women from climbing the stairs. "Guys!" Di tried to pull Red back but she was too strong. "Amelia topped herself! She's hanging in here like a freaking rag doll!"

Immediately, the women around her erupted and began to protest loudly. Eyes wide, her neck began to ache as she continued to stare upwards.

"Alright! Back to your cells!" Sylvia ordered, snapping her fingers and gesturing for the other officers to step in. "Get back to our cells, all of you!"

Shell was the one who shouted "it was the screws who made her top herself as usual! Wouldn't be surprised if Hollamby heard the poor thing crying out last night for help and she turned a frigging blind eye!" And that's when the real uproar began. Suddenly, Emma had no idea what was happening but she was sandwiched between the women as they pulled Sylvia down. Fighting with all the strength she had left, the blonde woman tried to get away from the scuffle and ended up standing next to Betts who rested a hand on her shoulder. Immediately she froze up but the other woman was too busily focused on the commotion to notice her reaction. It wasn't just the touch. It was her gaydar spinning out of control.

"Get into your cell," Betts told her, she strode forward and yelled. "All of you, stop this immediately and return to your cells!"

But that wasn't exactly an inviting order. No one seemed to pay the older blonde woman any attention. Emma was still trying to gather composure from Betts being touchy with her and she stood there processing it all. Someone moved past her and she was pushed. However, in her cell Emma did not get chuck into. Instead, she was suddenly pushed into no other than Miss Mills, the two of them moving away from each other immediately as if stung by a bee. Staring at each other with wide eyes, the Wing Governor blinked fast and snapped her eyes elsewhere.

"Swan, ignore the racket and get inside, please," she gestured to the blonde's new room.

Emma watched the brunette swallow hard. She didn't want to obey because if Amelia topped herself then by all means she understood this more than anyone in here. She understood what it was like to have a pimp as a boyfriend. Being manipulated. She should be protesting as well. But somehow when brown eyes met hers, the blonde bent to the other woman's orders. They tore their eyes away from each other and before locking the door behind the newcomer and her three cellmates, their hands brushed. It was like a tingling sensation that traveled up her right arm and melted Emma's heart immediately. She felt a small rush in her chest, a dizzying feeling. Weak in the knees, she gazed through the rectangular opening on the door and managed to catch the bounce of Regina's dark choppy hair as she rounded on the other prisoners.

"All of you, get back to your cells!" the brunette ordered in a voice that had such an effect on Emma, she tried to stop the feeling immediately.

As the other three shouted, pounding the walls, Emma went to her bed and climbed on top. Sitting there, she didn't massage her right hand this time because it wasn't numb. It was a really breathtaking feeling. The numbness had been replaced with a slight heat that awakened her arm and sizzled her body. Just where their fingers had met she felt it. She felt it as sharply as she couldn't forget the brunette's perfume. Sitting there, the blonde bit her lips and realized that she hadn't taken one full breath since Miss Mills bumped shoulders with her outside.

xxx

* * *

They were let out three hours after, almost close to 4pm. Emma immediately sought out Red and stayed in their company whilst all of the women whispered about the injustice within these walls. As much as it was somewhat cozy sitting at a table with other women, Emma still felt seriously anxious about being in there. The things that went on in prison. The harassment and drama. If this was the beginning with a girl hanging herself, then what would come after?

"Screws who ignore the seriousness of our situation," Red spoke purposely loud enough to be heard. "Amelia was fucked up in the head and they didn't give a shit –"

"That's enough, Lucas," Di warned, sending her a warning look.

"No if you people in here believe that us women are lost causes," Red glared at her, "that we don't deserve to live or to be treated as humans, then this is a violation of our rights. As a woman you should understand this more. We don't give a shit about the male pigs who work here as prison officers because they can't understand us."

"Just when we thought things would change around here with two women at the top," Shell piped up, sitting at another table. She lifted her head, gave the third landing a look and frowned. "If you ask me, the new Wing Governor is as shitty as anything. She doesn't give a shit! All sophisticated and stuck up like a rich brat –"

"Shell!" Di stepped towards her, hands planted on wide hips. "All of us are upset that Amelia hung herself. But it's not the Wing Governor's fault."

"It's Bodybag's fault, that's what it is," Shell threw a look around the room of women. "Not the first time she's done it."

"I thought she was on suicide watch?" Emma spoke up boldly, "doesn't that mean she's supposed to be under close supervision?"

Di Barker couldn't answer that one. She clamped her mouth shut and remained there, staring at Emma. Apparently the other women were nodding in agreement. They acknowledged the newcomer for the first time since her arrival.

"Look, it's not nice to be used, okay?" Emma directed this to Di Barker. "She was young, she was obviously scared and her pimp was actually allowed to see her one last time. What the hell he told her, could have been what made the girl top herself. What I don't get is how you people managed to screw up a simple visit that was supposed to have her brother here instead. And it's my first day here, and you supposed officers seem to be really fucking up your duties –"

"Swan, that's enough."

Emma glared at Di. "If you could neglect your watch on a suicidal girl in here, then I wouldn't like to think what else happens."

"The screws getting all handsy," Shell wiggled her fingers and smiled around madly, "Fenner is dead but they're still fucking with us in here. All of them. Just imagine what one of them must have done to poor Amelia up there in her room alone…"

The gate was opened to the front and when Emma saw the Wing Governor step through it, she immediately froze up. Looking fatigued and obviously tired from a long day, especially after the recent episode, the brunette stepped into the midst of the women and rested a hand on the pool table. No one was playing at the moment. None. Just everyone sitting around, still horrified over one of them topping herself. Having enough of life. Possibly being threatened and deciding to end it all.

Miss Mills had a sensational way of breathing through her parted lips. It could really drive Emma crazy because for someone to appear breathless. For that same someone to stare at an inmate whilst appearing to have some difficulty in breathing. It wasn't just a look. It wasn't just a look to Emma. Brown eyes that were severely intense stared around as she remained silent. And suddenly the whispering stopped. Everything just went dead silent as once again, Emma realized that Miss Mills could have extreme power in a room.

"To begin by being fair in issuing a statement on the developments to what happened earlier," she said in that low, hoarse voice of hers, "the officers who were on duty today since the morning shift will report to my office at precisely 9am tomorrow. Why?" the whispering began again but a hand was held up and everyone went silent again, "I specifically gave orders for my staff to keep an eye on Amelia Ward 24/7, beginning two days ago. The two Julies have informed me that she hadn't left her room since yesterday. Now to my knowledge, not only my officers are responsible for what happened to Amelia –"

"What?" a couple women were puzzled, "blame the screws! They're the ones who did it!"

"Whilst most of you claimed to be her friend," Regina announced, looking around sternly, "never attempting to check on her as well, urging Amelia downstairs and out of her room. Leaving her to segregated and then when my officers were attending to other duties like handling your incessant rudeness and slip ups, she managed to be left on her own for hours. How is it," the governor searched the room and held Emma's stare, "that you can find fairness in blaming Officer Hollamby and Officer Barker when there are close to sixty of you in here and with six officers on duty, they only managed to be born with two pairs of eyes?"

No one answered. Emma was being stared at and she felt uneasy. She felt uneasy because her fingers began to feel something again. The brushing of hands earlier, the lingering stares. Gazes shared across the room and it had only been a couple of hours since they met.

"If you wish to hold someone responsible," Mills added, "then back up your accusations with actual evidence instead of personal conflicting opinions that are ridiculously selfish. Have a good evening." And with that, brown eyes lingered on Emma once more and flicked to someone behind her.

"Miss Betts," Red piped up, suddenly appearing cheerful, "going home at last, aren't you?"

"I suppose so, Lucas," Karen smiled wryly. "How are you? On your best behavior as promised?"

"Since you asked nicely," Red leant over the table, and Emma stared at the swell of her breasts. "I've been a really good girl. Don't want to disappoint the Number One, right?"

Belle rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You never disappoint me, Lucas. Enjoy your evening."

"Seriously?" Emma whispered in her new friend's direction. "Flirting with Betts out in the open?"

"She loves it. She's even told me her coming out story —"

"She did?" the blonde was impressed but slightly doubtful of that even occuring. Belle nodded as if reading her mind and emerald eyes widened. "She's actually gay?"

"Gay as ever, and it took her a while to accept it. But after Fenner harassed the poor soul, that was her breaking point. She decided to come out, be proud and now if you look at her carefully, the woman is seriously radiating with happiness."

She stared at Betts. Indeed there was a sort of radiance about the boss. Glowing and a bit bubbly. Emma watched her approach Regina and they brushed shoulders. Whispering something to each other, the prisoners all tried to listen in but could not catch a word.

Suddenly Bodybag showed up and the racket continued for a slim minute. Lifting her hand, Regina silenced all of them and continued to speak with Karen whilst Emma stared at them without realizing. It was Red who nudged her and laughed. Moving closer, the brunette with red streaks in her hair tugged her new friend in.

"Karen was sacked for being framed for a hit and run. Later, she was proved innocent. Served as prison officer and Wing Governor before getting sacked all because of Fenner."

"Who is this Fenner everyone's referring to?" Emma asked, frowning.

"A lady's worst nightmare. Used to abuse the women in here. He killed an inmate and blamed it on someone else. But we all knew what he did. Until one of the Julies couldn't take it anymore and she stabbed his beer gut. Fucking twat he was. Now we have two ladies," Red whispered, staring at the women in question, "let's hope they can make some change. Mills sounds like she's got her head on."

"She's fierce," Emma said, staring too. The brunette in question had her eyes lowered and was listening as Betts spoke. Dark hair clipped up, she was seriously beautiful, with high cheekbones and red painted lips that were pressed together. Honey colored skin, graceful fingers that gesticulated often as she spoke. And that intense stare that could melt Emma's mind in seconds.

"She's hot. Not my type of woman though. I'm more into the shy, bookie ones like Belle." Red gave her girlfriend a look of divine love and smiled. The other woman had a book parted open, a copy of Mansfield Park. Emma had read that one before. Pride and Prejudice still remained her favorite though.

"How long have you and Belle been together?" she was curious, studying her hands that were dry and needed moisturizing. She needed cream soon. And sanitizer in this place.

"A couple months, since we got in here. Some bullies were trying to harass her and I protected the doll like a white knight. Then everything else happened in the library."

Emerald eyes widened and turned to the other woman. "Seriously? You two sneaking a moment in the library? How romantic!'

"Yeah," red streaked hair fell into a narrow face that was beyond pretty. "I get all mushy about it. But she started quoting from The Notebook to me and I just kissed her."

"Geez, I wish I could meet someone who actually gave a shit about me," Emma confessed, her heart aching, "I've never met someone who could really melt my heart and felt the same way about me. All the time I'm played. No one ever loves me back more than I love them. It's shit."

"Wrong men or wrong women?" Red was fishing.

"Both. And the horrible part is, when I end up trusting someone, they fuck me over."

"Like the fucker who pushed you in here?"

Emma stared at her.

Red shrugged. "Most of the women in here were thrown in by men. Shitty men. So I only assumed you were the same."

"Yeah, you're right actually." Somehow Emma trusted Red. She seemed like the kind of woman who actually did care. Especially how Belle was treated, there was actually some love in this woman's heart. Genuine love. But flirting with Karen Betts openly in front of your girlfriend? Now that was probably something to wonder about. Unless their love was so intense that jealousy could never get in the way.

Huddled closely together, none of them noticed the table was approached. Emma was so caught up in Red explaining the terms and phrases used in there. Everything about the officers. Di had been married to this Fenner guy. Sylvia had been scammed by her ex-husband. Officer David was happily married to a woman on the outside and she was Ruby's mother's close friend.

"I have two moms, see?" Red confessed. "Dianna was my other mother since I was a baby. The two of them have been together for years and they've both helped me through life. But the reason I'm in here is because a cop was getting handsy with my ex and I shoved him away. Bartender reported me and the cop screamed abuse. Mom and Dianna were upset but were totally on my side. No one's supposed to harass a lady, got me?"

"Damn right," Emma agreed.

"Miss Swan."

Regina's voice startled Emma so much, she practically jumped in her seat. Face upturned, the blonde stared at her, completely speechless. Karen was there too, arms folded. But her presence wasn't felt as much as the woman standing by her side. That lingering scent of perfume, White Diamond by Elizabeth Taylor. The smell of apples somehow and a cleanly pressed suit. Emma could hear Regina breathing and she couldn't understand how that was even possible in a room full of chatty women.

"Yes, Miss Mills?" her voice was lower than usual. She cleared her throat.

Regina blinked, lips parted. "I'd like to complete your induction now before I leave for the day."

"Yeah, okay," she stood up, knees feeling suddenly weak. How it was possible that a stranger could have such an effect on her, Emma had no idea.

"Okay, so I'll wrap up things on my end and be leaving for the day," Betts sent a look around the room. "Until tomorrow, ladies. Good evening."

It was like being in high school again and led by the Principal to her office upstairs. Leaving the room full of women, still strange faces, the blonde followed the brunette through the gate and out of the wing for the first time. It was like leaving prison and entering a space where criminals didn't dwell. Flexing her fingers, she realized that nerves were sparked up. Regina was shorter than she was by a couple inches. Not that it should matter. But somehow she felt significantly affected by everything the other woman did. From the way she walked, hips swaying to the careful attempt in avoiding Emma's eyes. Leading her on, that's what most of them did. Woman who were suddenly affected by her and somehow chose to tease a response, acting the part of being seductively important. Trying to get a rise out of someone they probably would never love back as much.

Somehow the situation never changed on her part. Always falling in love with the straight ones. Her biggest fuck ups ever. Moving in and kissing a woman who wanted to sleep with a man in the end. But to have a woman make love to her as part of experimenting. Then when the blonde fell too deep, they'd all leave, running back to stupid men who played them like an instrument. She couldn't count the amount of women who had fucked with her heart over the years in college. After that, seeking company in men was like trying to rebel in some way. Killian was the last devil, hopefully.

Upstairs in this part of the building smelt better and was comfortably different from G Wing itself. Nodding at her secretary, a geeky looking guy with round glasses, Regina pushed open the door labeled 'Wing Governor' and stood back. Those eyes, making Emma stall a little longer than expected, staring. Something was seriously happening here and she was afraid all of a sudden. To be so close to a woman who was completely attractive. She couldn't pass by her without a weak heart stopping. And all because of growing lightheaded, Emma accidentally brushed hands with Regina again.

This time, without holding it in fast enough, the brunette's sharp intake of breath was heard in the slice of silence. It was enough to stop Emma in her tracks. It was so breathtaking, she couldn't compose herself because the proximity was driving a sudden sizzling sensation. A feeling of drawing closer and closer and acting on the rush of the moment. A moment that consisted of so much more. Thoughts racing through her head. Blinded by fresh feelings for someone who was obviously disturbed by this new acquaintance.

She stood there with both of them upon the threshold and faced the Wing Governor. Wide eyes suggested a deliberate attempt to reveal the effect of the situation. Both of them stared at each other but it was not to last longer. Instead, clearing her throat, Regina lowered her eyes and awaited the entry of a young woman into her office who was seriously creating some new-found effect. It was alluring but dangerously provoking to be alone at last with this strange person. This strange individual who had just showed up and was already drawing every ounce of every breath she took. Becoming breathless was an understatement.

They sat on opposite sides of the polished oak desk. Legs spread apart, emerald eyes lowered, Emma decided to avoid all possible eye contact in the hopes of riding out this meeting without fucking up things. The flip of a green file, the rustle of papers, the click of a pen. The sound of a clock ticking and her heart hammering away. Breathing couldn't be accomplished easily. Everything about this room screamed privacy and extreme tension. The tension was so thick between the two women, you could cut across it with a knife.

"Emma..."

Swallowing hard, the younger woman looked across the table and held her breath. Was she just referred to by her first name? Wasn't that a step away from being professional?

"Yeah?"

The brunette frowned. "Even though I just addressed you by your first name, Emma, I'd like some formality to be returned."

"Sorry," Emma licked her lips, "Miss Mills."

A smile was offered, pen still poised above paper. "Perhaps I should refer to you as Miss Swan instead. But your first name is quite nice. Therefore I shall call you by that."

She didn't understand the beginning of this game.

Regina frowned. "Forgive me, did I say something wrong?"

She took awhile to respond but eventually did with the shake of her head.

"Is it not okay to call you Emma?"

"You can call me whatever you want," the blonde said, eyes lowered to the desk. "I don't mind."

The seconds that ticked by after that statement were quite long.

"Moving on, I have read your file thus far. The charges slapped upon you. Your education level; a Degree in Law. You signed up for the Police Academy which is quite...incredible..." brown eyes rested on Emma's lowered eyes then lingered on her lips. "So you wish to be a Police Officer?"

"Isn't that why someone signs up in a Police Academy?" she didn't mean to be so harsh. But something was seriously eating away at a heart that was fluttering without stopping.

"Do you have any interests...per say...in working with prisons?" Regina's voice wavered a bit. "Because it is an intriguing area of study."

"Why the hell would I want to work in a prison after serving time in one?" emerald eyes met brown ones. She regretted being so harsh immediately.

"There is no need to be so blunt with me, Emma." The brunette's voice was steady but took on a different tone, one that suggested she was offended and somewhat confused. "I am merely trying to assist you here and it is in my best interest to do so. Please comply with me."

Emma sighed, "geez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so stupid."

"Do not confuse stupidity with fresh nerves," Regina spoke in a gentle voice, "it is understood that you must be severely conflicted right now based on your current situation. I wouldn't be quick to attach such a word to your responses."

How could she be so well spoken? Emma stared at her and wondered how many Degrees the Wing Governor had. Because if someone could handle everything in such a professional yet gentle way, then they must be severely intelligent. Composed too, well trained and possibly holding unto a talent that consisted of handling even the toughest situations delicately but firmly. She had been in a bad mood just now, honestly a conflicting mood. Conflicting feelings about the woman sitting across from her. Confusing thoughts about her six months sentence. And just like that, Regina managed to change her whole mood into one that was more tranquil.

"Will you speak to me now with a different attitude?" the older woman asked, waiting.

"Yes, Miss Mills, I'm sorry. It's just that —" she held her tongue and looked away, eyes burning.

"What is it?" the brunette urged, leaning slightly over her desk. "I'd like to assist you in any possible way. So please elaborate..."

"I'm not supposed to be here, okay?" she couldn't stop herself and decided that when there was only the meeting of eyes as a response, then perhaps a continuation would be alright. "I was set up. And I wasn't using drugs or smuggling any. But he just used me. He used me and made me take the fall whilst his buddy was released instead."

Regina blinked fast. She swallowed. But Emma never did catch the look of sincere sympathy offered. The way the brunette gazed at her for a few seconds, actually allowing herself to be drawn in by the younger woman's injustice. It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't ever happen.

"Your lawyer will do his best," she said at last. "Currently you are here and my job concerns everything that happens on G Wing."

"I just feel like shit, that's all," Emma confessed.

"Then might I suggest the counselor?" she was only trying to be helpful.

"I don't need anyone looking inside my head," Emma replied in a cross manner, "I already know what's inside. I don't give a shit about what other people think because they never care when they claim they do."

"There you go again being quite defensive when I am just trying to help you —"

"I really don't need your help," the younger woman replied, tears in her eyes. "How the hell can you help me when you don't know nothing about me to begin with? Like why I'm in here? How do you even expect to help me on G Wing as you put it when you don't even give a shit about what happened before here? I don't need people promising me things, trying to be nice and then shit happens."

Regina inhaled. She bit her lips. "Miss Swan, is it so hard to actually believe that I genuinely care about you?"

No. Don't do this to me, please. Refusing to answer, emerald eyes were lowered and squeezed shut because this wasn't the first time someone promised that. They all did that. They all confessed that a genuine interest was sought out and then everything turned upside down. That's how Lily drew her in. Claiming that she really cared. That she cared and knew what it was really like to be alone. They bonded and were intimate with each other. An awakening that forced Emma to believe in being attracted romantically to another woman. They could make you believe the world in them and then the only path afterward led to someone else who was preferably a man.

"I have a general belief in life," she eventually said, never looking up but pulling at her numb fingers. "I believe that if someone moves from calling me by my first name to referring to me in a professional and formal manner. Then genuinely they don't care at all. All they care about is doing their job right. And they're only doing a job because they're getting paid to do it. So don't expect me to believe a word you're saying to me because I'm not an idiot who will honestly believe that you care." She finally looked up and met brown eyes that were widened. "It takes a lot from someone for me to believe that they give a fuck."

They watched each other for close to a minute. A minute felt like an hour. In that time, the blonde stared back whilst the other woman simply considered her with mild disbelief. What began as a stare ended up changing into a gaze that was enacted without effort because the woman who claimed she really cared was captivated intensely by the bold streak shown. That captivation could not be concealed even behind her well built walls to block out personal feelings with inmates. She could always draw the line with these women in here. It had been such an easy task for almost two weeks now. However, the tables had turned and Regina found herself in a very intimidating position.

She simply couldn't speak.

Emma never looked away. Her throat began to ache terribly because of the feelings rushing through a heart that ached for more to be said. More to be discovered. Two buttons undone. The sexual tension that was building up as none of them found it possible to say a word. One word. Silence. But this time the silence wasn't torturing and deafening as in the truck. Instead, the blonde was reveling in the attention she was receiving from the older woman.

Folding her arms, fingers trembling, she sighed. Her entire body trembled instead. "How can I get into a room on the 3s?"

Behind Regina, there was a window. A truck could be heard entering the grounds, the crunch of gravel. It was too late for new arrivals to show up. Unless there was an emergency transfer.

"Good behavior and a display of complete respect to other inmates, prison officers, the number one who is Miss Karen Betts." Regina still couldn't breathe properly. "And myself."

"Is Miss Betts in a higher position than you?" Emma tried to take deep breaths. She focused on red nails resting on her file, supposedly. A right hand that was sexy as hell.

"Yes."

"What time do I have to wake up in here?"

"Before the time was strictly 6am but gradually the inmates worked to move it an hour later."

"That's not bad, considering that I hardly sleep anyway." She couldn't look at Regina just yet. "I'm not suffering from insomnia or anything like that. It's just that I partied mostly after midnight during college, and slept in between classes. So it worked out."

"But that's not an ideal sleeping pattern."

"It works for me," Emma replied bluntly, "I guess I'll replace partying with reading since I'm in here for six months."

"What an intelligent idea..."

Emma stared at the woman finally. "Who's being blunt now?"

Regina was thrown off balance. "I am not...being...blunt." She cleared her throat, toying with the edge of the file. Bending it slightly, almost caressing the material.

"I think you're doing your job wrong." Emma was really being courageous with her statements. "You're supposed to be asking the questions and telling me what's what. Not me. You're in control. I'm just your prisoner," she never looked away from Regina. "Right?"

"Lock up time is 6pm," the brunette replied in an unsteady voice. She cleared her throat and stared at the stack of folders. "If you misbehave in any way, an officer has the right to put you on report immediately. Which can add time to your sentence. Extreme and out of control behavior books you a room on the block. Where you are segregated, kept in isolation for a prescribed time."

"So Rule 47 would put me down the Block," Emma confirmed, arms folded, legs still spread open.

"Yes."

"Disrespecting the Wing Governor..."

"Correct."

She watched Regina's chest heave. "Has anyone ever been put down the Block for...kissing the Wing Governor?"

That did it. Emma watched the older woman immediately stare at her with wide brown eyes that registered utter and complete loss of composure. Lips parted, she became the object of incredible awe. It had to be done. It really had to be achieved because Emma could not stomach the growing tension inside of her any longer. She needed a reaction of some sort to prove the obvious. That more than 'genuine care' was involved here.

A need to see in the best interest that an inmate was taken care of.

It wasn't just that. It was more. It had been more than just a look when they first met in the kitchen area. The meeting of eyes that sent so much across distance. The need to stare and gradually gaze. Lingering looks that eventually rested on parted lips. Silent scrutiny that was diverted when the other party looked up. Regina wasn't making an effort to hide anything either. It was all out in the open. But Emma had no idea what she was capable of doing. The Wing Governor wasn't the kind of woman to reveal her feelings so easily. Composure was an art of hers to uphold in any situation.

But someone had come along that managed to smash the ice and force her way in.

"If anyone ever was put down the Block for doing that," Emma bravely continued, "then I admire them a great deal."

Regina's move was to sit back, purposely feeling the need to create more distance between them. Diverting her eyes, those manicured hands were rested on the table in plain sight. And when Emma eventually saw the ring on the older woman's left hand, she felt her insides grow colder and colder. Frigid. It was done deliberately, that simple and sudden display that had gone unnoticed before.

Once again, there it was in the open. Toying with your feelings, leading you on somehow, making you believe that there was something more. Then everything collapsed when the guy came in the picture. So she had someone. Of course she had someone to go home to. Emma could take one look at her and realize that any man would want a woman like Regina Mills. Because she wasn't just beautiful and sexy as hell. She was smart and compassionate, genuinely ambitious. She was a man's perfect and ideal woman. Whoever he was, he was the luckiest man in the world. Because her throat was aching so much now and the urge to allow the tears to show was being fought back.

She swallowed hard nevertheless. "I guess I shouldn't continue asking questions since you probably have to go home to your husband."

Heart galloping, her eyes burnt but it was always best to handle things this way. To hold yourself out, take the bite and then brave it through the pain and hurt. A quick way to get over someone before they managed to take up residence in your heart.

Regina swallowed, and she couldn't look at Emma. She couldn't look at her at all. About three minutes slipped by and tears filled Emma's eyes.

"I guess that silently means that my induction is over," she rose up, and reached up to bat away tears, "I'll leave now. Have a good evening."

She reached the door and was suddenly intrigued by the painting on the wall. Depicting a landscape that detailed a pathway in the forest, emerald eyes studied it in silence. The use of a fine tip brush to finish a beautiful piece of work. A small house discovered between the trees, almost hidden but there. And when she noted the painter's signature at the bottom, her breath was held. It was signed by Regina.

Swallowing hard, she stepped to the door without looking back.

It was all she needed. To leave without looking back.

But the second her trembling hand reached out to take the bronze colored knob, and the door was pulled open, Regina appeared beside her.

Emma gasped when the Wing Governor pressed the door close, standing less than a foot away and completely breathless..

xxx

* * *

**A/N - If you have reached the end then do feel free to take a second and leave a response. I'd like to know if you are a Bad Girls fan and you were driven into raptures by this fantastic crossover thus far. As I always ask, SHOULD I REALLY CONTINUE THIS?**


	2. Breaking Rule 47

**A/N – First of all, I am so thrilled that many people have reviewed to say they are fellow Bad Girls fans! Because the show was so long ago, and I recently rewatched, I am amazed to find you guys! I remember watching it with granny when I was just 10 and when the Nikki/Helen story progressed, my granny was so nice to me. She said, if you ever find a good woman who fights for your love, then baby don't let her go. I keep remembering that unto today. And even though granny has changed her views, I still remember that saying! I have also made other folks want to watch the show! If you haven't seen it yet, then PLEASE AT LEAST WATCH THE FIRST THREE SEASONS! Trust me, it is so worth it! The Nikki and Helen storyline has remained the BEST lesbian storyline I have ever seen. This story is dedicated to Becky, Jenn, Becka and Tash. Love my fellow 'Babes Behind Bars.'**

**Confession: I have a HUGE CRUSH on Karen Betts up to this day.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

'**Breaking Rule 47'**

**Excerpt:**

"_I have to tell you something, to be honest," Emma said hoarsely, standing up, back still facing the door, "I fell in love with someone right? And I thought I could move past them by burying myself in books and...helping others. Lending a hand, you know? And then...then I realized today that I can't ever get over her. Because she's...I am so in love with her at this point, I can't even imagine what it would be like to love another woman. And I just...I just want to..." fists clenched, she heard heels click closer. Her eyes burnt, imagining Terry's saddened face. "I just want to tell her how many times I've dreamt of being with her...touching her and...kissing her."_

_The scent of White Diamond perfume was so strong, she almost died._

* * *

xxx

**Swallowing hard, she stepped to the door without looking back.**

**But the second her trembling hand reached out to take the bronze colored knob, and the door was pulled open, Regina appeared beside her.**

**Emma gasped when the Wing Governor pressed the door close, standing less than a foot away and completely breathless..**

She refrained from moving an inch. She stood there speechless and considered the rushing feelings even before carefully assessing the conflicting situation. So close. Desirably touching her intimately with eyes that remained wide. A woman who was beyond the level of ultimate composure. The flash of something more behind brown that immediately melted emerald orbs.

"Where are you...going?" Regina hoarsely asked, holding her hand upon the door.

Dumbfounded. Speechless. Silence.

A telephone rang outside and the brunette swallowed hard. Desperately trying to find control, she could not be moved from being so close to the younger woman. Her brown boots remained planted on the green carpet the color of freshly mown grass. Dangerously moving an inch closer, lips that were parted trembled from a sudden flame of passion that coursed through her veins. And awakened a part of her sexuality that she never knew existed.

"I'm leaving," the blonde said in a small voice, after what felt like one hour.

"I never…dismissed…you," Regina croaked, a tone the younger woman hadn't heard before.

She reached for the knob that felt cold to the touch and turned it weakly. This time, it wasn't her deliberate move that brushed their hands together. Instead it was the brunette who initiated a touch of trembling fingers. Suddenly, the feel of cold stone snapped Emma's attention to a left hand that was covering hers. And she immediately swelled up with enough courage to block out the bold advance.

If it even was an advance at all.

"I have to leave," Emma whispered.

Taking a firm grip on the knob and turning, she pulled open the door. The other woman had no choice but to step away from the scene. Just as soon as blonde hair slipped out, the distance was sealed off between them. Wood was such a tormenting obstacle now, it was hated and desired at the same time. Breathing fast, chest heaving, she pressed her cold palms upon the door and stayed there. It was then when emerald eyes swept over the empty chair behind the secretary's desk. He had gone for the day.

If she wanted, this could be an opportunity to turn around and take what her heart wanted. To brave the moment and break the ice. But her mind kept returning to that godforsaken ring, a diamond that was touched by a lover's hand. Someone who was the first option before today. Someone who was waiting at home for their fiancée and was probably growing impatient by the minute. So Emma did the one thing Lily had taught her to do. It was the hard way but it was best to prevent further damage.

Emma stepped weakly away from the door and she walked away.

Her footsteps were light and wobbly as the end of the hall was reached. Just at the gate stood Di Barker with headphones on, head bobbing to some upbeat tune. Upon seeing the approaching inmate, she pulled the plugs out of her ears. Smiling sheepishly, the iPod was slipped into the right pocket of her uniform with one swift move. And the gate was opened.

"You look as white as a sheet, love!" a hand as warm as the passion that had been burning in brown eyes was pressed to a cold and clammy forehead. "First day has really done a bad one on you, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Emma replied weakly, walking beside the prison officer.

"First day's always the worst. But you gradually ease in eventually." Di glanced at her. "If you allow it."

Emma said nothing in reply but kept her eyes straight ahead.

"I see you're making friends already with Ruby Lucas and Belle French." The observation was noted but not even acknowledged. "And that's a good sign. They are two really nice young ladies with good behavior sheets. Quite smart too. Loyal friends that keep their noses clean. So you'd do well by sticking to their company."

"I will," the younger woman said, still trying to control her breathing.

For the entire walk back, Di kept telling her about the rules and regulations. She was grilled on duties and privileges, timings and punishments. The library was now known to be open all day until lock up. The women were allowed two hours outside. One in the morning and one after lunch. But today had been an exception since the discovery of Amelia's tragedy. During the nights, if an emergency was discovered in any cell, the button next to the door was to be pressed but only if necessary.

"Sleeping with four other people is alright," Barker stated as she unlocked Emma's cell and stood back smiling, "Shell will be moved tomorrow so it'll just be three of you. There's Maggie and Patricia who are both elderly women. And they cause no trouble. Just think of it as having two mothers nearby."

Emma forced a smile out and stepped inside the cold cell. When the door was locked, she turned to face inside the room and realized that none of them even noticed her arrival. For about an hour her heart still raced as she stood by the window that was low enough because of being on the tall side. The struggle to breathe properly was dangerously being prolonged. Fingers that trembled still.

What the hell had happened and how did it all happen so fast?

It was all her fault because she had been bold enough to force out a reaction. But this had been the first time another woman ever followed after and tried to move in closer. Every time before she had been the one to dare the kiss. The daredevil. The stupid fuck who managed to give a girl a thrill that left the lingering taste of lip gloss on lips that would eventually kiss a boyfriend. Had she been over-thinking this though? Could it be possible that the Wing Governor wasn't really attracted to her in that way? Perhaps she had come after the younger woman to prevent the disrespectful attempt to leave. But how could anyone explain the breathless reaction and eyes that remained wide?

An honest case of possible possession from a devil that haunted the prison?

So now the Wing Governor was a host for a spirit that somehow managed to place her in such close proximity with Emma, it was a deliberate attempt to draw out a reaction? In other words, she was trying to find every possible excuse to justify Regina's move. She showed her the ring. Her hand had been placed on the table with purpose because it was just after Rule 47 had come up. Emma got up and went to the painting. Studied it, noted that the artist was the Governor. And before getting a chance to leave, her personal space was invaded by an engaged woman.

The window to her cell provided a clear view of the entrance. Not a soul was in sight until Di Barker came walking through the drizzle, pushing up a red umbrella. After cheerfully speaking to the guard in the hut, she proceeded to leave. Beyond to freedom. Away from this dreaded place where everything suddenly changed. Tables were turned and the harsh reality was faced.

Another figure walked towards the gate. Someone with their shoulders hunched, wearing a red leather trench coat that reached their knees. As soon as she cast her eyes upon the ankle high boots, Emma blinked and froze up. Just as the brunette handed in something at the wall to the guard, her face was upturned. She seemed to be scanning the building as if searching for something, possibly checking that the lights were out. But when her eyes lingered on the window where Emma stood, the blonde immediately pulled back. For a full minute she stood back and didn't look out. Heart thumping hard, she eventually did peer out again but hesitantly. And when she saw Regina staring back at her, there was no chance to hide now.

They looked at each other for some time and after swaying on the spot as the wind whipped her coat, the brunette turned and made her way to the gates.

xxx

* * *

Karen Betts was the first one to notice that Regina Mills had been avoiding G Wing like the plague.

For one week, the Wing Governor stayed away from the women she so desperately and eagerly wanted to help. In every way, the brunette wished to make every possible change to a positive future for that part of the prison. She had high hopes for Regina, a smart woman with a sharp wit and a very compassionate side. A well-stocked tank of sass that was ready and whipped out when necessary, especially directed at the officers when they attempted to be cheeky or lazy. The worst thing to ever do was probably debating the Governor's methods of change.

The Number 1 always ushered in every suggestion offered by the Wing Governor. Even when the approach seemed a bit too compassionately put, pertaining to hostile criminals.

But Karen noticed this avoidance and immediately decided to question it by all means. Four days after Amelia's tragic death, her fist knocked on the door, head inclined towards it. Listening to detect if the younger woman had any visitors. Perhaps an officer was receiving a thrashing, specifically Hollamby. The lady had no limit when it came to cheekiness herself. And her ignorant lamentations on the inmates was becoming quite a sore under Karen's shoes.

"Come in," Regina practically groaned.

Betts pushed the door open hesitantly and cast her wide eyes upon the brunette holding a head of disheveled hair. Eyes lowered to the desk that was scattered with papers and folders, she looked terrible. Wanting to find out the source of this downfall was at the forefront.

"You look like shit," Karen was blunt but considerate anyway. Taking a seat, she studied a frustrated face. "What's happening to you? Are you okay?"

"Yes." The lie was acknowledged and frowned upon as hands that trembled tried to gather up the scattered papers. "Just that time of the month again."

Betts frowned deeper. "I thought you were on the Pill?"

Regina was caught like a deer in headlights. Frozen in her chair, she sighed eventually. The twisting of her silver diamond ring followed, almost like a gesture that signaled something deeper. Having being able to read women carefully for ages now, Betts caught the worrying move and her eyes flicked up to meet brown ones. Trouble in paradise. Men were and always would be disrespectful and ungrateful shits. Just like Fenner but he had been at Level 1.

"Let's talk about it," Betts offered. She leaned forward in her chair. "If you want to, that is…"

Regina tore her eyes away from the other woman and began to full up a form. "I'm neck deep in paperwork, Karen. Perhaps another time."

She wouldn't let this slip by because something was clearly bothering Mills. "Tell you what. Let's both take a deserving break from this place after eleven and grab a pint. You and me…"

Hesitant eyes considered her boss.

"Or…if you prefer orange juice?" Betts added quickly. "Look, Regina. Getting things off your chest is the best thing at this point. I've noticed you avoiding G Wing and am just concerned. If one of the inmates have been getting to you, then something should be done about it."

The brunette shook her head fast enough. "No. It's nothing like that."

"Robin giving you a hard time then?" she was pushing it but Karen had become bolder now.

"No…it's…" fists clenched and Regina breathed through her parted lips, "this job has such intensity attached to it. And my adjustment into this chair and the prison system is not proceeding as expected."

"Let's have that drink then?" Karen urged.

When the brunette agreed, a hand tucked blonde hair behind an ear. The older woman stood up and tentatively approached the door. Lingering by the threshold, she kept her back towards the Wing Governor. Perhaps it was indeed a prisoner. Or possibly trouble in paradise already. The latter could not come as a surprise to Karen because a beautiful woman like Regina would never fit any man perfectly. That was just her opinion, thought of as quite selfless. Not a romantic inclination of any sort. Just an observation. As a friend and coworker.

So when they finally managed to break away from stressful work, a glass of orange juice and a ginger ale was ordered. There goes all promises of anything else. Beer would have been a chilled treat but suddenly the weather wasn't exactly hot. It was dangerously cold, a bitter rain as cold as ice coming every now and again.

"I suppose everything for the wedding is in order?" Karen asked, fingers wrapped around her glass of ale.

"Yes."

Regina shifted on her stool and drew nearer but distance was still kept. To touch thighs with a woman who was openly gay in the prison pub; now that could ruffle some feathers. Especially with men like Jackson present, one of the officers that worked on G Wing. Careful consideration had to be made when holding a position at the top.

"Already ordered the wedding dress?"

Brown eyes focused on the many bottles lined up on the wooden shelves before them. The bartender wiped glasses and rested them on the counter. Every now and again the bell on top of the door would tinkle and someone hustled in and out of the drizzle.

"I take that as a no?" Karen was trying, she really was.

"Brushed through catalogues and websites," Regina warily said, "nothing jumps out."

"And the wedding is in five months..." emerald eyes widened when only a nod was given. "Oh come on, what has he done now?"

"Nothing," the brunette said, staring at her glass that was half empty. "He has done…nothing." Thighs squeezed together, she pushed the thought of having someone touch her intimately from a mind that was so desperately craving it.

"Having second thoughts can be frustrating, especially when you're already engaged." She had really pushed far this time in assuming. But since the move was made and a reaction was finally sparked from the other woman, Karen decided to continue. "I was in the same position. My first marriage. He was all perfect and had all the right things to say. He was the perfect man. And then..." tilting her head, blonde hair tumbled over hunched shoulders, "something inside of me kept saying over and over again, Karen, is this what you really want?"

Regina's eyes were intensely focused on her colleague who was quickly becoming a friend.

"Looking back on it now, I would have saved a lot of time and effort and money. But my son wouldn't have been born. So naturally my line of thinking is that everything happens for a reason. We gain some, we lose some..." she rested her gaze on Regina.

After a few seconds, a response was finally given. "Everything was going so...smoothly, so...perfect. And then something happened that has me second guessing everything about my life."

"You met someone else," Betts fished, never looking away. When no reply was given, she merely sighed. "It happens. The question you have to ask yourself is, which one of them sparks up the most passion in you? Which one of them gets you going, gets your heart racing every single time they come by?"

Elbows resting on the counter, Regina leaned unto it and her dark hair tumbled unto the surface. She groaned, face hidden from view as Betts eyed her colleague's shapely butt with a smile. Wearing a red long sleeved shirt in black pants today, it appeared as if every outfit worn by the woman could never look less sexy than the previous one. And that black leather jacket strewn across the stool next to them was fitting enough to draw attention anywhere, turning heads.

"At this point," Regina eventually said, "I have been struggling with a decision to be made. A distraction. Should I welcome doubts, accept the harsh truth. Am I being utterly stupid? Perhaps staying away, I thought, would have achieved some change."

Karen's eyes grew wide. "Is this why you are avoiding G Wing? Because of being distracted?"

Head lifted off the counter by an inch, the brunette held her breath.

"Is it because you don't want to bump shoulders with him after his classes?"

Regina exhaled, eyes fluttering close. Almost discovered but false alarm. Thank goodness for the save; Betts resorting to one instead of the other. She finally managed to drain her glass and swallowed hard. Eyes stinging, feeling entirely tired from lack of sleep for almost a week now, there was no easy way out of this. Unless she decided to allow something as silly as that to hinder on her job. What was she doing? What was she playing at? Staying away from all interactions because of one particular person?

"The women have been asking for you," Betts said after a while when no response was given. "They want to see more of their new Wing Governor, listen to what she has to say. Others just want to see Miss Mills walk past to grab a chance in checking her out. I don't blame them if you ask me..."

"Karen..." the brunette sent her a look, lips pursed.

"I know, I know," Betts drained her glass too and smiled. "You're engaged, you're straight as an arrow. And you're not my type anyway. But do remember that if I ever so feel inclined to play with your hair." A finger was pointed at her colleague. Regina smiled. "Then I will not be stopped."

"This choppy mess?" the brunette fingered the strands of her mane and sighed.

The wind was picking up speed and howling around a building that appeared haunted as afternoon approached. As they walked back to the main building, side by side, the inmates were on their one hour break after lunch. Checking her watch, Karen frowned at them being let out at 2pm instead of 1 which was procedure. Alternating the times was nice to be spontaneous. But they needed to keep a sense of strictness within the walls if the women were to learn anything about rules and following them.

"They alternate every day," Regina told her, probably reading the older woman's mind. "Besides, it's not quite a dramatic change like your strict regime to have each one of them take up gardening duties."

Betts turned to her. "Learning to plant flowers, watching them grow as they're taken care of, I find that it is a process of learning to have patience in the simplest things."

"Miss Betts!" Lucas called from the mesh fence, hanging unto it and smiling. She was wearing an entirely short red skirt with knee high red socks and a black shirt. "How art thou?"

"Good afternoon, Red." The blonde smiled, and approached the younger brunette.

It was a first, Regina witnessing Karen referring to a prisoner by her first name. She watched the blonde approach the fence and decided that maybe this was her chance to enter G Wing again. All of them were stretching their legs in there, some sitting on the grass and she strode forward, fists clenched. Signaling for Di Barker to open the gate, the brunette stepped through it and surveyed the scattered faces here and there briefly before turning to her officer manning that one hour break.

"Glad to have you walking around again, Miss Mills," Di smiled. "Some of the women have been asking for you, just wondering where you been. Is everything alright?"

"Yes it is," she smiled back, trying to soothe her aching nerves, fists clenched. "How have the women been thus far?"

"No trouble, if that's what you're worried about." Barker huffed out a sigh. "No fights. All of them have been taking Amelia's death rather well. And it's all because of Emma Swan." The Wing Governor stared at her officer with wide eyes without saying a word. "She's been in practically the same position as Amelia. So the women have been listening to her story more. And they're taking a lot of time to think. I guess that you will be happy to hear Emma Swan has signed up to start the Literature and English Reading Course two days ago."

Regina was just easing into this tranquil feeling and now her heart stopped beating. "She did?"

Di stared at the Wing Governor with a puzzled expression. "It's a good move, isn't it? She's trying to fit in."

The brunette composed herself and concealed anything further. "Of course it's a good move. I appreciate you informing me about that, Di. Thank you."

"I think what your fiancé is doing for the Wing is remarkable," Barker added just as Regina was about to walk away. Brown eyes were pinched with a strained smile. "He's quite a handsome fellow too. Got all the inmates smitten."

"I'll have to bat them off in due time then," she joked before eventually walking off. As soon as her back was turned on the female officer, brown eyes were rolled in disbelief.

How brazen some people tended to be. Of course Di could have possibly meant well by her comments. But certain sentences shouldn't be uttered at certain times. Quite inappropriate it was for her to point out the inmates being smitten. He was her fiancé for crying out loud. Not her fucking husband as yet.

Heels clicked upon the stone walkway as she spoke with women along the way. Asking them about their classes taken and duties. Such as gardening, and rotating tasks every now and again. None of them appeared to have any complaints to lodge this week thus far. So that was one headache to discard.

That was a glorious thought until she cast eyes upon Emma curled up on the stone steps with her nose buried in a book. Stopping immediately, the young woman's attitude of sitting was studied from across the distance with prying eyes. A gaze that was enacted and held even with witnesses busily chatting around the compound.

There Miss Swan was, forcefully turning off the world around and completely engrossed in words on a page. Something the brunette found rather...enchanting to say the least. The ability of a young woman to let her imagination soar in a place like this was amazing. She gazed at the new inmate and was so drawn to the steps, every ounce of her composure had to be used up to stay just there. To stay away.

When the Julies approached her and began a heavy conversation on flowers and seeds being brought in, Regina eventually tore her eyes away from Emma and listened in. She listened to their suggestions with half a mind, concentration torn and still latched onto someone else even when Betts had been told that all distractions would be cut off.

Upon hearing the discussion of flowers, and reading a poem about the exact item, emerald eyes were lifted. Her chest heaved when she sighed. Toes pointed, Emma stretched upon the steps and stared at the Julies speaking animatedly to someone. When she realized who that particular person was, her breath was held. Heartbeat turned up loud, a gloomy week turned into a red and passionate moment as the color of the Wing Governor's shirt was gazed at. From across the distance Emma allowed her eyes to roam the older woman's figure. From her exposed neck to slight hips, a curvy butt and gorgeous hair.

Licking her lips, the cold wind whipped blonde strands of hair into a frenzy. The pages of her book were swept through. Lucas' laughed by the fence, in the company of Belle and Miss Karen Betts. The weather was so perfect. Her kind of weather. A weather to snatch a book and swallow every word whilst lightning streaked across a sky that rumbled from thunder. The wind caressing grass and leaves in trees. The smell of wet earth. It was the perfect moment. It was supposed to be a perfect day. And still, something was missing and aching inside of her. What was missing stood right there in her line of sight, a married woman who could never ever be entwined in her future.

Looking at the Wing Governor walk away was painful for Emma because she realized that her location had not even been sought out. No effort was made to even seek her out. The brunette walked away, speaking to almost everyone and then someone called her from right behind Emma's head. It was Maggie. The woman who shared her cell, sleeping at the bottom of Patricia. All puns intended because the two older women really got touchy touchy with one another in the showers. Even though they were best friends, the intimacy between them were a little too much. Maybe Emma was pissed because every gay move just reminded her of the woman approaching.

"Ah, Miss Mills," Maggie provided in her dramatic British accent. "How grand it is to see you among us. Tell me, how was your day thus far?"

"Fine, thank you," Regina said from behind Emma. Her voice. That hoarse quality that curled the blonde's toes in her boots. "And yours?"

"Quite productive considering that we managed to plant a bed of hibiscus within the hour this morning." Patricia was like the ying to Maggie's yang. "I dare say, Miss Mills, would it be wise to have Lucas in control of the potting shed when there are much more suitable hands available?"

"Perhaps an...older...touch to the entire gardening process would be...ideal?" Maggie suggested. "Hands that already rocked the cradle and can delicately bring up small seedlings?"

The scent of White Diamond perfume. Please go away and leave. Emma squeezed her stinging eyes shut, head resting upon the cold concrete wall. Leave and just stay away because I haven't seen you for a week. I have been trying to make the most of the pain you caused me unintentionally. The feelings I suddenly have for you. All of the things you're forcing me to think about you. And now you're back and acting as if nothing happened. As if I'm just...invisible. So if Regina wished for her to be invisible, then Emma wanted nothing to do with the woman.

She decided that there was only one thing to do. Snapping her book close, the blonde stood up and without casting a look behind the wall, she strode away. In the Julies' direction footsteps led, never looking back. They both studied her face with a frown and asked whatever the matter was. When no reply was given, they shrugged.

Regina watched Emma walk away and her sentence died out. Clearing a throat that hurt terribly all of a sudden, brown eyes lingered every now and again on the young woman as she stood there. Never looking back.

"Ah, our new roommate is quite a lovely doll," Maggie said, following the Wing Governor's gaze. "She's quite respectful and beautiful in all aspects."

"She really is," Regina still couldn't peel her eyes away from the tumble of blonde hair.

Maggie sent Patricia a look.

Xxx

* * *

"Okay now who would like to approach the front and read their careful words of poetry to the class?"

As the rain lashed upon the window outside, the small classroom of women huddled together. Books were opened, scrawled with words. There were ten of them in total and possibly all of them except Emma and Red were romantically attracted to the man who stood in front of the class. She was more awed by his remarkable knowledge on English Literature. His intriguing method of teaching that involved reading and expressing one's self without holding back.

They had all been asked to choose a book of their choice. Select a character they wished to switch places with. And rewrite a scene from the book in the first person, entirely astonished that they were actually in that moment. As expected, Emma had chosen Lizzie and Red had chosen Prince Charming because she wanted to change the norm of fairy tales and actually tell it as it was from a lesbian perspective.

Red raised her hand and smiled widely. "Id' like to read my poem, if you don't mind..."

"By all means, do not hesitate in voicing your piece of talent," Robin ushered her to the front of the class. "Let the words flow."

All of them listened to Red recite a poem about Belle, entitled 'Falling Between the Pages'. It was short and sweet and by the time she was finished, her girlfriend's eyes were wet, cheeks pink.

_Oh thy heart must not know what it feels like to touch a book,_

_A book that freshly mewls when pages are turned,_

_Pages that are brushed with trembling fingers and delicately caressed,_

_Kisses pressed to words that travel across soft pages,_

_Oh thy heart must not know what it feels like to love Belle._

Shell Dockley was brave enough to write a very deep poem that no one quite understood. It wasn't because she couldn't write poetry. But as Robin said, her feelings were entirely deep and such words expressed the intensity of her topic.

"It's all about trusting the wrong people," Shell explained, balancing on her high heels in front of the class. "See, I was all about wanting someone to love me. And three kiddies later, none of them stuck around. Now me kids are out there somewhere and all I can do is imagine what their lives must be like." She shook the book and sniffed. "I'll fill this with my feelings. Can't keep them inside all the time anymore."

"What an intelligent idea," Robin agreed.

Emma lifted her attention from the book she was reading and stared at him. That sentence, simple but recollected as a heart stung. Just then, the teacher managed to catch her scrutiny. Waving her to the front, she was urged to read her piece before the hour was up. A bit hesitant to do so, regardless of her neutral use in referring to gender, she found it hard to start the poem. It was simple but deeply felt. She began to recite it, head lowered.

_If I could just rewind time again,_

_I'd turn around and run back to you,_

_Maybe it would have erased the pain,_

_Of now knowing not what to do._

_Maybe a kiss would have been right,_

_In a moment that was so suddenly beautiful._

_Sometimes I keep thinking of you holding me tight,_

_After then my future would end up being so wonderful._

_To love someone who belongs to another,_

_Has always been my biggest fear,_

_Would you run to me if your heart only saw the torture?_

_The torture of your love that keeps drawing me near._

As the class clapped and Red winked, Emma felt her cheeks grow warm. Heart racing, she carefully closed the book and tucked blonde hair behind her right ear. But the entire world went on mute when emerald eyes met brown ones belonging to the brunette standing by the door. The one person who had fueled that poem from start to finish. There she was, head resting upon the frame, lips bitten as they shared a look for the first time in a week. A dreadful week. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the older woman, no matter how hard she tried. Dark hair that was so tempting to touch, nights spent imagining what it would be like to run her fingers through it. To touch honey colored skin and feel warm breath upon her face.

Their gaze was diverted when Lucas loudly announced the Wing Governor's presence by the door. All heads turned to capture her intrusion and immediately she was ushered in. That was Emma's queue to return to her seat because keeping distance between the two of them was still preferred. Emerald eyes still sought out the ring no matter how hard she tried to avoid that. And seeing it there still made the blonde's heart sting with pain even more.

"You were just in time to hear Emma recite her poem," Robin told the Wing Governor with a smile. "Such simple words with so much meaning. All of your work today," he looked around the room, "every piece was remarkably written. Keep up the good work. And see you tomorrow at the same time."

"Goodbye Mister Robin," Red purred, taking Belle's hand, "of course we'll come back just to see your handsome face."

"Thank you, Ruby." He smiled and set eyes upon Emma gathering up her books. "Ah, Emma, might I have a minute of your time before you leave?"

Emma froze by her chair and stared at him. Her only wish was to leave the room without any further delay. But there was still one small problem. The Wing Governor was still standing near the door, so to walk past her would only be a reminder of that night. Instead, she willingly stepped towards Robin.

"I have a collection of poetry here by a woman who comes from Australia. Her name is Emily Winters." He picked up the volume with red velvet looking covers from the desk and held it out. "Why don't you have a read? As you might find, your style of writing is similar to hers. Simple yet deeply written."

"Thanks," she took the book and hugged it along with the rest.

He eyed the volume of Pride and Prejudice as the sound of heels clicking approached them. "I find that when a young lady savors Jane Austen as much as you, she tends to be quite a compassionate soul."

Holding her breath, Emma's knees grew weak. "I love Jane Austen, and Charlotte and Emily Bronte."

"You heard that?" Robin sought out Regina's eyes. "Another fan of Austen and the Brontes. You two would chat for hours on end about their novels. I dare say," he inclined his head closer to Emma and whispered, "she cannot be started on that particular book you're hugging because we wouldn't get past dinner after her quoting and intense analysis."

Emerald eyes stung but nevertheless she smiled back. "Same with me. I've probably read each book two times or more. This one, I've read at least four times."

Regina went to stand beside Robin. Something wasn't comfortable about this situation as she studied the toes of black shiny shoes. If you could only imagine the torture of standing next to an older woman who held such control over your aching heart. Emma could not believe how meeting a stranger could throw her life off balance like this. The Wing Governor seriously damaging her mind and the need to confess the truth was like being tickled with a feather whilst someone stuck nails inside your heart.

She finally asked, "Miss Swan, are you enjoying the class?"

Her throat felt like a ball was inside. But a reply was given. "Yes, Miss Mills. I always enjoyed any English class."

"I am thrilled to hear that," Regina replied, never taking her eyes off of the younger woman who stood studying her brown boots.

"Which reminds me, Emma," Robin laughed, "at our wedding, your Wing Governor wants our first dance to be like the one Darcy and Lizzie shared at the Ball at Netherfield Park. She's a hopeless romantic." He pressed a kiss unto the brunette's right cheek, pulling her in close.

Emma thought that she would die right there and then. The fright of the moment, suddenly realizing what those words meant as they sunk in. His utter joy and warmth directed intentionally. Just there. Everything in plain sight, even the ring. She stared at the two of them and felt her eyes tear up.

"You're...engaged?" she asked, staring at him. "To her?"

He smiled back warmly, tugging his obvious fiancée closer. "Yep."

Blinking fast, the blonde swallowed, eyes lowered to the floor as Regina stared back stiffly without offering the man a welcome back of affection. She was staring and Emma couldn't look at her. She just couldn't do it. Her heart began to hurt terribly, feeling like a blade was stuck in there and someone was turning it. Obviously it was in the hands of one person. The very person who gazed at the younger woman and had to blink back tears without being discovered quickly.

"I have to go," she said in a small voice, "it's almost lock up time." Which was a lie because an entire hour remained.

Without awaiting any response, she turned on her heels and headed towards the door. Her footsteps led out of there and never stopped until she was seated upon the carpeted floor in the library way at the back next to a barred up window. Hugging knees that felt severely weak, the silence around the place was ringing again. Ringing like inside the van. Driving a racing heart insane. Holding out hands as white as a chalk, emerald eyes stared at trembling fingers. For an entire week not a full meal could be consumed. The urge to eat had been snatched away, not because the food sucked. But because her stomach had been tied into knots.

She blindly pawed through the copy of Pride and Prejudice and found that particular scene. A scene that was constantly dreamt of since she was fourteen and had the first read. A breathless scene that captured the intensity of a romantic struggle, a happy ending that could be possible. Even after all the pain and sorrow. Even after he had fought against his own will to love a woman. Mister Darcy expressing his undying love for Lizzie Bennett.

_**Darcy was breathless:**__ You must know, surely you must know, it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings had changed, I will have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love...I love... I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on._

_**Elizabeth was completely in love:**__ Well then... __[takes Mr. Darcy's hands and kisses them]__ Your hands are cold._

_**Mr. Darcy:**__[nods]_

_They kissed._

Emma sniffed and curled up against the cold wall. Staring at the words with lips bitten, reading them over and over again. If she could just capture one breathless outcome from being locked away inside this place for six dreadful months. If she could have returned to that office and done the one thing that would spark some hope. But to love a woman who had given her beating heart to a man like Robin. How could a young woman like her even compete with him when he carried all the handsome looks and the charm? Giving her exactly what she wanted, a stable life on the outside of these walls that promised a lifetime of kids and happy memories.

"I will have to tell you, Regina," she whispered, shoulders hunched over the book spread upon her lap. No one was inside the library. No one used it except for three people; Belle, Red and herself.

"I will have to tell you that you have bewitched me body and soul. You have made me realize that you can fall in love with someone from across a room without knowing them. Knowing they're just looking at you. And then my heart just…" head lowered, emerald eyes were squeezed shut. Tears slipped through anyway. "My heart wants you so much. How can my life be so unfair?" her hoarse question was asked, tears staining faded blue jeans. "How can I want someone who doesn't want me as much? Is that some punishment in this life? To have everyone love me less when I just want so much more?"

The rain came down so heavy, even her breathing was hidden under the sound. The beating of water against stone and glass, like the beating of her aching heart within a chest that was squeezed tight. Hugging her knees, she buried a head of blonde hair into blue jeans and cried because walls were crumbling. One year out of university, all the high hopes of living a wonderful life with a Degree in Law. Finding courage in entering the Police Force and wearing that uniform. Braving it through whatever. And now she was just crumbling because of one woman.

She could even smell her perfume stronger than ever now. It was maddening.

Dark hair fell into a face that was wet from crying. Leaning unto the shelf crowded with books, she couldn't manage a single breath without feeling the sharpness of pain within her chest. Longing to be touched. It had to be done. This was something more than expected. It was something new and profoundly disturbing. But if one simple look could drive her body into a bout of passionate feelings that only grew stronger. If knees grew weak from a simple thought of the woman behind the shelf. Then surely it must be a challenge but one that she was willing to accept no matter the cost.

Sucking in air through her parted red lips, Regina stepped around the shelf and stared at Emma huddled near the wall. She was hugging her knees and sobbing. The sound sending slices of pain into a heart that was engaged to someone else. Taking tentative steps towards the wall, the rain poured on outside as the time moved closer to 6pm.

"Within an hour," she began hoarsely as the blonde snapped her head up and stared in bewilderment, "you have managed to kill me with your bluntness…in…expressing everything your heart feels."

Emerald eyes latched onto the Wing Governor as she lingered by the shelf still, distance between them. But not for long. Steps were taken forward and when the tips of black shoes were inches from brown boots, thunder rolled above. The lights flickered.

"Dear God, Miss Swan," Regina's chest heaved, "please explain this to me. I beg of you."

"What?" the blonde choked, face turned upwards, her entire body trembling.

"What are you doing to me?" brown eyes were wide and frightful, a look the younger woman couldn't believe she was witnessing.

Silence. She sat there on the ground and choked on her feelings.

"I am engaged…" Regina continued, hoarsely as her chest heaved, "to a man who has everything to offer me. Everything a woman can ever have. A fancy house and…promises and…hopes and dreams."

Emma uncurled herself. She sat up and glared at the brunette for such bold statements. The silence between them stretched on as those words still hung in the air.

"Please don't look at me like that," brown eyes pleaded, fists clenched. "You must understand how conflicted I am at this point. It is maddening. Entirely unbelievable."

"If he's so worth it, then why the hell are you here?" Emerald eyes were growing cold.

"Because I wanted to speak to you. To see you." Regina couldn't breathe. "I have tried in vain and I cannot stay away from you. I have suffered through a week of severe torture, sleepless nights. Next to a man who I have known for three years –"

"Why don't you just turn around and go home to Robin then?" Emma asked harshly, "since he can offer you so much that I obviously can't. That I can't ever live up to. Because apparently that's all that matters anyway to everyone. The fact that a man can give you everything your heart has desired since you were a kid. Planning weddings with a groom on a cake and then rushing off to a honeymoon with straight kisses and straight…"

"I am engaged. I am not married so don't –"

"Then congratulations," her voice was bitter enough, "congratulations on finding the perfect man because he had to mean the world to you if that ring is on your finger."

"Emma –"

"Don't fuck with my feelings, Miss Mills," Emma gathered her books up and swallowed hard. She stood up, "don't you ever do that to me. You have no right to do that to me. So stop it. Stay away from me and plan your…amazing wedding." Emerald eyes avoided brown ones. "I don't give a shit about your happy life on the outside right now."

Without awaiting a response, she strode down the aisle and blindly reached for the door handle through tears. Eyes that burnt as the pit of her stomach felt terrible. Heels clicked upon the tiled floors as fast as possible. She ran and couldn't stop herself because the passion inside of her was overbearing at that point. The need to stop Emma like the last time and have her words that were recited earlier come true.

Just as she followed blonde hair outside the library, about to close the distance and pull the younger woman back, the bell tolled. It was 6pm. Lock up time. Without giving a shit about curfews and that one of them had to return to solitary confinement, Regina advanced on Emma and the younger woman eventually felt the wall behind her. Eyes wide, they gazed at each other breathless and completely out of their minds.

The brunette's hands reached out bravely, attempting to touch Emma. But her arms were snatched and held around the wrist, eyes searching each other. Wondering and fighting back what wasn't supposed to be at this point. She fought her. Regina tried to move in closer but Emma did the one thing Lily had taught her to do. Perhaps it was painful but it was a hard lesson learnt.

"I'm not going to let you screw my life up," she said through tears. And with one shove, distance was created between them. Emma's chest heaved as she stared at Regina's look of astonishment. Brown eyes that were so wide and terrified. "I don't want to be your…experiment. Pawing around with me and then running off to marry –"

"Hey!"

Both of them jumped as the gate clattered open, keys jingling. Betts came through the entryway quickly, eyes wide. And she advanced on them, eyes flicking from one to the other.

"Swan, that's out of order!" she exclaimed, staring at the younger woman in astonishment. Standing in between as if acting up a referee role, Emma's fists remained clenched when she stared at Betts.

"I'm fine," Regina said in a hoarse voice barely audible as tears clouded her eyes.

"It doesn't appear to be that way!" Betts stared at her in astonishment. "What has she done?"

When there was no response, Karen turned to the younger woman and glared at her. The tension was sparking with anger and passion, being completely misunderstood and utterly passing wrong judgment.

"Rule 47," Karen said through gritted teeth. It was like a slap upon Emma's face, a cold one. "You're going down the block…for the first time…and it has only been one week. I am ashamed of you, Swan. Such high hopes and you just managed to prove me wrong in every possible way."

"Karen," Regina's voice was weak and unsteady, trembling fingers covering her eyes as the ground was stared at, "let me handle this."

"I saw what happened," Betts would not back down. The situation could not be reversed. "She shoved you…in front of me…I saw it, Regina. And this kind of behavior is not allowed. We will speak about this further tomorrow. You." She rounded on Emma, "come with me. Now."

"I don't mind anyway," Emma returned, glaring at Regina, "it's better to be down the block, than to be a distraction to someone who obviously needs to get her priorities in order."

Karen blinked two times fast. Surely it must have been a coincidence that the word 'distraction' was used? Hadn't the brunette only used that specific word earlier in the pub? It probably was just a figment of her imagination. But why were the Wing Governor's brown eyes wet from tears? She turned to Regina and scrutinized a face that was terribly strained from some sort of emotion. Catching the older woman gazing upon her with prying eyes, the brunette looked away quickly.

It was then when Betts realized what had occurred here. After all, her senses had been spot on since the return to work. She caught up with the alarming situation and her heart was pinched. Shaking a head of blonde hair that was shorter than Swan's, she took a light hold on Emma's shoulder and led her away. Leaving the brunette there was probably a smart move, and it was a relief that the position was maintained. For them to be followed, a confrontation would arise and Betts wasn't prepared to handle one at that moment.

Emma was led to the Segregation Wing and she welcomed it with folded arms. Before leaving, Betts cornered her and stepped closer. They stared at each other whilst the younger woman deliberately held up a front. To act the role of looking extremely angry.

"I don't know what has happened, Swan. I really have no idea. But as personal as it might be, as hurtful as the situation could be, I'd like you to draw the line immediately between yourself and Miss Mills."

"I didn't do anything –"

Betts refused to believe such a statement. "Well you obviously did something!" she stared in disbelief. "She's seriously devastated. She's been avoiding G Wing for a week now! Don't try to conceal that kind of behavior from me, because you are fully aware that I am more than capable of detecting any lie in that department."

"Then keep me down the block for the remaining six months," Emma said through tears, "because I'd rather be away from her and suffer whilst getting over it. Than see her every single day, knowing that she's trying to use me as an experiment." She couldn't control herself. She just couldn't. And the minute Betts absorbed her hurt, and detected the honest conflicting feelings in emerald eyes, she softened up.

"So it's you," Karen said softly, hanging her head, a sigh escaping. "I would have never guessed. This is unbelievable."

"Tell me about it," Emma muttered.

"What happened?" the older woman asked, "how far did this go, Swan?"

"As far as you just saw," the blonde confessed. "That's it."

"Then you have one of two choices to make a firm decision on," Betts's voice took on a serious tone, "either you avoid her at all costs and cut the feelings immediately. Or one of you leaves Larkhall. That's what I'm putting on the table. And I am being quite reasonable here, Emma. So take the time spent in that room to think about it."

"But I didn't make any advances or anything!" Emma was defensive. She suddenly realized that her intentions were never to put the Wing Governor down. Her feelings were genuinely present, heart wrenching feelings that must go away. And she would never allow Regina to take the fall no matter what.

"Did she make advances on you?" Karen held her breath.

"No, we just happened to be in the same room together and then…"

"Then stay away from those situations and mingle with Lucas, Belle, anyone."

"I use the washroom alone," Emma replied smartly.

Karen pointed a finger, "don't play smart with me. I am warning you, Swan. If anything like this happens again, real action will be taken. This is a warning. I am sticking my neck out here for you. Only because I am aware of the intensity of this situation, far more than you even know. So wait out the six months and keep your nose clean or else you'll be shipped out or she leaves a job she has been dreaming of having for a long time."

After locking Emma in the cell, Betts rested her forehead on the cold door and sighed. This reminded her of two people that she had close relations with before. Two women who had moved on in life but at severe costs and risks. Nikki Wade and Helen Stuart. It was like a repetition of almost five years ago.

When she had been trying to keep composure, preventing herself from ending up in the same situation, her own engaged Wing Governor was slipping into quick sand.

Helen Stuart, the woman who sat in Regina's chair a few years ago had been engaged and had promises of marriage until Nikki Wade woke her up. The two of them were literally together in secret and Karen was aware of it. Especially walking in on certain instances when Helen was in Nikki's cell. The intense gazes and stolen conversations. All of it was damaged by Fenner who eventually forced Helen to resign. But Nikki's case was heard again and she was set free, meeting Stuart on the outside.

"Be strong, Emma," she said, even though the line was being crossed between her and an inmate. "If it's really meant to be then you must have patience and wait. Things have a funny way of showing themselves when least expected."

"What kind of shitty comfort is that, Betts?" the younger woman asked from behind the door. "She's going to marry him and you're telling me to wait it out if I really want this?"

"Then if you want this, and I catch you two, I have no choice but to do exactly as was said earlier." Betts swallowed hard. "One of you will have to leave."

"Life is so…" Emma kicked the door, "…fucked up!" She strode into the room and threw herself unto the bed without assessing its condition.

Betts gave the door a final look before returning to the library. When she reached there, Regina was nowhere in sight. By the time her footsteps led outside into the downpour, the brunette had already left. There wasn't a sign of her Mercedes Benz.

Xxx

* * *

One week after Regina received her scolding from the Number 1 on the consequences of her actions if anything proceeded further, she left for two weeks' vacation. Two weeks ended up stretching out to four weeks, the additional two taken without pay. And within that time, Robin could not get close to her without sparking up a surprising defensive reaction. Regina closed up and refused to further their wedding plans. She drank herself into a stupor, drowning in Bourbon and he couldn't understand the meaning of the sudden drama. Her display of utter devastation turned into an argument. Somewhere in that argument, she snapped the truth that she had met someone who made her feel so passionately in love again. Something he had let die down after two years of dating and intimacy.

She made the step to move out, confiding in Betts who willingly offered her a place to stay. Betts was beyond bruised when Regina confessed her true feelings for Emma one night after suffering for four weeks in doubts. Over a bottle of Scotch, they placed everything on the table, the older woman leading with her current attachment to a married lover.

"I don't even know her," Regina said, a finger caressing the rim of the glass half empty, "Karen, I don't even know a single thing about her. Except her charges, her involvement with this…horrible person. Her interest in becoming a Police Officer. Her passionate interest in Jane Austen and my favorite authors, poetry, the fact that she has recently graduated from college. She studied Law and she used to party at nights, couldn't sleep. She'd study between classes. She slept between study breaks. Now after lock up, she reads.

Karen's eyes widened. She snorted. "I'd say that you know more than enough about her."

"But she's twenty three and I'm…almost…fifty." The brunette didn't look her age. She glowered and was often mistaken as younger.

"You're forty five for crying out loud. Look at me," Betts laughed, "I'm fifty. You could easily pass for a thirty year old without much effort. So don't play the age game. The woman I'm with. She's thirty seven. Age is just a number. Once you start counting the years between you, then your heart will die. And trust me, being with a younger woman at this age is quite…exciting. Daphne helps me feel younger again."

"She's half my age, Karen." Regina would not let it go. "She's half my age and I'm behaving like a smitten teenager –"

"That's because you're in love with a woman for the first time and the feelings are really brand new," Karen poured them another drink, "intense! You wish to explore these feelings immediately. And that's where you must be careful. Because using someone as an experiment isn't promising. A touch and go situation. If you wish to simply have a one night stand with…" she refused to say the younger woman's name. Her head was shaken. "You see what you're making me do here? I am actually drawn to aiding you on in pursuing an inmate! It's completely out of line!"

"I can wait six months," the brunette said hoarsely, "if it means that she'll wait on me as well. Then I will wait as long as it takes just to…"

"Just to what?" Betts urged on.

"I want her to show me what I have been missing for my entire life," Regina confessed. "Why she has awakened me at this point in time. And what it feels like to be loved by another woman. Because suddenly I have realized that she came into my life. And I have given up everything because of her. Everything. Why?" she held her head, voice hoarse. "I am completely in love with a young woman who has no idea what she has done to me."

"You're a fool in love," Betts said softly, "one of those fairy tale romances that begin with a simple look and turns into a fight that basically ends with two people living forever with each other. I envy you, Regina. If my love life could have been so alluring. Daphne is married. You're obviously single again and the woman you love is being released in six or less months."

They almost drank the entire bottle of Scotch mixed with ginger ale. Feet curled up under her, Regina definitely eased into a zone that softened the pain of not quite understanding how intense such an affair could be. One minute her life had been shared with a man who had stolen from the rich many years ago as a lawyer and he willingly helped the poor with the excess money. He donated to charities and good things came his way eventually. They both studied hard and met at a conference. He owned one of the nicest mansions in the neighborhood. She drove a Mercedes and he rolled around in a beat up jeep that was specifically bought to hide his wealth. But wealth soaked his compassion up and they both down spiraled since last year. He began to find thrills in his drinking buddies and staggered home past the midnight hour when her mind was already asleep.

He stopped trying to win her, to please a woman who was aching to be touched. To be caressed and hugged. A woman who wished to find love in the pleasurable moments and cuddle in the arms of someone who kept on caring. She had experienced none of these things with Emma. So why was her heart pulled towards such a dramatic situation?

Xxx

* * *

Within two months, Emma managed to significantly prove herself wrong whilst the Wing Governor's office remained empty and all the inmates drew the conclusion that the woman had left the job. Betts didn't assist in stating a clear answer either as to if the brunette had left. But gradually it was assumed that she had gone for good.

A certain someone fought with her inner feelings to overcome such weaknesses immediately.

When her outer appearance on life seemed tragic and there was every belief in lowering the flimsy self-esteem built thus far. She managed to push herself into the depths of healing that arose from continuous delving through the pages of literature. Words that were written on a page and many people overlooked. A simple sentence that unfolded with extreme meaning. The strength of characters like Kay Scarpetta from Patricia Cornwell's novels, a pathologist that created this fire in Emma and kept her burning bright. Eventually this awe in a fictional character's personality pushed a young lady to really reconsider her approach on life.

She began to take things easy and work to build her mind into becoming someone who could actually make a difference.

Lucas was terribly surprised when the thought was suggested at first. Staring with wide brown eyes at her newest best friend, lips were parted.

"You're serious?" the lady with the red streaked hair asked, eyeing the copy of Pride and Prejudice in Emma's hand. "Are you seriously fucking serious?"

"Yeah," Emma hung her head, blonde hair tumbling over shoulders that were exposed. A green tank top made her appear somewhat stronger than usual, confident. "I was thinking that we start with Maggie and Patricia and Alice from the 3s. Also Jenny and Lexa. I'm not so sure about Terry because she doesn't like to talk much."

Belle smiled warmly. "But Terry has read possibly millions of books already since she's been in here for almost twenty years now. I think the library has been run over at least twice by her hands. And she's even managed to have them add new books over the years."

"I dare say the woman is a fucking encyclopedia," Red provided smartly, "speaking of the devil. Here she is at last."

The three of them cast eyes upon the brunette as she neared the table. It was Lucas who stood up and blocked her pathway nicely. Nearing forty years old, Terry Beckett was one of the lifers who had spent possibly the longest sentence thus far in G Wing. When everyone would avoid the woman because of her shyness and reserved personality, Emma had noticed how remarkably beautiful she was. A lady who was well set on making an appearance but doing so quietly. The need to wear her hair in the best style, just below her ears and choppy. Gold tints that brought out blue eyes. Heavy black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. Studs running up her right ear and the excess of rings on well-manicured hands.

The Julies said that she reminded them of Yvonne Atkins. The amazing woman and friend Fenner had offed about two years ago. Whenever a situation went out of control, Terry stepped in with her mature opinions and broke fights up. She even managed to stop a riot three weeks ago that was initiated by Shell. Because the other woman reminded Emma of Kay Scarpetta, her pride in the individual was beyond awe. It was like having a role model who had been thrown in prison for feeding her abusive husband poison. A man who had tried to beat the shit out of her and strong hands fought back.

"We three were thinking," Lucas began, leaning upon the table, voice lowered, "that we could start like a reading circle where we meet and discuss books and stuff. And we figured that maybe you'd want to join us..."

Terry's blue eyes flicked from Red then Belle then lingered on Emma. The younger woman offered a smile and her copy of Pride and Prejudice was focused on eventually.

"A reading circle," she said in such a cool voice, it amazed Emma. "When would we meet?"

Emma was astonished that the invitation was accepted without questions. "Fridays after lunch?"

"Right," Terry sat upon the edge of the table facing Emma and didn't hide her scrutiny on the younger woman's appearance. "And the first book up for discussion is...Pride and Prejudice?"

All three of the ladies smiled widely at the older woman.

"Well if you must know, we're all suckers for the classics. So Bronte and Austen will be explored a lot more than usual," Belle piped up with a smile. "We can take turns suggesting another book as one is finished."

"I'm in. Whose idea was this?"

The blonde's cheeks turned pink. "Mine actually. I decided to find myself in here. And I need the help of books."

"Books..." Terry began, blue eyes lingering on Emma's copies displayed, "are an intelligent woman's closest companions. Men are simply nothing compared to such pieces."

"Men are fuckers," Lucas boldly pointed out.

"Well after what my husband did to me," the older woman slipped Emma's book from between her fingers and studied it, "I couldn't agree more. Women are no different either. Bitches in all aspects."

"I like you already," Red said smiling widely, "don't you like her guys?" She stared at Emma and Belle in fascination, "I like an older woman who's as hot as hell but she also knows to use her fucking brains."

"Thank you," Terry said smiling.

And it is after one of these reading circle sessions that Emma found herself alone in the company of Terry one night. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that this occurred. Maybe it was bound to happen. And as they sat discussing the true intentions of Darcy next to each other in the dim lighting of the library, the older woman leaned in and pressed a kiss unto Emma's lips. At first she was astonished by the move and stared. But after realizing how hurt her heart had been for quite some time, especially since a certain person had clearly left the job, a change was needed. What it felt like to kiss a woman after Lily and...

Those nights spent dreaming of her and the last time they cast eyes on each other. When she was pushed away and taken down the block to spend a week in segregation. Crying and cursing life, realizing that the brunette did not give a shit because no visit was made in that cell. She had stayed away until Emma was let out and then everyone informed her that the Wing Governor had gone on vacation. In other words, the same thing had occurred again. Another female managed to fuck up her composure and attempted to destroy what little bit of a beaten heart she had left. But as mentioned before, the bite was hot but it was quick and easily brushed under the mat.

At least that's what she wanted to belief and forced herself to belief.

Within her third month spent in prison, already adjusting to the inside because she was in the company of amazing people, Emma was proven wrong. Her strong belief in making it happen with someone else could appear sturdy for three weeks thus far. Stolen kisses and hugs that basically led to nothing too fast because she had learned to face the harsh reality of life. Terry wasn't going to get out of here. Therefore there wasn't a future in that area of love. They eventually faded out but comforted each other anyway.

One afternoon whilst they were brushing through Mansfield Park, just in the recreation area about 4:30 pm, Betts walked in. Ruby had received a serious tongue lashing from Belle about flirting with the older woman. Therefore no catcalls or flirtatious remarks were made anymore upon casting eyes upon the Number 1. Sitting with her mouth clamped shut, she stared at Betts whilst the room grew silent. Everyone was suddenly uneasy, wishing to know why Karen was there all of a sudden. Perhaps it was tragic news.

"Hollamby has left the job," Shell did a great impression of Betts and received an applause and downright hoot from the other women.

Karen glared at her but eventually smirked whilst hugging a clipboard. Her eyes sought out Emma and she held a gaze that troubled the younger woman.

"I am just here to hand out assessment sheets based on your time spent in prison thus far..." snorts and rude exclamations followed, "you can all use the opportunity to suggest changes that will be looked at thoroughly."

"By who?" Shell stood up glared. "By you lot? Don't pretend as if you care because you don't. Look at the state of this place for crying out loud. You have us doing gardening, dirtying my nails -"

"It's a pity that you cannot take away something positive from a wonderful thing such as planting a flower and watching it grow," Betts replied.

"I want to watch my kiddies grow up! Not some sodden plant!"

"You should have thought of that when you murdered someone." Karen still had her eyes on Emma and it wasn't a nice occurrence. Was the older woman checking her out or something? Surely she couldn't be. "Anyway, I'm going to pass these around and you'll return them to me by tomorrow afternoon to be assessed by the top."

"You mean you alone," someone said as the papers were distributed. "Anyway, it's good to have a woman reading the papers for once. Our thoughts."

"Oh Miss Betts will read our suggestions," the taller Julie said smiling. "She always does."

"Always," the shorter one confirmed, "we just miss having two women at the top, is all. We miss Miss Mills..."

Emma lowered her eyes and focused on Mansfield Park, eyes that burnt suddenly. Terry had an arm around her and she didn't feel calm anymore because indeed the Governor's absence had destroyed her. Even trying hard to move through it was like just building up a facade. Like a Styrofoam wall that could be punched down easily. Who was she fooling?

The jingle of keys and the gates were being opened as she studied a page without reading any word. The heavy whispers that began and then the sound of heels. Betts was probably coming her way to hand over the sheet of paper.

"Miss Mills!" The Julies piped up, and Emma's eyes flew open wide. "It's so good to have you back!"

"Three bloody months!" Lucas exclaimed in awe.

Emerald eyes immediately fixated on the approaching brunette through the gates and she couldn't believe it. Even when Ruby gave her a small kick under the table, completely understanding how shocking this was, Emma still couldn't process the occurrence.

In walked Regina dressed as usual to stun any room full of people. Wearing a black long sleeved tailored jacket, a knee length black skirt and Emma's favorite color shirt: purple. The same purple one she had been dressed in when they first met. With her black killer heels, she took confident steps towards the pool table and rested a folder upon it. Dark hair touched her shoulders now, after three months and maybe it was possible to appear even more beautiful after so much time. Especially to Emma who immediately forgot the arm wrapped around her, belonging to a woman she had given a chance, desperately trying to muffle these unbelievable feelings.

"Good evening, everyone," she appeared absolutely different. Something about her eyes were sparkling more than ever. "I have returned in one piece. After quite a long vacation and a considerable amount of relaxation."

"You go, Miss Mills!" Lucas pumped her fists in the air. "Show them!"

"Did you get married already?" The Julies asked in unison, eyes wide and eager to know. "Is that why you're glowing?"

The brunette smiled but not once did she look in Emma's direction. It severely had an effect on the younger woman, immediately believing that she had indeed been played like an instrument. That everything had been completely unfair. Used and led on. She stared at the table hard, fists clenched. Anyway, it wasn't as if she actually still had feelings for the horrible woman who came back with a mask. Like some kind of an Evil Queen who played with hearts and destroyed them.

"There was no wedding," Regina said. The Julies gasped and so did some of the other women. Ruby turned to Emma with wide eyes, completely astonished. "Bad mistake. Moving on."

Emma couldn't believe it.

"Anyway," applause started because generally in there, most of the women were men haters these days. Regina smiled at the pool table, hair falling into her face. "As Miss Betts informed you, I'd like those sheets to be handed in by tomorrow so that we can both have a look at your suggestions. Please be assured that I will read every single one of your feedback with the utmost care in making changes that will benefit all of you."

Pressing the heels of her hands into stinging eyes, Terry asked what the matter was. She hadn't looked at her even once.

She hadn't even searched. Even if it was a mistake, which it obviously was, at least searching out a face would have been appreciated. To know that it wasn't all a figment of her imagination. And all those nights spent imagining their life on the outside wouldn't go to waste as being dreamt of by an obviously insane young woman. A woman who had honestly loved this older woman back. But believed that she should not be used as an experiment during an engagement.

"I have a list here that I'd like to share, in making a few changes for starters," Regina said after a pause.

If Emma had been looking, she would have been proven wrong. That her location had been sought out and brown eyes were focused on her. Even Betts had noticed. Instead, she rested her head upon the copy of Mansfield Park, eyes squeezed shut.

"Your recreational breaks have been set for 10am to 11am and 1pm to 2pm every day without any alternating."

A few groans filled the air but not much because no one cared really. Just the actuality of being let outside was enough.

"Patricia and Maggie, you are now in charge of the potting shed alongside Lucas..."

"What?" Red was mortified. "What the hell?"

"And Emma Swan..."

Amidst Red's protests, she heard her name and refused to belief it had really been uttered. Terry had to nudge her eventually. Emma looked up and focused her wet eyes upon Regina. For the first time, they looked at each other and in that moment, the feelings that had been hidden came rushing back into her head. All of them. Emma couldn't breathe.

"Pack your things," Regina said with a bland expression.

The heart could stop. Ice could suddenly fill up one's chest. Little daggers poking about. She's shipping me out. Great. Thanks a fucking lot.

"You're moving up to the 3s because of good behavior and approval by Miss Betts and myself," the Wing Governor added.

Emma couldn't process it. Even when the Julies clapped and Terry as well as her friends cheered her on, she couldn't believe it. Staring at the brunette in amazement, the entire room was muted and for the first time, she realized that maybe, just maybe she could be wrong about the woman. Lingering near the gate as Betts approached them, Regina diverted her eyes to speak to two women. Red had congratulated Emma and was already arguing with Patricia and Maggie about the sudden change.

"Why don't you start packing your things now, Emma?" Karen asked with a warm smile. "In fact, I'd like to speak to you privately during that. So let's get a move on."

She was followed into the room that had been shared with three others for three months. Emma pulled the plastic bag from under her mattress and silently began gathering up the few possessions. Books, mostly books. Whilst packing clothes that had almost become like uniforms from over wearing them, Karen slightly closed the door and hugged her clipboard.

"I noticed that you've taken a liking towards Terry," she observed openly. "But she's a lifer."

"I know," Emma said quietly, collecting her toiletries from the small cabinet.

"Maybe it's not best to attach yourself to someone you cannot share a future with..."

"As if I have any luck otherwise..."

Silence dragged on as the women chattered outside.

"So when you get out of here soon enough," Betts watched her, "what are your plans?"

"I still want to be a cop," the younger woman said, chucking her deodorant into the bag. She looked at Karen. "If they'll let me be one still."

"I can help you get into the prison system as an officer," the Number 1 informed her smiling. "I can even help you earn the title as Head Officer in charge. Or if you prefer, you can take up a job with a deeper connection to the inmates since you are already helping out a great deal. Perhaps Area Management can fit you in a program that assists lifers or...women who have been abused. Or you can teach a course to the inmates..."

Emerald eyes lit up. "Geez, that's..." Emma gasped. Her chest heaved. "That's incredible! You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would, Emma. Because you are a very special young lady." Betts smiled widely, glad to see a smile and receive that reaction. "You have proven me wrong in every aspect. And even though I had misjudged you before, I must say that I am completely sorry."

Suddenly Emma frowned because something was realized. Those words shouldn't have been spoken by Karen. Instead someone else should have been standing there, offering to help, showing that she 'genuinely cared'. And when that certain someone was thought of, tears came to Emma's eyes. She immediately turned her head away and twisted the top of the plastic bag.

"Why the sad face?" Betts asked, frowning deeply. "Having second thoughts already?"

"No, it's just..." she shook her head, "never mind -"

"No, tell me," the older woman urged. "What just happened there?"

"Everything you just said to me," Emma began, turning her eyes finally to Betts, "everything you just offered, choosing to help me. I just kind of realized that maybe someone else should have been there telling me those things. Not that I don't appreciate what you want to do. But I just wished that -"

"I know," Karen sent her a small smile, "I know Emma. Don't give up hope just yet."

"There you go again asking me to hold onto something I can't have." Picking up the bag, she hugged it.

"Don't give up hope, I said," Betts told her sternly. "Listen to me. Believe me. You are wrong."

"Yeah right," she followed the older woman into the recreational area once more and noticed that Regina had left already. "My life is shit, Miss Betts."

"Maybe I might second guess putting you on the 3s after such a low way of seeing yourself," Karen climbed the steps alongside her. "You have got to have faith, Emma. In all things. Completely speaking from knowing as much, your life will become better. The minute you set foot on the outside again, the change will be remarkable. I can guarantee you that."

She shook her head. She didn't believe it either way.

After leading her to the room next to Terry's, Betts left. Unpacking in a room all to herself was a small glorious moment. At least it was supposed to be freshly amazing. But after resting her books upon a small cabinet, she realized that it wasn't that glorious. It wasn't anything at all. Having her own bed in a room all to herself would soon turn out to be tormenting. Being locked in here alone, fighting nightmares about one woman. Feeling the real feel of sleeping alone.

There came two knocks on the door and she didn't turn around, believing it to be Terry.

"Come in," she said warily, "but don't chuck happiness my way because honestly, Terry, this isn't really a step into paradise. What I want..." her books were fixed neatly into the small space as she stooped, "is something I can never have from the looks of it. Can you even begin to imagine what it's like to love someone who has no idea how much you love them?"

She heard the door clang lightly upon the frame, the bolt preventing it from fully closing.

"I have to tell you something, to be honest," Emma said hoarsely, standing up, back still facing the door, "I fell in love with someone right? And I thought I could move past them by burying myself in books and...helping others. Lending a hand, you know? And then...then I realized today that I can't ever get over her. Because she's...I am so in love with her at this point, I can't even imagine what it would be like to love another woman. And I just...I just want to..." fists clenched, she heard heels click closer. Her eyes burnt, imagining Terry's saddened face. "I just want to tell her how many times I've dreamt of being with her...touching her and...kissing her."

The scent of White Diamond perfume was so strong, she almost died.

Turning around, Emma's breath was knocked out of her. Less than a foot away stood Regina and when she felt fingers entwine with hers, the world spun dangerously. It couldn't be happening. It really couldn't be. She was standing so close to her. She really was there. It was her imagination playing tricks on a mind that had become insanely focused on the brunette. Never wanting to let go. They stared at each other in astonishment and the feel of Regina's fingers next to hers was enough to send her body into a rage of desire.

"You must know, surely you must know, it was all for you," Regina began in a hoarse voice, holding Emma's hand. "The time off I took was all because of you. I spoke with...Betts," her voice was unsteady, eyes filled with tears, "and she has taught me to hope as I had...scarcely allowed myself before."

"Regina..." Emma said, breathless and completely in awe. The Wing Governor was quoting Mister Darcy and it was perfectly...amazing!

"Yes."

"Oh God, is it really you?"

"It is...really me."

"You really came back..."

"I could never stay away even though it was attempted..."

"I broke Rule 47 for you," Emma couldn't control herself as she smiled, "I was sent down the block and it was horrible. I really tried to forget you. I wanted to forget..."

The brunette gasped through parted lips and smiled, chest heaving.

"Emma, if your feelings are still what they were, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not...changed, but one word from you will silence me forever." She drew closer, close enough to force an immediate touch between the two of them. Bodies meeting. "If, however, your feelings had changed, I will have to tell you. Emma, you have...bewitched me body and soul and I love..." she breathlessly stopped, resting their foreheads together, "I love you."

Their lips grazed, sending electric bolts shooting through bodies that had been longing for this moment. Parted lips allowed warm breath to caress tingling cheeks. Shoulders held with shaky hands. Emma waited to be kissed. She wanted this so bad.

Then there was a knock on the door and they both moved away from each other, pink cheeks glowering in the dark.

It was Red. And she finally put two and two together and realized what the hell had been going on with Emma for three months now.

Xxx

* * *

**A/N – No. I refuse to give you the kiss that easily. I never give kisses easily. As a reader that has followed me for long, then you'd know that. So let me hear the feedback. Hit me with it hard. Two chapters left. I think. I don't...know...as...yet. **wink** **


	3. Shit Happens

***Hey there! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback and follows! Glad you finally showed up Nicole! To all my Bad Girls who had a severe crush on Karen Betts, you understand why I wrote this woman gay. Also, if you haven't watched the show as yet, please watch the first three seasons at least. Fantastic lesbian romance between the Wing Governor and an inmate. Your Swan Queen feels will tingle. Now on with the show! Get a box of tissues.***

* * *

**Chapter Three**

'_**Shit Happens.'**_

_**Excerpt:**_

"_No," Regina croaked._

"_So you're pissed at me now."_

_The silence that stretched on was her answer. _

"_I'm not an office quickie kind of person," she finally said, her throat aching terribly. _

_The brunette kept her eyes lowered. "I've just realized," Regina said in a low voice, barely audible, "that neither am I. Such frivolous occurrences aren't my cup of tea. It was a chase of the moment. A moment gone."_

"_Regina, I'm not trying to push you away or anything," she said fast, "I'm as flustered as you obviously. But –"_

"_Emma, you are dismissed," the brunette said warily. Head lowered, pen moving across paper. "Have a good day."_

"_Don't say that to me, that I'm dismissed as if I'm just some ordinary inmate," the blonde croaked. She went up to the desk and leant over it, clutching the edge with both hands. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to break our promise? Do you? Look at me."_

Xxx

* * *

**Their lips grazed, sending electric bolts shooting through bodies that had been longing for this moment. Parted lips allowed warm breath to caress tingling cheeks. Shoulders held with shaky hands. Emma waited to be kissed. She wanted this so bad.**

**Then there was a knock on the door and they both moved away from each other, pink cheeks glowering in the dark.**

**It was Red. And she finally put two and two together and realized what the hell had been going on with Emma for three months now.**

Regina turned to face the door, alarmed, eyes wide and frightful. Perhaps her thoughts had lingered on being discovered by one of the officers. Had Karen walked in then there would have been a flick of the wrist, dismissing anything further. But to have an inmate walk in on the moment that had brought on colored cheeks. One of Emma's friends but surely another pair of prying eyes that could whip up a grand amount of trouble. If so needed. If so tempted. Everything wasn't exactly safe suddenly.

She should have carefully assessed this situation before walking in. She should have approached it with delicate steps and continuous composure. But all walls had come crumbling down the second she listened to Emma's confessions. After deciding to come in here to offer congratulations and light conversation, those words had sparked even more in Regina. The need to close the distance and take what her aching heart wanted. A heart had been screaming for three months now since their first meeting.

Without saying another word, the other brunette stared at a completely softened face, wet brown eyes. Silence lingered on as fists clenched and the Wing Governor slipped past Lucas. Without even casting another glance at Emma. The blonde couldn't believe the fastidious move, to just depart without saying another word. Ruby turned her attention to her friend and stared, lips parted. Turning away, the younger woman rubbed cheeks that were severely warm. She suddenly hated Lucas' intrusion more than ever now.

"Oh my gods," the taller brunette tumbled unto Emma's new bed, "that's the Miss Darcy you told me about? Regina? Oh dear goodness!"

"Just…don't tell anyone, okay?" Emma pleaded, her eyes leaking tears down a face as white as chalk now. All flushed skin was a thing of the past. "Please keep this between us. I don't…I don't want anyone else to find out about us."

"What do you take me for?" Ruby seemed offended. "I'm not going to grass you out or something. Besides, I think it's pretty fucking hot, to be honest. Gosh!" she snatched Emma's hand and tugged her unto the bed. "This is amazing! You're shagging an older woman, the Wing Governor!"

Emma could have taken it as a desirous thrill. But her intentions were not to seem too pleased about the entire affair. It wasn't because of the lacking moment that had been snatched. A dying moment that had haunted dreams. It was because after all this time suffering and drowning in her self-doubts on the possibility of an US, Regina had managed to completely shock her. The realization of it all still being processed. A walk through the door. Breathless coming in and breathless going out.

"So how was it?"

Emerald eyes were unfocused. "How was what?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!" Lucas punched her arm playfully, "making love to Miss Mills…in here or possibly somewhere else. In her office…taking off her jacket and ravishing her with kisses all over. The taste of skin."

"We never went that far," Emma confessed. But she wasn't believed.

Ruby's eyes shone. "You're lying. You must have –"

"Nope," the younger woman hung her head, blonde hair tumbling around broad shoulders, "we never even kissed either. She was gone for three months and now she's back and…"

The actualization of her intrusion suddenly dawned upon Ruby. "Oh shit! I ruined it!"

Not a word was said but continued silence as Emma played with her fingers, eyes lowered.

"I'm so sorry, Emma! I had no idea!" Ruby confessed, leaning in. "Had I known then the door would have been guarded by me. But I had no idea what was happening. I just came up here to congratulate you further on getting on the 3s. And voila!" She sighed, "I ended up spoiling your moment of bliss."

"Yeah well," the blonde rose up from the bed and idly fixed her stuff on the small vanity, "it's gone now. Hopefully there will be another moment."

The bell tolled, signaling lock up time. And she was left by herself. Moving to the window and pushing it outwards with cold hands, she stood on the toes of brown boots. Trying to peer outside. Realizing that she was three floors up and not directly in line with the gate anymore. Therefore downwards her eyes were cast, awaiting something. Anything. Eventually exactly what she hoped for happened. The sign of red leather walking along a stone pathway, heels clicking as inmates shouted to each other across walls.

"Good night, Miss Mills!"

"Love your coat, Miss Mills!"

"Glad to have you back!"

"You're awesome and fucking hot!"

She never looked up, handing in her keys, shoes crossed at the ankles. Leaning upon the counter, clutching an armful of files of some sort. How beautiful she was in Emma's eyes. Suddenly appearing after such a long time. Crashing into the younger woman's life over and over again like rough, warm waves. The smell of her skin, the brief taste of trembling lips. Fingers brushing the fabric of that purple shirt. Emma couldn't believe that they had actually shared a moment. That they had both acknowledged what was really felt within. The need to push things further. So much further.

"Good night, Miss Mills!" she called through the window, her voice hoarse and shaky.

Just as her car keys were collected, Regina dropped them. Hearing that voice. Ignoring such a remarkable thing would haunt her dreams until they met again if she didn't seek out the source. Stooping in such a ladylike manner to retrieve the keys to her car, the Wing Governor stared up at the third floor. Lips parted, she sought out the exact window, counting the cells. And then when their eyes met, Emma smiled. With that many eyes on the brunette, only a wry one could be returned. Nevertheless, something passed between them in the silence. And turning around, she waked away leaving the younger woman's heart half empty in her aching chest.

Xxx

* * *

Two days later, the real aftereffect of that night was felt. Emma was summoned to the Wing Governor's office after breakfast and she immediately rushed out, eager for them to meet again. Already anticipating the chance to at least touch her this time, possibly indeed having that kiss in a closed office, the door was pushed open with a smile. Upon entering, Regina was speaking on the phone, busily writing upon a yellow notepad. The entirety of the scene was so unlike Emma's experience in life thus far. Manning a desk and such a serious position, the older woman was way more mature. Busy as ever, carrying her attitude around duties with an air and manner of being completely in control. Composed. Dedicated.

Ushering Emma to have a seat, one was taken and she was immediately reminded of her induction.

"How are you?" was the question asked after the phone call ended.

Brown eyes became softened as emerald ones gazed back.

"Honestly?" Emma sat on the edge of the green cushioned chair, never looking away. "All I can think about over and over again is kissing you. And…" she watched Regina's lips part, eyes widening, "making a dream become reality."

There was silence as they both continued to gaze at each other across a desk that suddenly seemed so wide. A surface that was neatly arranged but like an ocean separating them. She immediately remembered the older woman quoting Darcy two nights ago and the flush on Emma's cheeks darkened. Fingers tingled to touch soft honey colored skin, to taste lips that had felt so soft. The kiss of an angel as pretty as the woman sitting there, completely lost in emerald eyes that just couldn't tear themselves away. All because of the dying passion growing in both of them to close the distance and finally kiss each other.

"Lucas," the Wing Governor began, her voice unsteady, "that's a possible problem."

Emma frowned. "You mean walking in on us having a moment?"

Regina's chest heaved. "Yes." Well-manicured hands were rested upon the table on top a pile of papers. Emma was relieved to see that there was no evidence of a ring anymore. "She is equipped with a dangerous weapon to use against me."

"She wouldn't say a word," the blonde assured, "trust me."

It was the brunette's turn to frown. "How can you be so certain?"

"Because I am. You just need to trust me."

"You are not in control of Lucas' mouth," Regina reminded her, leaning over the desk slightly. "If the need arises and someone is pushed, they can speak of all and anything. Therefore we must come up with an excuse to conceal what happened immediately."

She couldn't quite process those words. Sitting in one position, emerald eyes intensely studied a face that was lined with worry.

"I already told her the truth," Emma confessed.

Regina stared at her in bewilderment. Perhaps she had heard wrong? It couldn't be. "What?"

The younger woman shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about. Like I said, you just need to trust me."

"Emma, are you completely out of your mind?" the brunette asked in a voice that slightly trembled.

"I'm out of my mind because I'm in love with you," Emma muttered.

"How could you actually confess such a thing to another inmate? Are you aware of the consequences of our actions, if anything is discovered? Betts will have no choice but to sack me. And she's really sticking her neck out for both of us."

"Look, will you just listen to me?" Emma asked in a frustrated tone, "nothing will happen, okay? If Red does say something, a slip of the mouth. Then no one will believe a word."

"I just moved you up to the 3s!" Regina was horrified in the younger woman's complete confidence. "In case you haven't noticed, when we're in a room together, Emma, I cannot take my eyes off of you. It takes every ounce of my being to do such a thing. Obviously other inmates have noticed. They probably believe that I have a genuine interest in your wellbeing. But if there is a sudden slip of romantic relations between the two of us, then belief will strike up in a flash."

"So what the hell do you want me to do then?" the blonde asked, folding her arms. "Because we can't reverse anything that happened."

"You have jeopardized everything in placing trust in Ruby Lucas. Almost doing the same thing where Terry is concerned," Regina said firmly, "perhaps next time, your mind will act above your heart."

"Well sorry if I can't control my freaking heart when it comes to you," Emma replied bitterly. "You were gone for close to three months, leaving me to think all kinds of things about you. That you moved on, got married, probably was never coming back. I tried so hard to get over all of it. And then there you are in front of me. Suddenly all these freaking feelings come rushing back. And I can't tell anyone about it. No one. I'm supposed to bottle everything inside whilst being shut away in here?"

"It was a bad move, confiding in someone about us," Regina wouldn't back down.

"Well good for you because you're on the other side of the bars and you're easily confiding and cozying up with Betts." Emerald eyes became softened with tears. "For your information, I'm not a frigging sponge, soaking up everything. I didn't even say much. We don't even talk about it, Ruby and I. So I don't see why you have to be all bitchy about it."

The brunette sighed. Fingers ran through disheveled hair. Eyes were lowered. She sat back in that soft leather chair that came with authority and remained silent. Such a delicate situation before her. A young woman who was eager to express feelings that were dangerously spiraling out of control. Suddenly, returning to work seemed like such a tremendous pressure. And she even began to regret that moment shared by them in Emma's cell on the 3s. Perhaps a simple conversation would have been better. Words exchanged that expressed her inner feelings instead of stepping into the young woman's personal space.

"You have three months remaining," she said finally as Emma stared at her without ever looking away. She couldn't look at her whilst saying the next thought. "A short time. So maybe it's wise if we just...stay away from each other -"

"What?"

"Until you are released," Regina fixed her gaze upon Emma and noted the look of disbelief. "It is the best move, Emma. Considering the fact that we cannot be certain of our behavior when..." she swallowed hard, "...we're so close to each other. Distance, is best."

"Don't do this to me," the blonde choked, and emerald orbs were filled with tears. "Don't you dare do it."

"Will you please see reason here?" Regina pleaded, blinking back tears.

"I can't do that!" Emma cried hoarsely, moving closer to the desk. Immediately, Regina squeezed herself further into the leather chair. "How can you ask me to do that after that moment the other night? Do you even know what this is like for me? You come back and you've broken down my walls again. And just the thought of seeing you every day, talking to you. Regina, that keeps me going."

"You managed to breathe without me for three months," the brunette felt tears leak down her face from the thought of it. "And just as you confessed, efforts were made to forget me, to forget your feelings whilst I suffered through mine. Trying to find a way to accept what I felt for you instead of building up a wall again. Now I'm second thinking the strength of your...love...for me. Because if you can actually handle this for three months without falling apart as I did, then perhaps another three months wouldn't be as bad as you think."

Emma was confused. "What the hell does that even mean?" she asked hoarsely.

"It means that three more months with distance between us might provide some light on the depth of your feelings." Her voice was firm but small. "After all, you have loved a woman before. The feelings must not be new -"

"I've never loved a woman like you before," the blonde said, her fingers trembling. "I've never fallen in love so fast with someone like you before. And when all of them left and never came back, you did. You came back. That's why I can't let you go now -"

"I'm not asking you to let go of me," the brunette said, blinking through tears, "I am just pointing out that this is entirely new for me and I cannot handle you around me whilst I try to do my job. I cannot deal with this any other way."

"Then you want me to run the other way when you come walking into G Wing?" Emma couldn't believe it. She stared back in astonishment. "Is that what you want? For me to hide for the remaining three months, make myself invisible?"

Regina breathed through her lips, chest heaving uncontrollably. "Yes," she whispered. "Please."

"You are unbelievable!" Emma cried. She pushed herself up, tears in eyes that stung. "Have your way then," a glare ensued. "After all, your job is obviously more important than I am. And your age probably makes you see me as some whiny teenager who can't control her freaking feelings. But this is all your fault. Because you came back. You pushed me. I guess I'll have to spend three more months dreaming of what it feels like to kiss you. Just like the three behind me. This is shit!"

The brunette stared at the woman who could turn her into an emotional mess in seconds. "Shit happens, sweetheart. I know this is hard but you have to do this."

Emma scoffed. She shook her head as there was a knock on the door. "Don't call me sweetheart in a situation like this. Because it just makes me feel like a baby whilst you sit in the big chair and give all the orders. Just as you did with me. Let's see who pulls through these three months without losing their interest in the other. I bet that you'll find some other guy on the outside who can give you exactly what you don't want to take from me because after all, what I have to offer you is probably not even worth that much."

"Emma!" Regina stood up, staring in disbelief. But the door was pulled open.

Betts stepped in tentatively, watching the younger woman stride out. The Wing Governor scrubbed her eyes with shaky hands and then swore after realizing that she had just smudged her eyeliner terribly.

Xxx

* * *

Feet folded under her, upon the grass she sat in the shade of a tree, possibly the tallest one in the prison compound. A mind that was trying so hard to focus on the words printed across pages. A story that was her second favorite, a novel by Jane Austen titled EMMA. All about matchmaking gone wrong. Stupid Cupid. She groaned. Two weeks gone by and she had been staying away from Regina. She wanted to beat the love angel with a freaking stick for making her fall in love with a woman who didn't love as much as the heart beating in an aching chest. Her heart. Fully and completely functioning again, fuelled by thoughts of making love to one person.

"I suppose you are avoiding me," Terry assumed, suddenly appearing and taking a seat next to the younger woman. The cover of the book was checked.

"Nah," Emma turned a page, "I'm just closed up again. Like a box."

"That's not nice." The wind whipped blonde hair in front of such a pretty face. Fingers managed to caress soft cheeks as strands were tucked behind the blonde's ears. "Perhaps I should find a way to open you up again."

Those words could not even rattle Emma's heart. She smiled barely. "You're such a tease."

"Babe, you are aware of my feelings for you. As I have said, it's a shame I have to spend my entire life in this shithole. Watching you leave less than three months from now will kill my heart."

She could even stand every chance with the older woman by her side if so desired. Intimacy. Everything. All that was needed would be a simple confession of hanging on until the three months were over. Terry would willingly take her back. There would be no need to hide anymore and after her time was up, surely feelings for another person would be pushed into a locked chest. Because the older woman sitting just there was a powerful romantic. In every aspect, simple caresses that led to everything else. Whilst the one she was so desperately clinging to sat in that stupid office and played the distance game.

Emma sighed. She rested a wary head upon Terry's right shoulder and was immediately pulled closer. After reading a few pages in silence, a kiss was pressed unto her hair and it was welcomed. The warmth of someone else. It was treasured for the moment. But every other feeling was kept at bay, since no matter how hard it was attempted, her heart could not let go of Regina.

"The suggestions are quite expressive," Karen said, seated with a pile of papers on her lap. Looking up, Regina's location by the window was frowned upon. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

Silence.

Rising from her chair, she rested the pile of papers on the desk and approached the brunette. Upon standing next to her, Regina's face was studied, tears detected. Karen followed her line of sight and watched as blonde hair was caressed by Terry, an older inmate on G Wing. Surely it could not be Emma? But her suspicions were silenced when the younger woman laughed. Face upturned, the two of them gazed at each other under the tree as Terry caressed fair cheeks.

She was speechless.

Xxx

* * *

When it was firmly demanded that they keep distance from each other, suddenly Emma noticed that the Wing Governor was showing up everywhere. In places she shouldn't even be like taking walks on the ground. And it appeared as if tabs were being kept on the blonde's whereabouts. Which pretty much surprised and angered her at the same time because it was becoming hard to avoid any collisions. Especially when the brunette strategically would place herself in Emma's line of sight over and over again every single day.

What was she doing?

Emma was eating dinner one evening with Terry by her side and Ruby along with Belle. Light chatter followed as they discussed their lives on the outside before coming in here. Every now and again, the brunette stood by the gates leading into the recreational area glancing into the dining area. Whenever emerald eyes were fixated on her, she quickly looked away. She had no reason to be there, no reason to be every freaking place the younger woman was. So Emma thought. But Regina obviously had her reasons.

Getting up angrily, she emptied her green plastic tray and returned it unto the serving counter. Then with fists clenched, her footsteps led to the gate. Walking past Regina, playing the part that had been given to her without consideration, Emma's boots padded upon the tiled floors as she headed to the steps. The sound of heels behind her was enough to weaken knees that suddenly felt wobbly.

"Miss Swan," there was the stupid formality again.

Inhaling deeply, she squeezed her eyes shut and stopped. "Miss Mills."

The sound of Regina breathing through her lips. That amazing sound signaling that the woman was breathless. She was always breathless around Emma. And it triggered a reaction from the blonde that wasn't expected. Spinning around, she almost collided with the Wing Governor. Almost. Instantly a step was taken backwards as the brunette swayed on the spot, obviously losing control of herself. Overwhelming emotions taking the reins.

"I'd like to have a word," Regina said. The area around the staircase was empty.

"You already said more than one." Emma folded her arms.

"Oh stop with being like this," the brunette was lightly angry. "Behaving so rebellious."

"Well you give me no choice, do you?"

"You have to stop this," Regina pleaded. "This game you're playing."

A frown was given. "You're the one who chucked me into your distance game. I'm not playing anything else. What the hell you're talking about, I have no idea."

"Emma -"

"This is what you wanted, remember?" emerald eyes glared back. "To have me stay away from you, Miss Mills. Well that's what I'm doing. A month hasn't even gone by yet and you're already breaking your code. I told you it wasn't a good idea. But no. You wanted to play the power card and fuck this up. And you're just not realizing that seconds slipping by cannot be lived again. Every second that goes by, even for five minutes, you could be touching me." Emma leant closer. "I could be kissing you. All over too."

Regina gasped, her lips quivering. "Stop it," she managed to whisper.

"You can't face the truth, can you?" Emma purposely brushed their hands together upon the railing. She watched the brunette tremble. "Can you honestly move past three months more with me in here? Knowing that all the things you're dreaming of me doing to you every single night, I could have done half of them already?"

"Why are you doing this?" the brunette choked, blinking fast.

"Because I want to taste you, Regina," Emma whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "I want to taste all of you. Kiss every inch of you. I want to feel you against me. Every part of you -"

"Jesus Christ", the brunette was completely astonished, choking on her feelings.

"Three months, approximately ten weeks, and seventy days, more or less," the blonde turned on the steps and began climbing them. "Let's see how long you can go without me."

xxx

* * *

Some part of her felt triumphant after that confrontation.

Emma swam through a bit of pride over knowing that she had intimidated the Wing Governor. Now the woman was completely avoiding G Wing again. So predictable this was to the blonde. The decision to finally lock herself up there in her office and suffer. With each passing day, every hour dragged by so terribly, a decision was made to practice basketball and learn it. She had played in high school with the guys. But her skills needed sharpening again especially playing against some of the other inmates who were well into the game.

When it wasn't basketball, it was pools. Terry taught her. Betts and Regina would walk by on their way out, setting eyes upon the older inmate holding Emma close and guiding her hands along the table. So close, enough to damage the brunette's heart terribly before leaving work every night. She'd return home and resort to nightmares that entailed no future for them anymore. All because she was trying to do the right thing but a young woman's heart could not be tamed. Crying herself to sleep for over a week, Regina couldn't take it anymore.

She decided to confront Emma about Terry's closeness.

Just as the reading circle was coming to a close one evening as it rained heavily, the door was pushed open. Emma's head turned to catch the Wing Governor standing there. At first, she immediately became lost in brown eyes that were wide. But then recollections of their conversations and decisions made resurfaced and with fists clenched, the blonde lowered her head again. Ruby obviously didn't know about the recent developments so she assumed that everything was fine between the older woman and Emma.

"Let's get a move on," she urged the other girls, avoiding the Governor's eyes. Trying not to look too bashful.

Terry stepped past Regina and the Governor avoided eye contact as if terribly disgusted. When everyone had cleared out, Emma stood up without even casting a glance at the door as it was closed. In the older woman stepped tentatively, hugging herself, trying to gather composure, enough to begin this emotional conversation. After nothing was said for some time, the blonde snapped her book close and sighed.

"Look, if you have something to say to me, then get it out already." Her tone was harsh.

"Please don't speak to me like that," Regina tried to say in a firm voice.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, casting a wary glance at her.

Regina locked the door from the inside and when the sound filled the silence, emerald eyes were lifted to stare in bewilderment. Obviously someone could open the lock from the outside if so desired. But if the knob was turned and an officer discovered the door locked, then whoever it was would leave it that way. Smart move, but so not worth it anyway.

Gathering her books up into a heap, she lingered near the table as heels clicked closer. Gracefully. The way the brunette walked. Tucking dark hair behind her ears. The smell of her perfume could always turn the younger woman's body on immediately. Passionate feelings that could choke them both as one tried to hold up her ignorant front whilst the other was obviously collapsing. Stepping closer to Emma, Regina studied the younger woman's face in silence. Breathless as usual and aching to touch her.

"I want you to stay away from...Terry," she said in a husky voice finally.

"What the hell?" Emma stared at her in disbelief.

"You heard me," Regina's voice was firm now. Really firm. They both looked at each other. "I want you to…stay away from her."

"Oh so now you're jealous?" the blonde asked. "Now you want me all to yourself? Can't bear it anymore, can you? Well you can't tell me who the hell to hang around with. Not because you've put me on a frigging period of suspension."

"I don't want you to look at her the way you do!" Regina stepped closer but Emma stepped back fast. That was enough to force tears into brown eyes. "Please, I beg of you."

"Go to hell," the blonde said angrily. "I'm not your toy. You can't chuck my feelings around like a pouch or something. I don't like it when people tell me how to run my life."

"Can you just cease the ridiculous display of immaturity and grow up?" Regina snapped, fists clenched. Emerald eyes were wide now.

"You're the one who's behaving immature, not me!" she picked up her books. "Stalking me, showing up everywhere I am. Checking up on me and everyone I talk to."

"All for good reason," the brunette said, "since your display of affections towards Terry even at the pool table has shown me a great deal as to where your loyalties lie. In everything else except me. Refusing to trust and believe in me. When I have told you that this is the best way forward. To fight through the remaining months and have everything we ever dreamt of on the outside."

"I'm not like that," Emma said hoarsely, "I can be very reserved with everything else. But I can't control how I feel about you. I can't control it. And because you want to keep me at arm's length, then I am trying to do something about it."

"Purposely having her touch you just to make me jealous?" Regina croaked, "are you trying to seriously hurt my heart until I cannot stand this any longer and I lose my sanity? Is that what you're trying to accomplish here, Emma? Because if your intention is to hurt me in every way possible since I simply asked you to wait for me. Until we have each other completely after your remaining time. Then I cannot go through with this. I will not stick around here any longer."

"Then what will you do?" emerald eyes were suddenly fearful now.

"I'll have no other choice than to leave the job." Hands felt for the table's edge as she grew weak. "Because it is obvious that this has spiraled out of control and we're making a terrible mistake. What we feel for each other is too intense. Especially what I feel for you. It is completely disturbing and I am afraid because no one has ever made me feel this way. In such a short span of time, you have managed to corrupt my sense of composure. And I cannot continue like this any longer."

Emma's vision was blinded by tears. "Well look who has given up as expected."

"Because you have no limits and no understanding of the severity of this," Regina's voice was weak, barely audible. "You have managed to act out in a way that has hurt me terribly. I believed that you understood my commitment to you. When I promised you...everything..."

"You never -"

"I told you I...love you..." the brunette couldn't breathe. "Apparently your generation takes that confession lightly but at my age, those three words mean everything."

"I'm sorry," Emma said hoarsely, staring into eyes that were filled with tears. Hanging her head, the blonde watched as dark hair fell into the older woman's face. She studied her in silence and began to feel horrible. Standing in the Governor's shoes, seeing things through her eyes. "I've only been thinking about me and I haven't been thinking about what this must be like for you."

Lifting her head, brown eyes were focused on her once more. "Then can you assess my situation right now and save me the pain you've been putting me through?" Regina asked, in a very steady voice because she was trying really hard to keep herself together. "Because I am ready to make a decision, Emma. And if your behavior does not change by tomorrow, then I'll hand in my resignation. It's already written and in my bag. I only have to give it to Karen. Then I'll be out of your life for whatever time is left. You wouldn't have the chance to see me around here. I will not be visiting. So think carefully."

She didn't even have to think about it further. The thought of not seeing Regina around at all? For less than three months but more than nine weeks? How the hell was she supposed to live through that again? Such a horrible feeling to honestly think of another slice of distance that could push the brunette in the path of someone else worthier.

"I'll act like a Nun for the rest of my sentence," Emma said, blinking back tears. "I'll stay away from Terry. Just don't leave the job. Don't. Because if you do then I'll stay awake every night thinking of you meeting someone else out there who is so much better than me. Because I'm shit."

Regina was completely bruised by that statement. Utterly affected. "You're not shit. You're anything but that. Severely stubborn, arrogant, set on your ways. But all the same entirely loved by me."

"You actually love me," Emma said, feeling the words on her tongue.

"Yes. I said that more than once. But you haven't said it as yet." Sitting on the table's edge, the older woman gazed at the blonde, waiting.

"I wanted to kiss you before it was said," Emma confessed, immediately capturing the brunette's full attention. She was stared at with wide eyes. "Because I want you to feel exactly how much I am in love with you then. I want to prove it to you. Not just say three words without giving something else. If you want to know something else about me, I'm a very intimate person. I am really the kind of lover who will not hesitate in showing you exactly how you make me feel."

Regina did the one thing she had made a decision to stay away from. Taking Emma's hand, the younger woman was pulled closer as she stood up from sitting on the table. Resting their foreheads together, trembling from the passion building up inside of them, they both lingered near. It was an astounding feeling to be so close. Listening to her breathing, feeling her body so close and soft. Hands holding shoulders, Regina stood on the toes of her shoes and rubbed their noses together. Feeling the intensity of their love. All of it. Breathing through parted lips as they both drowned in each other's smell and warmth.

"Kiss me," she said hoarsely, their cheeks pressed together. "Kiss me and at least you'll have something to leave the room with. So that as you said, this moment wouldn't be lost and somehow I'll be one step closer to having you make love to me completely."

Emma choked on those words but managed to reply. "If I kiss you, Regina, then I might not be able to stop myself from going further."

"I'll stop you," the brunette whispered into her right ear. The blonde trembled in her boots.

"I don't think you will be able to."

"Then do this for both of us. Give me something to take away. So that I can sleep tonight. Give me a slice of heaven to keep in my memory that will help us through the rest of time." Regina breathed upon Emma's neck. She shivered from their nearness. The intensity.

Bringing her face to the front, Emma brushed their lips together and their bodies trembled dangerously. She trembled inside and heard the brunette gasp as their chests were pressed together. Feeling more than was ever felt before. The softness of her breasts, chest heaving, heart racing together. Passion overwhelmed her as lips were tasted slowly, softly. Fingers curled up in dark hair that was short and choppy. Emma kissed her without stopping. It was fresh and a moment of bliss. The way Regina kissed her, knowing that this was the first time she was tasting another woman.

Soft lips that felt so different from the norm. How Emma's body felt, skin like velvet, the smell of powder and the taste everything a woman could offer. But only barely. Everything else would be dreamt of from now until the day when they could finally make love entirely. When her mouth could taste so much more, hidden behind clothes. That tank top, faded blue jeans.

Emma lifted her boot and caressed Regina's right leg as the kiss lasted longer. Wrapping her arms around the older woman and offering as much in such a short time. Trying to indeed give something that would cement the love and trust, everything. Hoping that it was enough to help Regina wait for her. Because she was afraid that her interest would die away. After all, no one stuck around long. And to have a woman of Regina's age love her so much, it was breathtaking. She had never given her heart to an older woman before. An older woman had never been this captivated by her. It was almost as if this was the moment that had been dreamt of for so many years.

To have Regina love her back more than she could ever imagine.

"I have to go now," Emma whispered, reminding them both that it was lock up time. She pressed a kiss unto trembling lips. "Less than three months left before I show you everything you can ever imagine."

"I'll be dreaming of that moment," the brunette said hoarsely.

They wrapped arms around each other and couldn't let go. After some time, when they finally did, Regina followed her to G Wing. Staying at the gate, brown eyes watched emerald ones for a little longer. Emma tore her gaze away and headed upstairs, heart pounding.

Xxx

* * *

Two months passed without ease. Trying to stay away from each other remained a struggle indeed, especially when they unintentionally found themselves close to each other. Emma would be in the compound outside and a twirl on the spot would confront her with brown eyes. Staring in bewilderment, they'd immediately walk the other way, cheeks glowering. When she was playing basketball, the Wing Governor purposely positioned her chair by the window. And Emma's body would be given a roam over as a passionate mind gazed upon her heart's desire.

They never spoke to each other vocally. But through their lingering gazes that signaled a longing and commitment that was still present. Emma began to feel completely whole again. Knowing that someone truly loved her, wanted her with a soul and mind that was captivated.

One day just after watching the blonde play a sweaty game of basketball, Regina realized that she couldn't stand the longing. Nearness was desired. So much that she rose up from her chair and went out the door with one purpose in mind. Upon entering G Wing, the women were in the recreational area just after lunch. Feeling the place buzz with energy, she felt more enlightened than ever whilst conversing with the Julies. Awaiting the appearance of someone specifically. Eyes lingering near the gate, breath held, Regina suddenly saw blonde hair and blinked twice as fast.

Coming through the entryway, Emma looked utterly hot and sweaty, hair tied up into a high ponytail. Shoulders hunched, she came in and when their eyes met, the message was delivered clear enough. Dismissing the Julies, Regina walked weakly up to the younger woman. She lingered near her without the meeting of eyes. Feeling the tension between them. And whilst everyone was busy chatting, their fingers brushed lightly.

"Miss Mills…" Emma croaked, considering around them with cautious eyes.

Regina's lips remained parted. "I…need…you."

And without sparing a second, heels clicked upon the tiled floors as she walked away. Processing the invitation a little too slow, Emma ended up being a couple steps behind when she did proceed. Through the hallways they went, empty hallways that tilted dangerously from the feeling of complete passion building up.

Her office door was pushed open and they entered, the secretary busily typing away. Then blindly batting it close again, Regina pushed Emma against the wall and crushed trembling lips unto soft ones.

Pressed together, they ravished each other with kisses so deep, hands were wrapped around waists to steady themselves further. Blonde hair that felt so silky, lips were so sweet and intoxicating, head tilted sideways to bring their mouths fully together. She kissed her whiilst using trembling hands to explore as much as possible. Taking what was desired. Tasting the tender skin just under her jawline that was tilted up, emerald eyes fluttering close. The smell of her sweat intermingled with vanilla perfume, cream and bodywash. Watermelon lipgloss that rubbed upon red painted lips and soothed them.

When fingers brushed between her legs, Emma gasped. "Wait," she was breathless, taking a hold of Regina's hand around the wrist. "Stop."

Brown eyes were wide when their faces parted, staring at her.

The blonde fought to breathe but nevertheless took full control of the maddening situation. "Remember our promise. Waiting -"

"Right."

Regina's eyes fluttered close. She rested a hand upon the wall, fingers splayed. Lowering her head, their foreheads met as Emma considered a face that was shadowed in dim lighting. But beautiful as ever.

They were slowly venturing into dangerous waters. At that moment, someone could come sauntering through that door and discover blushed faces. And this wouldn't be the first instance since Ruby's intrusion. Just imagine if it was Di Barker or Hollamby. Then all hopes of seeing each other for the remaining months would be washed away.

Returning to her cell that evening was a challenge because of the floor spinning out of control. The pool table twisted and the steps slid sideways. Clutching the railing, boots padded upon the metal as she climbed up. Emma spent the remaining hour before lock up curled up on a bed that wasn't exactly soft and mushy. Her body longed for such comfort. The feel of thick covers and pillows. She eventually fell asleep even before the bell tolled with a peaceful mind and a satisfied heart.

For four weeks in a row the Wing Governor visited the 3s without even being noticed by anyone. Perhaps it was crazy to even believe that not a prison officer or inmate attached any meaning to the brunette's presence. Maybe most of them just had enough shit to swim through, personal problems and everything else. But when Di Barker was supposed to detect certain things, her eyes just glazed over them. Possibly this lack of interest was solely because of her growing attachment to once again, another prison officer on G Wing. Di had a reputation of falling for fellow screws: officers who started working there and showed her even the slightest interest. And at that precise point in time, when she was in charge of opening up and locking the inmates on the 3s, Officer Wilkinson was being stalked.

Ruby was right across the wing from Emma. Belle was next door to Ruby. Terry was next to Belle and the other older women didn't give a shit what went on around them, especially Terry. She was buried in book and stayed in there without resurfacing after Emma started distancing herself. Apparently the lifer was working on a novel. So as soon as the bell tolled in the mornings or afternoons, the 3s remained empty.

Except for one room.

Emma was suffering from terrible cramps one afternoon, actually the first occasion a visit was paid. Being allowed to stay in her room by Di Barker, there she was, hugging a pillow and trying to focus on reading Wuthering Heights. But the book's plot was too conflicting and angsty to latch any full attention on, especially through the severest of pains that sliced through her abdomen. No pain killers. No heating pad. Nothing. She couldn't even move.

Upon closing her eyes, no observation was made when the door was lightly pushed open. A smile turned into a frown and the brunette tiptoed closer after softly pushing the door close.

When the bed creaked, Emma almost jumped out of her skin. She gasped, staring at Regina sitting next to her. Wearing a red tailored dress with a black long sleeved jacket, the older woman had on a pair of brown knee high leather boots. She studied Emma's face and waited in silence.

Folding her feet under, the blonde turned to face the one person who could make the end of the rope longer again. Hope. Faith. Hanging on because of this. This connection between two hearts that wouldn't let go.

They gazed at each other without saying a word. A gaze turned into eyes pinched from smiles.

"Why aren't you playing basketball today?" Regina asked, reaching out to tuck strands of silky blonde hair behind a right ear. "I was waiting for your glorious entrance and your hot and sweaty exit."

"Horrible cramps," Emma hung her head. "Horrible, horrible cramps that always make me hate being a woman."

A pitiful smile was offered, black hair falling into Regina's face. She cupped the younger woman's chin and studied the distinct swirl of emerald orbs. The fluttering of eyelashes. No makeup. Fresh skin, so smooth to the touch.

"Why didn't you retrieve Paracetemol from the Medicine Counter?" the Wing Govenor seemed worried more now.

"Because I'm not taking any drugs anymore." The blonde sighed, "I'm done with all forms of drugs."

"Was that decision linked to Killian Jones?" Regina had read her file obviously. The entire case had been gone over with a fine teeth comb. Several times. Emma stared at her without speaking. "I am sorry," the brunette said quickly, "I did not mean to mention his name. Please forgive me. I have a funny way of prying without even realizing it."

"I don't want to talk about him, okay?" she pleaded.

A nod was given in reply. Removing trembling fingers from her lap, the brunette decided to offer as much comfort as possible since the opportunity was open. Wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder, she was pulled close as Regina's other hand caressed soft tendrils. Slowly she massaged an aching scalp that was vanilla scented, pressing a kiss unto Emma's hair. Her chest heaved as emotions tickled, feeling amazingly warm and at home with the younger woman wrapped in her arms. They stayed that way whilst the world went on around them. The sound of a bouncing ball just beyond the window that was parted oped. A chilled wind rushing in as the sky darkened.

"Can you hold me like this forever?" Emma asked in a soft voice, eyes focused on the fluttering pink blinds the Julies had sewn for her.

Brown eyes blinked, chin resting on the blonde's head. "You're going to push me into quite a mushy mood."

Taking Regina's left hand, Emma pulled her fingers downwards. She rested a warm palm upon her midsection and sighed. The pain was immediately soothed, chased away.

"I can't wait to fall asleep next to you," head lifted, a kiss was tenderly pressed unto a warm cheek that colored immediately. Lips lingering there, the smell of apple scented bodywash was intoxicating. Feeling quite mischievous, she playfully licked Regina's jawline.

The brunette shivered from such a move. Wide eyes met emerald ones dancing from playful thoughts. "I am not an ice cream cone."

"I want to lick you all over," Emma teased, reaching in, mouth closing around the brunette's jawline as she sucked softly.

Regina's toes pointed in her boots when kisses were offered next. Pressed upon her temple, all the way down her flushed neck. Leaning back unto the wall, the entire cell was erased as her apartment was imagined. Curled up on the red sofa, the heavy blinds fluttering, just the two of them on the outside.

That's how their relationship progressed for four weeks. The door would be pushed open and she slipped in. Then the two of them would read an entire chapter from some novel together, curled up in each other's arms. Emma would point out dialogue and recite them to Regina whilst the brunette sniffed her soft hair and played with strands.

"Have you ever seen Imagine Me and You?" Emma asked one evening as it rained heavily. "With Rachel and Luce?"

Brown eyes were closed, savoring the moment, their fingers entwined. "Yes. I started exploring lesbian movies after your induction. When you asked about breaking Rule 47."

"Really?" the blonde lifted her head off a chest that heaved and studied the older woman's face.

"Eyelashes fluttered. She gazed at Emma. "I even borrowed from Karen."

"Well they kind of fell in love with each exactly how we started. From just the meeting of eyes. You know?"

Regina smiled. "Yes. I never believed love at first sight to be possible."

Emma lingered in the silence that stretched on. "So you've seen...enough already." Emerald eyes were wide. "You were researching. What to expect."

"You intrigue me, Emma," the brunette said hoarsely, never breaking focus. Their noses were playfully rubbed together. "I'm not only interested in you because of sleeping with another woman. It's much more. Yes, it is something I cannot wait to experience. But when I gaze into your eyes, I see comfort and stability. Hope and trust. The feeling of being with someone who understands how to touch me with her soul. No movie can portray what we have."

"Because the real thing is far better than some soppy love story on the TV."

"Why become entangled in a romantic movie when I can sneak under the covers and dream of you instead?"

Wicked emerald eyes stared back at her. "And when you dream of me, does your hands become mine?"

The brunette blinked. She swallowed hard. "Are you about to make love to me through words?"

Cuddling closer, lips were pressed upon Regina's right ear. "Just imagine me kissing your inner thighs, all the way up and then never stopping until you come completely undone."

Gasping through parted lips, the wall before her was stared at hard. "You're breaking Rule 47..."

"Then put me down the block again for passionately loving you, Miss Mills," Emma purred, "when I get out, I promise I'll spend hours showing you what women can do to each other that a man can never achieve. And not just by using my hands and...mouth -"

"Emma...you're insane," Regina choked.

"Insanely in love with you, that is."

xxx

* * *

One week later and just before lock up, a new arrival by the name of Janet Kendricks changed the normalcy of things. Just when G Wing hadn't experienced drama for months, they were incredulously in for a suspenseful evening.

For the entire day since her arrival, the younger woman remained closed up. Slinking in the shadows and mouthing back anyone who tried to offer friendly words. Exchanges were lashed off with stormy brown eyes. Lucas got chucked against the wall and threatened. Upon receiving her lunch, the entire tray was pitched in the bin with scornful eyes. Scowling at everyone, even Betts who tried to intervene, the brunette strode around the recreation area like a bully.

"What's her frigging problem?" Red asked, sinking into a chair opposite Emma. She glared at the blonde's full attention directed between the pages. "Who does she think she is? Top Dog already? With an attitude like that, someone will beat the shit out of her."

"And it wouldn't be you, sweetheart," Belle wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and pressed kisses upon a scowling face. "Leave her alone. She'll turn the heat down after a while."

But those words were slapped back in Belle's face when her life took a dramatic turn. Just as Emma was about to climb the steps and head to the 3s, from the corner of her eye she saw what happened. Janet snatched Lucas' girlfriend around the neck and held a knife to her throat. The entire wing gasped as Emma was shoved out of the way and the disturbed brunette climbed the metal stairs instead. When she reached up unto the landing of the 3s, Belle was dangerously placed at the edge of the stairs. Any move could send her tumbling downwards to her death.

"Bitch, you will die for this!" Red shouted, about to rush up the steps but Officer Wilkinson pulled her back. She fought in his arms like a tiger. "Let her go! You fucking psycho!"

Eyes wide, Emma stared at Janet and held her breath. All of the women were ordered to stand back as Betts was immediately radioed in. Di Barker stood next to Hollamby and called in the Wing Governor as well as for backup.

"You stupid girl," Hollamby glared up, fists clenched, "stop this nonsense and get down here!"

"You call me stupid one more time," Janet twisted Belle dangerously, "and I'll slice her neck."

"Let's talk this through," Di offered in a soft, calm voice, "what is it you want? Why are you doing this, Kendricks?"

"Because this is an injustice!" hard brown eyes flashed, burning with rage, "I don't deserve to be in here!"

Barker sighed. Face upturned, she held her breath. "Let Belle go and we can talk this through, okay? There's no need to be violent, love. Taking someone else's life isn't the answer. Not if you want help with whatever is bothering you. And if you kill someone, then there's no chance of you getting out since you claim you don't belong in here."

The entire wing was hushed up. The gate clattered open. Emma turned to see Betts come in.

Wilkinson took a tentative step upwards, holding out a hand. "Let Belle go and we'll see to it that whatever you have to say gets listened to."

Hollamby sucked her teeth and turned away. "Blatant disrespect, if you ask me. Don't give them any hopes."

"Will you shut up?" Barker asked angrily, glaring at the other officer. "We're trying to help here. You're just being a purposeful bitch."

Emma lingered near the table closest to the steps.

"I'm being a purposeful bitch?" Hollamby rounded on Barker. "If you want to offer an inmate promises and shower them with gifts, just so they can have their way, then you're not in the right job."

"I have done my job to the very best up to this day, mind you!" Barker stated, never backing down. "So don't disrespect me."

"Sylvia," Karen hissed, stepping in between them, "get a grip and back down before I personally sack you on the spot." She lifted her eyes to Janet, "why are you doing this, Kendricks?"

"I don't deserve this sentence. I don't deserve to be in here. I want to be let out." Belle maintained eye contact with Red and she choked. "You want to know why I'm doing this?" Janet pressed the blade upon the other woman's throat. "Because I met this nice guy, right? He promised me the world and everything. He promised to marry me and everything." She was trying to get the other inmates to listen. It was obviously working.

Emma didn't know why but she listened with more feeling than anyone else.

"And then just when I was in a good college, ready to start studying to become a teacher, he started to get violent." Janet suddenly met Emma's gaze and held it. "He started beating the shit out of me, telling everyone that I got stitches because I was clumsy. He raped me over and over again!" she shouted. "I've been a fucking prisoner in his apartment, never allowed to get out. So one day when he was forcing himself on me, threatening to use a knife to kill me, I fought him. And the blade ended up slicing his frigging neck. I stabbed him because he kept hitting me over and over again." She started to cry. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"I know how that feels," Emma said in the silence afterwards. She got up and placed herself in plain view of Janet. Swallowing, a sense of calm was forced forward. "I've been there."

Betts was mortified. Staring at the blonde, even Di was astonished. Hollamby who had retreated to the gate leading into the kitchen folded her arms and scoffed.

"I was with this guy who used to hit me like a freaking punching bag, Janet," she kept her voice calm, never breaking eye contact, "when I was just 16 and in high school. It's like, you're so afraid to tell anyone because he promised that he'd kill you. I was in the foster system. My foster parents didn't give a shit because they used to hit me too. So you couldn't tell the difference in the bruises. Then I got pregnant." Emma rested a hand on Barker's shoulder and gently moved her aside. She took two steps up.

Janet was listening, her eyes wide.

"I got pregnant and then I ran away one night and he found me. He beat the shit out of me, Janet." Emma's eyes were clouded with tears. "And I ended up losing the baby. I'm talking about five years ago, here. Five years ago, I was a mess. And then instead of doing what you did, sticking a freaking blade in him. I sprayed perfume in his eyes and made a run for it. You want to have someone up there who understands exactly how you feel, right? You don't want to kill a woman who's in here because she sold library books. If you want a punching bag like yourself, then just let Belle go."

Emma was halfway up the steps by now.

"Swan..." Karen hissed. "What are you doing?"

Emerald eyes met hers. "Just trust me. Stay where you are."

Betts couldn't believe it. She stared in bewilderment at the younger woman climbing the steps slowly. The inmates held their breaths.

"Let Belle go," Emma said again, practically pleaded. "Let her go and take me instead."

A few gasps ensued but Karen waved them silent. When it was believed that such a bargain would not be struck, Janet slowly released her grip on the trembling woman and stood there. Belle ran down the steps but stayed on the same level where Emma was. They held eye contact and the blonde urged her to leave. When footsteps went down the steps, she did the one thing that would possibly change a lot of things in a short time. Just as a step was taken upwards, Janet held the knife against her throat and stared at Emma with wide eyes.

"No!" the blonde cried, taking the steps two at a time. She reached up but kept distance between them. "Janet, listen to me," her lips were licked. "Don't do it. You're going to get out of here, okay?"

"How?" the brunette asked, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"I know a lawyer, a good friend of mine who can take your case and get you an appeal. His name is Peter Walters. And he never loses a case. He's that good."

"You're lying to me," Janet hissed, pointing the knife at Emma.

Betts heard the gate open behind her. In Regina stepped, immediately staring with wide eyes to the top of the landing. Karen quickly rushed in that direction and stayed close. Taking a hold of her hand between them, she quickly summarized what had occurred as Emma continued to talk to Janet.

"Oh my God," Regina choked, heart racing as Emma was backed up into a corner, the knife pointed into her neck. "No..." about to leap towards the stairs, Karen wrapped arms around the brunette and dangerously displayed what the other inmates would have labelled suspicious behavior. But apparently none of them were staring in that direction. Thank goodness for that. "Don't -" she warned. Stay calm," Karen pulled her closer, keeping the Wing Governor locked off from moving forward.

"He kicked me around!"

"That's because he's a piece of shit!" Emma returned in the same bout of anger as Janet. "He's a piece of shit and he'll get what's coming to him eventually. Don't worry. Trust me, karma is a bitch but it happens. It happens. This guy I'm telling you about, Peter? He made karma happen. He took my case up and got the son of a bitch jailed. He also did the same thing to like twenty other women abusers who punched their women around. He's good, Janet. Really good. It's time to realize that this is not the end of the rope. I'm giving you a chance to speak to someone who can give you hope. I'll make sure that he takes your case on. I promise you that. But first..." Emma reached out slowly, never breaking eye contact, "you've got to give me the knife because Peter can't help you if you do any more damage. This isn't going to count as self-defense. This is really going to be murder."

Janet stared at Emma for a long time.

"And I don't want to die right now because I have so much to look forward to on the outside."

Regina held her breath. Her heart tickled.

"I have someone waiting on me. And I bet you have so much more outside to live for."

The place was so silent, she could hear her own heart beating wildly. Eyes on the blonde, the knife was slowly held out and handed over. When that was done, Wilkinson climbed the stairs and before he could restrain Janet, Emma did the one thing that shocked everyone. She handed him the knife and stepped between the officer and the brunette. Then when he took it, the blonde threw her arms around Janet and hugged her.

"You can't give up," Emma whispered into her right ear as she was hugged back, "trust me, you can't do that. Because as soon as you give up, then I will hate you for it, okay?"

"Okay," Janet said through tears.

After releasing Emma, she was restrained eventually and hauled away down the block. The entire wing started applauding the blonde as she came down the steps slowly. And Lucas threw herself at the other woman, wrapping her into a hug so tight, Emma almost choked.

"You're my hero," Red said through tears as Belle hugged back too. She was sandwiched between them, squeezed like a sponge.

"I owe you my life," the bookworm said, pressing a kiss unto Emma's cheek.

Even before she could seek out Regina, hugs came from all around. Even Di offered her one. Eventually, so much time passed, Betts ordered them all into their cells. Emma's eyes darted around for a glimpse of the Wing Governor but never did manage to see her. Drifting off to sleep that night, she ended up dreaming about every possible way Janet could be helped. Peter would be called tomorrow. She had to get Janet the help that was needed. Her face didn't linger by the window that night after lock up. Regina stood by the gate down below and waited. But the window remained empty. After completely growing conflicted with Emma's recent behavior, with fists clenched, she strode towards the gate and left.

Xxx

* * *

The very next day, Betts came to find her. Upon setting her green tray on the serving counter, Emma received warming smiles from all around.

"What's up, Miss Betts?" she wiped her mouth and chewed.

"The Wing Governor would like to see you in her office," Karen made it her duty to always remain professional, even though she was aware of Emma's relationship with the brunette. "Come on."

"She's pissed, isn't she?" the younger blonde asked as they walked down the hallway side by side. "That's why she wants to see me."

"To be honest, she didn't say much. And from her lack of sleep last night, she came to work with a serious migraine." Betts knocked on Regina's door and turned the knob. "Good luck," she said, stepping aside.

Emma entered with ease. Stepping over the threshold with a peaceful mind. Relaxed. The second their eyes met, Regina glared at her.

"Lock the door behind you." Dangerously intense brown eyes. The kind of look that could seriously melt someone from the inside. But not her.

Swallowing hard, she did just that with shaky hands. Of all the responses in the world, this one was about to burn. Emma turned to see the brunette push herself off from the edge of the desk.

"How the hell could you pull a stunt like that, Emma?" she advanced on the younger woman, fists clenched. "How could you do something like that?"

"Because I wanted to help," the blonde held her ground, never intimidated. "The girl was going to kill Belle up there and your officers couldn't help, believe me."

Casting her eyes upon the interior of the office, she walked aimlessly around it.

"My officers are trained to handle those situations," Regina said in a clipped tone.

"Yeah right," Emma scoffed, "Hollamby surely knows how to ignorantly approach everything for starters. I understood Janet's story so I was one of the only people who could help her."

"You idiot," the brunette replied, "I could have stood there and watched her plunge a knife in you!"

Not a word was said by the blonde as her boots padded upon the green carpet. She walked towards Regina without lifting emerald eyes. Trailing a finger along the edge of the desk, their legs brushed as the distance was finally closed. Placing herself strategically in front of the older woman, Emma took a fistful of red silk and pulled. She walked backwards in the process, Regina stepping forward with growing lust in her eyes. Eyes that were wide, lips parted. Warm breath kissing her face.

The minute the wall met Emma's back, Regina moaned and moved in. Trembling lips sought out watermelon flavored ones. It was a full moment of being fueled by anger, fear, and passion. All of that combined was enough to push both of them in overdrive, racing hearts that wouldn't stop. And the brunette honestly believed that death would happen from choking on the scent of vanilla. Choking on feelings, the dying urge to taste Emma's soft skin.

That's exactly what she did. Purposely moving her mouth in and sucking on a neck that was colored, blushed. Their bodies dangerously rubbed against each other, Emma's leg placed in between the brunette's. Gingerly massaging and creating rhythm that was tempting to push them over the edge. Kissing passionately, moaning and writhing, Emma's hand cupped Regina between her legs and that's when her entire body trembled. Convulsing once, wide brown eyes stared back, unfocused. The gasp that pressed warm breath unto blushed cheeks.

"I can't…" Regina gasped, head dancing in, lips grazing the blonde's. "I want you to make love to me. I want…you to fuck me."

"Dirty mouth," Emma smiled, breathless. The front of her jeans were hooked and she was pulled closer, their hips moving, grinding sensually. "Less than a month left."

"Now –" the brunette pleaded, slipping the younger woman's shirt upwards, warm skin meeting under her hands. "Because if you don't do it, then I'll take all I want right now."

"Oh no you wouldn't," Emma returned. She snatched hands around the wrists and pulled them up, their eyes on each other. "Patience, babe. It's hard but it's so worth it. When the time comes, you'll thank me for this."

"Stop playing with my feelings. I don't understand why you're denying me –"

Sliding out from between Regina and the wall, the blonde purposely began to walk around the room. Of course a woman's first time was something to terribly look forward to. Passionately wanting to have everything happen right there and then. Regina was no exception, even for a woman of her age. And status, and desirously learnt composure. All of her walls were cracking. The need to completely make love to Emma was beginning to burn like walking on coals. A dangerous dance.

"You're already settled in your new apartment?" Emma kept her back to the Wing Governor. She studied a painting on the wall depicting a green vase. This one was done by a Ronaldo.

There was no answer.

Clasping her hands in front, emerald eyes gazed at the lining of a fine brush. Perfection captured in green paint. The silence around the place. Not deafening but alarmingly painful. Because no response meant that there was a problem.

Within five minutes, Emma heard the rustle of papers. Turning on the spot, away from the painting, she stared at Regina seated behind her desk. Brown eyes blinked fast, a tear falling unto the surface of finely polished oak. And trembling fingers sorted files. The blonde watched a form being filled up, dark hair falling into a flushed face. The chest behind a beautiful shade of green heaved, a button undone.

"Babe," she said hoarsely, taking a step towards the desk.

A blink was her only answer.

"So I think I've watched all the movie versions of Pride and Prejudice," Emma's voice was unsteady. Her eyes burnt. "All of them, but my favorite one is the version with Kiera Knightley. And I thought that the BBC adaptions were beautiful. Especially EMMA. Have you seen that one?"

The shake of a head was given.

"Never?" Emerald eyes grew wet. She stared. "The one with the episodes and –"

"No," Regina croaked.

"So you're pissed at me now."

The silence that stretched on was her answer.

"I'm not an office quickie kind of person," she finally said, her throat aching terribly.

The brunette kept her eyes lowered. "I've just realized," Regina said in a low voice, barely audible, "that neither am I. Such frivolous occurrences aren't my cup of tea. It was a chase of the moment. A moment gone."

"Regina, I'm not trying to push you away or anything," she said fast, "I'm as flustered as you obviously. But –"

"Emma, you are dismissed," the brunette said warily. Head lowered, pen moving across paper. "Have a good day."

"Don't say that to me, that I'm dismissed as if I'm just some ordinary inmate," the blonde croaked. She went up to the desk and leant over it, clutching the edge with both hands. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to break our promise? Do you? Look at me."

"I have work to do," Regina said, never looking up. Gracefully wiping the corners of her eyes, composure was gathered.

"Fine," Emma's fists were clenched. Without sparing a second, she turned around and headed to the door.

"Miss Swan…"

Turning the knob, her chest trembled. "What?"

Regina stared at blonde hair. Her fingers played with the edge of a folder, breathing through parted lips. "I love you."

Emma stared at the door in disbelief. She stared and wondered what the hell was that rush and crash about. The sudden formality signaled much more. Nevertheless, she understood enough.

"I love you too." And without sparing a second, out the door she went.

When the opening was sealed off, Regina stared at it. When a full minute returned no bursting in the office again. No interest in coming back. She rested a heavy head upon the desk. Running trembling fingers through dark hair, her arms were eventually stained from tears.

Xxx

* * *

Ruby blatantly lip locked Belle just before lock up in the recreation area. After receiving a dare from one of the inmates, her boldness was pushed forward. Pulling the blushing Miss French into her arms, arms flailed as the brunette kissed her deep and passionately.

"There," Lucas said, completely breathless, staring at Dockley with her hand outstretched. "Give me the fucking gear now."

"Oh you mean these?" the older woman who had stepped into prison with Emma on that day a few months ago smiled. She dangled the packet of white powder. "Guess where this packet was, doll?" Shell sniggered and glanced around. "Between your copy of Moldy Dick."

Red's face contorted in rage. "YOU STOLE MY GEAR?"

"I stole that shitty book of yours too, talking about gay men on ships." Bouncing up from the chair, Dockley was just about to make a run for the gates when Betts strode in their direction.

Blonde hair clipped back, she was indeed wearing a power suit that evening. Jet black and hugging the curves of her hips and thighs. The second Dockley saw her, an about turn was made.

"On your way to give me a gift?" Betts asked smartly. She glared. "Give it to me."

"Miss, it's just baby powder and I don't –"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Karen ordered, eyes flying open. "NOW!"

Emma's cheeks colored and so did Ruby's from the older lady's words that held double meanings.

"I'd love to give it to her," Terry whispered next to the younger blonde woman. She bit her thumb, eyes roaming Karen's figure. "In my cell, on the 3s, three times a day."

Dockley handed over the drugs and was given a lecture about possessing illegal substances. Clearing her throat, the woman who most of them admired deeply for their own reasons stepped forward and sought out Emma's location.

"Now listen all of you," she waited before proceeding, allowing the silence to fill the area, "I have some great news." Emma held her breath and wondered if this was about Janet and Peter's visit soon. "Due to Emma Swan's recent display of complete bravery yesterday. Her deliberate attempt to save a prisoner who was in distress. I have decided with approval of the board to put in a word to have Emma's sentence reduced because of good behavior. Therefore, providing that things go as planned," she smiled at Emma, "you actually have two weeks remaining in here or less."

"YES!" Lucas pumped her fist in the air and stared at Emma in bewilderment. "You lucky woman!"

"Thanks, Miss Betts,' the younger blonde whispered, blinking fast. She couldn't believe it. Two weeks sooner. Actually imagining being

The older woman smiled reassuringly. "Told you to have faith. Things will get better."

"Speaking of which," Terry stood up and bravely approached Betts. They were the same height, and dangerously painting a hot picture. Blue eyes met emerald ones that were pinched at the corners from age. "You owe me, Betts."

"For what exactly?" Karen searched the other woman's face.

"Oh shit, she's going to kiss her, break Rule 47 and give us a scoop!" Lucas heavily whispered at Emma.

"For putting up with your gorgeousness, strutting around here in all your glamorous authority," Terry licked her lips. "It takes all my composure, you know?"

Karen was speechless. She took one step back and blinked fast. "Have a good evening, ladies." Weak in the knees, her footsteps led out and away as the entire wing erupted in cheers for Terry who sat down.

"I should slap Rule 47 on you this minute!" Hollamby snapped, pointing at Terry.

"Well if Miss Betts didn't do it, then why would you even try?"

"Your lot," Sylvia looked away in disgust, "turns my stomach. Lesbians. God will cast you into the burning flames of hell."

"It's like touching your own body, what you know about already," Lucas said smartly, curling up next to Belle. "If what you have under your clothes turns your stomach then that's not my problem."

Terry snorted.

Half an hour later, Emma was really expecting Regina's arrival into her cell before lock up. But the door remained shut. Just a slice of light allowed emerald eyes the chance to detect movement on the 3s. Hoping, wishing, longing to have a goodnight kiss. To be touched or something. But time slipped by and there was the sound of heels meeting metal flooring. Sitting up in her bed, she waited, realizing that what had previously occurred was a just a moment passed. Nothing major. Refusing to give in had been a struggle but it was done anyway.

The clicking of heels stopped just outside her door.

Holding her breath, hugging her knees, eyes grew larger.

Then the clicking continued, moving on.

Jumping up from her bed, Emma darted to the door and pulled it open. She was just in time to see the brunette begin descending the steps, hair falling into her face. The sight pulled at a heart that was suddenly beating fast. The fight to breathe.

"Miss Mills…" she frowned.

Regina stopped. She swallowed. "Yes, Miss Swan."

"I…need to…speak to you," the blonde couldn't string words together suddenly. The tension between them was growing incredulously.

"About?" her voice was hoarse but firm, never looking up.

"It's…private," Emma said.

"You know the procedure, Miss Swan," Regina replied curtly. Terry exited her cell and eyed them. "If you wish to speak to me, or be allowed a visit then put in a word with your personal officer. I'll consider your reason and…" she took one step down, "decide from there."

"But –"

"Good night, dear," Regina said hoarsely without looking up. And without another word uttered, she went down the steps slowly.

Terry watched her go and frowned.

"Miss Mills, you don't look so well," worry was in her voice. Clutching the railing, choppy gold tinted hair shone beneath the lights.

"I think I'm coming down with something," the brunette said weakly. "I'm not feeling well."

"What you need is a drink with someone who will take you home tonight and loosen your screws," Terry's bold statement was enough to force a glare from Emma. "Preferably a woman, love."

Already on the second level, the Wing Governor sighed. "I intend to do just that," and she went down.

Emma watched her go, growing cold inside. Fifteen minutes later after staring hard at the gate downstairs, the brunette finally was seen walking out. Red coat flapping around her knees, the blonde's eyes burnt.

"Good night, Miss Mills!" she shouted.

Regina didn't even look back but her steps slackened. Biting her lips, she took a firmer grip on the strap of a brown handbag and went through the gates.

Xxx

* * *

**A/N – One more chapter left! I'm trying to freelance a bit before I start back on the Queen's Pride and Prejudice. Because that story requires A LOT of work and preparation. I need to find my mojo again for that one. Ah the angst. I can never escape it. The feelings just pour out without effort. Let me know what you think! I love feedback. Also, the ending to the next chapter will be a big shocker. So stick around. **


	4. Love Runs Deeper Than Pain

**A/N – There was a mix up in the times whilst mentioning them and I am truly sorry for such a thing. Allow me to explain the time line below. If you are quite satisfied with things thus far and would like to proceed further without me expanding, then do so. Thanks for reading. So sad to see this one go already. Look out for more stuff from me soon!***

Three months – Regina was absent from G Wing

Fourth month – Regina asked to keep distance.

Into fifth month – Kiss in the library.

Fifth month – Tried to stay away from each other

Into Sixth month – Stolen visits to Emma in her cell, riot

Last week – Regina is absent from G Wing

**Chapter Four**

**'Love Runs Deeper Than Pain'**

**xxx**

Perhaps it was all too new for her; a feeling of being completely misunderstood. Maybe the intent was to provide some kind of harsh distancing but as the days progressed, Emma honestly believed that she had done something extremely horrible. The very next day after the brunette's crisp remark on procedure, the younger woman decided to let things play out. Eventually hoping that the situation would become better. But the only response she got was a definite absence until the following day.

Just as she was playing a sweaty game of basketball, the gates squeaked open. Heels clicking upon the stone pathway awakened her senses, immediately feeling that it wasn't Betts. The minute the ball was passed and she dropped the catch, the other women groaned as her team lost the game. Waving it off and promising to play another, Emma locked eyes with the older woman and jogged over. At first they attempted to scrutinize the area for prying eyes, lingering inmates that would listen in. But upon discovering none nearby, the blonde stared at a face that was lined with worry.

"Hey," she tried a smile. "What's up?"

Hugging her clipboard, the brunette stared at her. "Good day, Miss Swan."

"Oh come on," Emma stared back, "don't go all formal with me again. Please. Because when you started talking about procedure and all of that, I couldn't even sleep. Especially when you mentioned you weren't feeling well and all. So right now, in this moment, please don't draw the line."

Sighing through parted lips that were stained red, dark, choppy hair fluttered in the wind as the game went on. "It's quite complicated. I cannot even begin to elaborate on my behavior for the weeks that have passed by."

"Then just tell me something to go with," the younger woman pleaded, "because I'm confused. I've been thinking about it over and over again. What did I do wrong... And it's like I keep hearing you telling me to let us wait, to distance ourselves. Then all of a sudden you're angry because I couldn't push things past a kiss when I know that you didn't want to rush it. You didn't want us to jump ahead."

"I know," brown eyes focused elsewhere. "It was quite unlike me, I'll admit. But all for good reason."

"And what's the reason?" blonde hair was gently lifted by the wind. The sky was darkening.

Regina turned to her, eyes so intensely focused, it was like staring at hot chocolates melting. "I was terribly afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of losing you. After the riot, I had nightmares of Janet stabbing you on the 3s. Right in front of me, Emma, and I couldn't move past it. I couldn't stand the thought."

"But I told you to trust me -"

"How could I trust such a thing when I walked into it without a warning?" Regina glared at her. "You purposely placed yourself in a situation that could have ended your life. All the while, I stood there, prepared to watch the horror before my eyes. You have no idea," she said curtly, "what that situation did to me, Emma. None. And because of how shaken up I was after that, my actions spiraled out of control."

Betts showed up by the entryway leading into the main building. Emma watched the woman wave at the Wing Governor and suddenly the feel of cold paper brushed against her arm.

"I cannot explain everything right now," the brunette said in a low voice, "but I did manage to write a few things down. I am not a woman of many words. However this had to be said and it would be quite painful for me to have a brief conversation with you on the matter right now."

Emma took the brown envelope and stared at the older woman.

"What's this about?" she tried to keep the conversation going. "Can we start talking now about it? I don't want you to leave me without -"

"Have a good evening, Emma."

Without a word, heels clicked on the stone walkway as she left.

Forgetting the game, and everyone else, even when Lucas tried to block her way, Emma hustled upstairs immediately afterwards. She stood inside her cell studying the envelope. Looking at it with cautious eyes. Perhaps it was a letter stating that this was over, whatever it was between them. It was finished and she didn't want to speak to her again. That's why it was so hard to say out loud. The spoken word in a breakup was always the hardest.

She slipped the envelope inside her pants and waited until lock-up that night to read it. Just as the doors were slammed shut outside, Barker came to key hers. As soon as the doorway was sealed off, Emma remained standing and tore open the envelope. Slipping out folded pages, two of them from the looks of it, she delicately handled them. She could not sit down. Holding her breath, Regina's handwriting was scrawled across the page as emerald eyes began to read possibly the most painful letter she had ever read in her life.

_Dearest Emma,_

_As soon as you have read this, then return it to either myself or Betts in fear of having this fall into the wrong hands. I am writing you this letter because we hardly have the chance to sit for more than an hour and speak to each other. Upon occasions when we do meet, the fear of being discovered in your cell is quite a trouble for me. It has become really a headache to sneak around and meet you in the 3s without being noticed._

_I will begin firstly by saying that I am not angered by your actions completely. I understand why you stepped in to help Janet after Betts told me about your relating story. Emma, we have to discuss that past of yours eventually. I would like to hear more on that particular part of your life. But right now, allow me the room to express one event to you. A tragic one indeed. But nevertheless, a full explanation on why my behavior spiraled out of control after the night of the riot._

_Two and a half years ago, I was seven months pregnant. Robin and I were careless and without making further plans, that was the result. As amazing as the situation was at that time, I could not cling unto the fact that he was taking quite long to finalize his divorce with his wife. One afternoon whilst driving home from work, we were arguing on the phone and I ran my car into a truck on the highway. After being pinned down in that oven for a long time that felt like forever, they finally pulled me out. I remembered staring death in the face and pleading with him to reason with me. I had a child on the way and I wanted to live. I wanted both of us to pull through it. But after waking up two months later in the hospital, I was told that only one of us survived. And that was the beginning of the most tragic turn in my life. _

_I almost died._

_Emma, bottling up this pain for over a year now, it has been eating away inside of me. Not only because of the severe loss, but because of everything else. Hope and promises became empty. When I was recovering in the hospital, he cheated on me with his ex-wife. It was one time. He didn't want to let me go. And I stupidly held on, because I was hurting and no one wanted to stay around but him. Robin tried to buy his way into my heart again. When all I wanted was love. Eventually, I realized that yes, we did love each other. But not enough. However, he could be adequate. Hence why the marriage proposal was accepted._

_That night when you placed yourself in front of Janet whilst she held a knife to your throat, Emma I realized that I could lose you in a flash. I was pushed back into that moment when my life was about to end. I was reminded that afterwards, I clung unto Robin because I was afraid of dying alone. And you pushed me into that space where I could not live another day with just hope. I wanted to push things between us, just so that my mind would be at ease. Because I was afraid of either losing you or losing myself. I am never afraid of dying since I tasted the pain of the moment already. But I am afraid of losing someone I love._

_I drink. I close up and refuse to talk. I can be quite blunt and harsher than most people. My behavior must be quite confusing at times. But the woman you see on the inside of these walls, I am not that woman when I leave this place. The reason also why I behaved like a silly high school girl in the moments shared by us, was because you suddenly took me back to those days. When I had to study hard, taking on two Degrees at once. With no time to mingle and enjoy life. You unearthed that youthful spirit in me once more. And I want to feel that way again. Because you are capable of leaving me quite breathless._

_In ending this letter, I'd like to say that as mature as I am, the severity of certain situations can alter a woman's sanity. Tapping into darkness that lingers in my mind over and over again. But you manage to keep me sane and I feel quite alive again when I see your face._

_With love..._

Emma couldn't breathe when she had finished reading the letter four times. Curled up in her bed, she kept imagining Regina in that car, twisted metal as she obviously was in horrible pain. Losing her baby at seven months. Emma knew what that was like. She knew. She knew the pain. It was a place her mind never wanted to return to, blanking out the moment, erasing it. But to finally realize that they had this in common. This particular loss that was so significant, it forced the younger woman to feel completely cold inside.

The next day, she actually managed to collide with Regina in the library. Returning her copy of Wuthering Heights between the shelves, the click of heels signaled someone else entering the room. After peering through the shelves, she spied the choppy black hair and immediately blinked. The letter. As if feeling her presence in the room, brown eyes latched unto the precise place she was. Regina came walking in that direction, taking tentative steps as if wondering why she was pulled there.

"Hi," Emma smiled warmly, four shelves from the front desk.

Blinking, the Wing Governor remained silent. She was wearing a black pants suit, smoky eyes and red studded heart earrings.

"Oh," almost forgetting, Emma took out the letter from the front of her pants and handed it over.

Taking it, Regina's chest heaved as she stared back, waiting. She was really a woman of few words.

"I read it. I read it like four times and again this morning," emerald eyes stung but she held back the tears. "I'm really sorry, Regina. Really I am. It must have been so horrible. All of it."

"I lived," the depth of her hoarse voice was enough to tremble Emma's heart. "I pulled through it. From what I have heard, we share a similar experience?"

"We both know about that loss," her throat closed up. "It's really not okay to bottle it up inside though. Which is why you did the right thing by letting me in. I really want to hear more soon."

"It takes time to trust someone enough." Arms folded, Regina leaned upon the shelf slightly. She appeared quite grim. "And after trusting a man who managed to literally play with my heart, I am still a bit shaky. The urge to be...desired...as you do me. I savor that feeling."

"Then let's hold unto that feeling..." she reached out, brushing their fingers together.

Regina allowed it. Her chest heaved. "Yes."

"I hate when you're so brief with me," Emma whined, shoulders hunched, "it makes me feel like a chatty young woman who must be annoying you."

"I have said enough before," the brunette offered a smile at last, "when we first kissed. Or have you forgotten that moment already?" she asked in a whisper.

"Are you serious?" emerald eyes widened. "I could never forget. Best kiss ever. You're seriously a great kisser, it's amazing. I just couldn't let go. The way you do that thing with your tongue and you -"

Regina reached out and silenced Emma's moving lips with her palm. Eyes wide, she sent a warning look. "Miss Swan, shut up," she ordered in a heavy whisper. "In fear of us being listened to, perhaps you should watch your tongue."

Emma smiled wickedly, "you should watch your tongue," she licked her lips and blinked back, batting her eyelashes.

"Stop it," the brunette warned, her eyes pinched from a smile.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly want me to shut up about it. I can't shut up about it. I just want to talk to you all the time. See you. Be with you."

Clearing her throat, Regina peered through the shelves before making her next move.

"I just want to see you all the time and -" Emma rambled off.

Leaning in, the brunette pressed her lips unto soft ones and lingered on the moment. Parting hers, Emma captured red painted ones and sucked lightly. Tasting and savoring. Eyes fluttering close but not for long. Moving away, Regina tucked blonde hair behind the younger woman's ears and turned around.

"Behave yourself, dear," she said hoarsely before stepping around the shelves.

Emma watched her head to the front and retrieve a book from the officer doing library duties. After throwing a glance between the shelves again, the brunette left with a small smile.

Xxx

* * *

"I suppose your hair can do with a bit of a style..." The Julies clipped blonde hair between their fingers and studied Emma's tendrils.

"Work your magic, girls," Red sat on the chair next to her younger friend and eyed the scissors with sparkling eyes. "And if you have black dye, maybe you can like put in dark highlights. Black streaks, make her hair choppy but keep the length."

"Hmm..." the shorter Julie slipped on white gloves and approached the table covered in bottles.

"Here we go," the other woman said. She spun the chair around so that Emma couldn't see into the mirror. "We're about to change your look, love."

"Do it," Emma said smiling. "I hate looking like a plain Jane. My hair seriously hasn't been styled in years."

Half an hour later, Red began to talk about electronic tagging. But her reasons were far beyond anyone's expectations. She wished to be let out just to frequent the library. They all talked about life on the outside. The Julies wanted to see their kids. They wanted to actually step foot outside again. But it appeared as if they never would be able to do so. After one killed Fenner and the other would never leave without her best friend, then it looked as if they were in for good.

"But he comes to visit," Emma listened to one of them talk about their son. "He always comes to see me. He wouldn't give up on me."

"Never," the other one said, the smell of dye stronger than ever now.

Red's eyes widened when Emma's blonde hair was tossed into the sink and washed thoroughly. The hair remaining on the ground wasn't much but enough to anticipate a definite style. After blow drying the tangled mess, other hair products were applied. When the chair was spun around and Emma faced the mirror, emerald eyes widened.

"Oh my fucking God," the brunette who sat on the other chair stared in bewilderment. "Who knew someone as gorgeous as you could look even sexier and hotter as hell? Way to go, Julies!"

Emma was astounded, speechless. Fingers touched her choppy hair and felt at the back, realizing that most of the length remained. The black streaks were done to perfection, not too much but barely inside her hair. And she stared back at a face that looked severely different all because of one change.

"Now the lucky man, whoever he will be, he'll surely love this look the minute he sets eyes on you," the taller Julie said, washing her hands in the sink.

Red cleared her throat. "SHE...will love your new do, babe," the correction in gender was processed with shocked eyes. "You'll seriously stun and weaken knees when those eyes focus on you."

"So there's a lady waiting for you on the outside?" both of the Julies sat down. "Who's the lucky one, love?"

"Someone who's worth everything," Emma said, her cheeks growing warm. "The love of my life. Waiting for me on the outside. And the best part is, I have something to look forward to for once in my life. Someone that really feels worth it."

"It's good to have someone there waiting for you."

"Especially one you know deep down inside is worth it."

"Plus it's another woman, so no harm there."

"At least it's not a frigging man who's never worth it anyway," Red scowled.

There was a knock on the door and the brunette's eyes were lifted. Emma couldn't see in the mirror who it was. But she knew it was someone of importance.

"Miss Betts," hopping off the chair, Red approached the older woman who stared at the blonde sitting in the chair with wide eyes. "Like Emma's new do?"

"You two really have a talent, Julies!" Karen exclaimed, stepping into the room as emerald eyes focused on her. "Look at the remarkable difference in Miss Swan's appearance!"

Red was pressed upon the wall as the older woman stayed there. Eyeing blonde hair, licking her lips, she remained silent. Tempting but Belle was so much more. Always would be.

"Came for a new hairstyle too, Miss Betts?" one of the Julies asked with a smile, holding up a pair of silver scissors.

Karen smiled back. "One day I might just take you up on that offer because from the looks of it, this is quite extraordinary."

She returned to her cell just before lock-up and faced the mirror, still refusing to believe the sexiness that stared back. Holding blonde hair back, a few strands fell loose and the look achieved was quite new. After gently wiping her arms with a soft sponge, and a face that could get severely oily, the door remained locked. Perhaps tonight there would be no visits. After all, the kiss in the library was enough already. She could go on with that.

When her door was unlocked and pushed open slowly, the air buzzed immediately with so much more. Upon meeting eyes, the brunette stepped in quietly, gently pushing the door close. And when Emma captured the breathless look upon the older woman's face, she drew closer.

"Remarkable change," Regina studied the new style, fingers carefully lifting blonde, choppy hair. "You look severely hot."

"Hot enough to be kissed?" emerald eyes gazed back, boldly moving closer. She wrapped her arms around the Wing Governor's waist and pulled them together. "Have I ever told you that you're all the woman I need? Right here, all in one piece?"

"Perhaps you mentioned it with your eyes," Regina licked her lips, studying the younger woman's face intently.

"The perfect body, sexy curves all over, soft skin..." the blonde leaned in and pressed a kiss unto the brunette's nose. "I really can't wait to see you without clothes..."

"Emma..." her voice was huskier now, laced with lust.

"Can I get a preview? Just a glimpse?" bold fingers teased the top of the older woman's navy blue shirt, unbuttoning further.

"Miss Swan," Regina croaked, fighting to hold up composure. She captured prying fingers between hers and held them, resting their foreheads together.

But Emma wanted more. Moving the brunette to the wall, she was pressed upon it. Fingers running through blonde choppy hair, Regina's eyes fluttered close when soft, warm kisses were pressed all the way down her neck, lingering between a chest that heaved. The younger woman was captivated by all she felt, desirably softer than imagined, all of it captured behind black lace that seemed so sexy. It was hard to stop. But they did.

Moving in for a brief kiss, their lips grazed together sensually. Soft moans filled the air but were muffled by a deliberate move to regain composure. After buttoning up her shirt in the dimly lit room, no sound on the 3s, Regina reached out to tuck blonde hair behind Emma's ears.

"Soon, my love," she whispered, and pressed a kiss unto a warm forehead.

"I can't wait to get out of here. If it means being with you, talking a lot more, everything, then it's so worth it."

"Patience," Regina left her with that word lingering in the air before leaving.

* * *

The following evening, just a few days from her release, Lucas and Belle came into the cell. Taking seats on the bed, their faces remained grim as emerald eyes stared back.

"What happened?" she was suddenly uninterested in her Wuthering Heights novel.

"It's Miss Mills..." Belle began.

"Regina," Lucas corrected. "Geez, calling her Miss Mills around Emma is like reminding her about the formality when there really isn't any formality left."

"Guys..." the blonde urged them on, "what happened? Did I miss something?"

"Well," Belle tucked her hair behind an ear, eyes lowered, "we were in the exercise area downstairs, recreation time, and we were reading. Then we saw Regina walking along."

"So Belle and I just decided to call her over," Ruby cut in, eyes wide. "Asking how she's doing and all. You know, just light talk."

"She seemed a bit unfocused, so I asked her whatever was the matter," Belle gave Emma a look that literally froze her insides. "It wasn't anything serious. But she was talking to us and all of a sudden she covered her mouth and threw up in the grass -"

"The drain," Red corrected whilst emerald eyes fixated upon her, wide eyes. "She threw up and started shaking and Belle and I had to take her to the washroom -"

Emma sprang up from the bed but Lucas grabbed her hand.

"I have to go find her!" the blonde said, "see if she's okay."

"She's in her office, because that's where we took her," Belle said, eyeing Ruby's grasp on Emma's arm, "right now, it's best if you stay away a bit because I think that...well Ruby and I were thinking about it and we wondered if..."

Red stared at Belle and swallowed hard.

"You wondered what?" the younger woman was pulled into a sitting position again between them both.

They exchanged looks again. It was Belle who appeared to be brave at the moment.

"We wondered if maybe she might be..." she held Emma's hand, eyes lowered, "...if there is a possibility that she might be pregnant. Because she has been looking ill these past days and -"

"She's wearing all these slack shirts and all, so -"

Emma couldn't believe at first that they would actually suggest something like that boldly. That they would come up there into her cell and push buttons that weren't supposed to be touched. Putting thoughts in her head that weren't supposed to be there. She grew colder inside.

"She can't be pregnant because..." of course she couldn't tell them about the letter and what was revealed. Regina would have told her about this. Wouldn't she? "She's probably on her period or something. Or she ate something bad." Defenses. Defenses to appear quite composed when this biting sensation in the pit of her stomach began and would not go away.

"Yeah, it could be that," Red smiled. "But we were just trying to be blunt with you. Come right out and say it just in case, you know?"

"I really appreciate that," Emma said, not quite appreciating it actually, "but assuming is not a good move. I'll try to talk to her or something today. Before lock-up."

And that's exactly what she did. As soon as Betts was spotted, Emma rounded on the older woman. After expressing her recent knowledge on Regina's sickness outside, she then asked if there could be any arrangements made to see the Wing Governor before the evening was out. It was just four o'clock, and if this was indeed a sick day for the brunette then by all means no visit would be paid to her cell before the day was out. Betts prolonged her response, studying wide emerald eyes that always gave away everything. The truth, all of it in one look. Nothing hidden.

"Alright," Karen said, giving in because somehow the younger woman was a reminder of herself when she was younger. Determination. "Come on, but if she's busy then I cannot push you in. Understood?"

A nod was given and immediately they both set out through the gates, and down the halls. When the secretary alerted them that Miss Mills was asked to not be disturbed, Karen softly knocked anyway.

"Regina," she called out in a hushed tone, "it's Karen. Can you spare a minute?"

"Come in," came a weak reply.

"Wait," Betts rested a hand on Emma's shoulder as the younger woman tried to enter the office as well, "let me check first, okay?"

Waiting behind, she watched the door close and tried to gain composure enough. Whatever would be revealed must be taken delicately. No outbursts, nothing because at this point, no matter what, Emma was prepared to stand by the brunette's side. If she was pregnant then they'd find a way to work through that. That's how much she loved Regina, enough to take this without making a fuss.

"Okay," Betts came out again, "as soon as you're done, meet me in my office, and I'll escort you back if she's not up to it. Emma..." she stopped the blonde woman again, "calm down. It's not what you think. Assumptions never do us any good."

After their eyes lingered on each other, Emma realized that of course Lucas and Belle had been wrong. Therefore, something else was bothering the brunette and she must find out exactly what it was. Upon entering the room, eyes flicked to the chair and noted that it was empty. And then there was Regina lying on the two cushioned red leather chair, quite an indifferent piece in the entire green room.

"Hey," she rushed up to the older woman and stooped, already assessing a worried face. "What happened?"

Regina propped herself up on an elbow and sighed. "I figured French and Lucas would alert you on what transpired. Naturally..." she scrubbed her cheek and sniffed, "it's nothing to worry about, my dear. Quite expected."

"Let me guess," emerald eyes blinked, "that time of the month."

"It's shit," Regina groaned as she sat up weakly, obviously in pain, clutching at her stomach, "ever since I lost the baby, I have been completely pulled through the most brutal cramps ever during these times. I tried the pill, I tried everything for that matter. Even predicting the pain and drinking pain killers. But nothing works."

She didn't want to say anything about her older friends' assumptions. Gently resting a hand upon Regina's midsection, Emma attempted to massage lightly. Eventually, a seat was taken next to the Wing Governor and even though Emma wanted more than ever to hold her, it could not be done at the moment. Especially in an office that was frequented by Prison Officers at any time. There was an open door policy. One that sucked but nevertheless, it was there, in place to offer everyone a chance to come in as they liked, but not after seeking permission first from Regina's geeky secretary.

"I want to hold you," she said boldly, brushing their fingers together and gazing at their hands, "but I'm afraid someone will walk in and see us. Then you'll be in trouble."

"Perhaps an embrace would be sufficient?" Regina lifted her eyes to meet emerald ones. A shake of the head was given immediately. "It would never be sufficient, correct?"

"Never," Emma croaked. "Never ever. The second I touch you, I just can't let go. And it's maddening, wanting you so much but I have to wait this out. I know there's so little time left. But it's killing me."

"A relationship is more than intimate touching," the brunette reminded her, linking their fingers. "Yes, I am greatly looking forward to that moment. But when you are finally released, I'd like us to court each other a few times before moving further. Test the waters a bit. Taking you places, getting to know you more..."

"I love it," the blonde agreed. "Libraries, museums..."

"Quite boring to modern day couples, but extremely romantic on our part," brown eyes sparkled, "and then gradually we will ease our way into that moment. As much as tragedy stabs me repeatedly, putting it bluntly," dark hair fell into her face as she leaned forward, "I'd like to sip this slowly and savor every moment spent with you. Even if it might be my last -"

"Regina..." the younger woman snatched the brunette's hand and squeezed it. "Don't think like that. Don't you dare!"

"I know..." Regina sighed, taking Emma's hand and squeezing it back. "I know, dear. It just appears though that as soon as I managed to obtain something perfect such as I did by becoming pregnant, it is snatched away from me."

"Yeah but not this time, okay?" fingers cupped, the blonde caressed a smooth face. "Not this time at all. We'll get through this. And we'll do whatever it takes. Because I know I might sound stupid with high hopes and all that, but I'd really like a forever with you."

Regina lifted her eyes and gazed at Emma.

"I want everything with you. I don't want to stop, ever. I want to try and keep trying. Because I know you're worth it. I know that you're everything I wanted. And some day, I hope that we end up having that chance again...for one of us to have a baby. Or both of us. So that we'll both get what we always wanted, something that was taken away."

Brown eyes blinked. She entwined their fingers. "Such high hopes indeed, my love," her voice was hoarse, "one step at a time. Dreaming ahead isn't dangerous. But let's dwell in the moments as they unfold."

"I'll stick around to dwell on every single one as they unfold," the blonde said smiling. "All of them spent with you. Patience, right?"

Regina smiled back wryly, "yes," she said, "patience, sweetheart."

Emma liked the idea because Regina made it sound completely alright. It was the right thing to do. Never rushing things but gradually working towards that buildup.

* * *

The day of her release, the most awesome thing happened ever.

A candy truck that had been passing through managed to get a flat tire just outside the prison. After realizing that the Popsicles and ice cream sandwiches would melt eventually, the driver decided to make a donation to G Wing. And it was all because he really believed that Karen Betts was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Weak in the knees, he was," Terry said, licking her finger as Ruby and Belle dabbed ice cream on their noses, giggling. She turned to Emma instead. "His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her. I tell you though, Betts is seriously a hot woman. Not saying that Mills isn't a babe. But Mills has all the mystery inside those intense eyes. A dark soul, compassionate and incredulously captivating. Betts is just blonde and powerful and she struts around here boldly, offering smiles and purposely thrilling us. And we all know that she's gay..."

"Thank you for the kind compliments, Terry," Betts cleared her throat.

All of them turned to face the older woman standing on the steps. Huddled together, they all blushed except Emma who had spotted someone worth blushing for on the outskirts of the exercise area. Just by the fence she stood, hanging unto it and speaking to an inmate. The red dress she had on wasn't quite formal to wear to work. Therefore Emma wondered if she wasn't working today. Wearing a black leather jacket, and knee high black boots, Regina's eyes searched the sea of women. And when they gazed at each other, she sent a silent plea to the younger woman, asking her to come nearer.

"The girlfriend isn't worth it, Miss Betts," Terry was saying boldly, "put me down the block for saying this, but if I could only be given a chance with a woman like you, you'd never regret it. The poems I've penned for you."

After standing up, Emma stared at Karen's cheeks. Was she blushing?

"Can I read those poems?" Betts asked, tucking blonde hair behind her right ear. "I'd like to see your work."

"I'll hand them to you personally this evening before lock-up. Don't worry, my love." Terry pressed a kiss to her cupped fingers and blew in Karen's direction. "A fine sonnet you are, dearest. Quite a woman in all regards. One page isn't enough to express thy feelings for you."

"Oh stop it," Betts waved off the flirtatious attempt with a smile. "Gather yourselves together for your friend's release this evening. And don't make it emotional for her. You might be seeing her in a few months again."

"Yeah, she told us about the program and becoming a prison officer and all. She wants to help us women." Ruby smiled, playing with Belle's hair. "We want to see her again, even if she's a screw. Emma is just a beautiful soul. Radiates with warmth and she cares. She's really a wonderful person."

"She's like a younger version of you, Betts," Terry stood next to the older woman comfortably.

Jogging off, eyes wide, Emma could already feel her nerves jumping about. Butterflies fluttering about in her stomach as boots pressed on the grass. Nearer she drew, smiling from ear to ear, cheeks glowering as the inmate who was speaking to the brunette moved off. Approaching the fence, emerald eyes roamed over the red dress, the black belt and a definite cleavage. The small studded apple shaped earrings, black boots pressed together, and red painted lips.

"So little time left," Emma breathed, fingers linking through the fence.

"So little time indeed. A matter of hours." Regina gazed back. She blinked.

"Are you ready for me to show you a good time?" the younger woman's eyes sparkled.

"Yes," the brunette's chest heaved. "I was only wondering, is there some place you live on the outside that you'll return to?" brown eyes widened, lips parted. "By a friend, or family member..."

"I have no family," Emma said, "none. I only have a locket from my mother and nothing else. I don't know them. And I don't keep close friends. People say they want in, and then they listen to your problems and frig you over in the end."

"Then..." Regina drew closer to the fence, trying hard to keep their fingers away, "...I have a suggestion. It was proposed to me. But I'd like to discuss it with you first before the offer is voiced."

Emma nodded. "Sure."

"Karen," she said as the wind fluttered dark hair, "she has a spare room in her apartment. She has offered me to allow you the chance of accepting it. And I have my own apartment now. But...I'd like us to wait a little before you actually take that step and move in with me. Eventually...Emma." Brown eyes never left emerald ones, "I'd like that."

She always knew the right things to suggest, always knew the best way to handle things. No matter what, Regina's ideas were always sensible and fair. Taking the upper hand without force, she'd try to guide Emma through the safest path. Of course the younger woman wanted to rush things, moving in with the brunette and whatever else. But the actual thought of moving in with Karen and getting back on her feet again. Getting her life together again whilst keeping some distance between them. She wanted to gather her shit together. Mentally and physically. Join the gym again, she had to study for this program. And they'd get to see each other obviously. It wasn't like being in here.

"How far away do you live from Betts?"

Regina actually shook her head and smiled. "Three streets away. Church Road and Elizabeth Street. Just at the corner."

"I know where that is."

"Excellent," Regina moved closer, braving it. "I'd like you to meet me there this evening, Emma. After you're released. There is a Diner there. I'll meet you there after getting off from work at 6."

"I can't wait," Emma was buzzing with excitement. "Just the thought of..." her chest heaved, "hugging you without being afraid of other people seeing. Getting to see how you are on the outside. Getting to go places with you. All of it. I just want to be there with you and never let go."

Regina's cheeks colored slightly. "Then wait for me, my dear." She lingered near. She brushed their fingers slightly and breathed through her lips. "See you on the outside."

Emma watched her go and couldn't muffle her excitement.

The farewell was emotional even though Karen had warned them to let Emma go gently because of her return eventually. Lucas would not release Emma from within her arms. Belle latched herself on from the other side. And Terry awaited her turn in the corner, eyes tearing up.

"I'll miss you so much," Red said hoarsely, "being in here with us."

"But then you'll be back so I can't wait to have you around again," Belle added, pressing a kiss on Emma's cheek. They parted and she had to pull Red away so that Terry could have her moment.

The older woman considered the blonde with wet eyes and sauntered closer. Arms outstretched, they embraced tightly.

"I don't think I'll ever meet a young woman as beautiful and as accomplished as you, Emma," she said, hugging her close. "Therefore, that woman on the outside, the one with the red dress who will be waiting for you..."

Emma held her breath.

"I wish you two the best in the future. So see you in uniform soon. Goodness knows the screws are getting sexier as they come these days -"

"Unlike Fenner and his hairy ass," Dockley said, laughing as she drew nearer. Arms outstretched, she smiled at Emma, "bring it in, love."

She most likely hugged everyone before leaving. Everyone except Betts who accompanied her outside as the evening came to a close.

"So you'll accept the room then?" the older woman rested a hand upon Emma's back as they walked. "I hope so, because I could really use the company. Being alone in that apartment is really dull at times. When Regina stayed over, I enjoyed those moments. Having you around, I'd like that a great deal."

"I accept," Emma beamed. They faced each other, just near the main gates, the guard on duty ready with the keys. "I don't mind. Thanks so much for everything you've done for me, Miss Betts."

"Karen..." the older woman shook her head, smiling, "and you're most welcome."

"I don't know but when I think of you, I see myself in the future." They hugged.

"Look up at the window," Betts whispered in her right ear, "someone is watching you..."

She did. When brown eyes met hers through the window, fingers resting on the window pane, they gazed at each other.

"I thought she wasn't working today," Emma said softly, still locking their eyes. "She's wearing a dress that looks as if she's going out somewhere fancy."

"Oh Emma," Betts playfully pinched her arm, "she dressed nicely for you. Can't you see that? It's all about you. Regina seriously loves you deeply. Some time soon, we'll have drinks together to celebrate this."

Diverting their eyes, Emma went through the gates without looking back.

* * *

An hour later, she had finished a bottle of refreshing Coca Cola and was nibbling on a pine tart. All bought with the money remaining from her spends after leaving Larkhall. Sylvia had been cheeky about it, wanting to cut back her amount. But she demanded a fair return. Her locket was held between fingers whilst she stared outside unto the street that was quiet. Church and Elizabeth.

After checking her watch, she realized that it was after 6 o'clock and there was no sign of Regina. Chin propped up, Emma stared pitifully outside. She was really tired already, and hungry, the pine tart ceasing to appear tempting. Sighing inwardly, she decided that maybe a call would be ideal. Slipping her backpack on, outside she went, jingling spare change in one hand. A payphone was eyed and her boots padded upon the road as she approached it. Pulling open the door, she stepped inside.

"Save your money, dear," a familiar husky voice urged, "no one will answer that call."

Smiling, her chest heaved as she spun around. Their eyes met and from the time the rush of feelings were felt from inside the younger woman, she stepped forward fast. Wrapping strong arms around Regina, her face was buried into dark hair that smelt like apples. Knees weak, she couldn't believe they were here, on the outside, so close already. Running fingers through blonde hair, streaked black and choppy, the brunette smiled and their lips danced dangerously close. Breathing into each other, cheeks becoming flushed. As a late afternoon Mass began and people stepped into Saint George's Cathedral just near the corner on Church Street. Their fingers linked.

When Emma's eyes met Regina's Mercedes Benz, she totally flipped out. Approaching it with tentative steps, wide eyed and astonished, the black car was intimately touched. The older woman had to open her door and Emma climbed in carefully. There she sat watching fingers caress red leather seats, blonde hair tumbling over shoulders.

"Why am I suddenly quite jealous of my car?" the brunette asked, eyeing the other woman with a smirk. "There you are, touching leather seats so intimately. But only one of us can be kissed. Either the dashboard or me."

"This car," Emma ran a finger across the dash, "screams sexiness. It's like the car version of you. Sleek and sexy, dark and dangerously mysterious..."

Regina sat in her seat facing the other woman, "go on..."

"An engine that obviously purrs the same way you do, melting into these seats like touching your skin..."

"Are you going to sit there and make love to my car, Emma?" Regina's voice was unsteady, "or are you going to shut up and kiss me?"

Emerald eyes blinked. "Come here, you." She reached out and took the brunette's shoulders, pulling her close, lips crushing together.

They fought with the distance still, clawing at each other's clothes but never taking any off. Kisses were pressed upon a flushed neck, dark hair pushed back, and the sun set quite gloriously that evening. It was quite a romantic moment. Sitting in a Mercedes Benz, kissing passionately until they decided to come up back for air. And when they did, it was time to take Emma to Betts' apartment. They had Chinese take-out before Regina left. In the hallway, Emma pressed a kiss unto lips that quivered. Then they parted ways.

* * *

From that day on, they went on dates in libraries and museums as promised. Stolen kisses behind bookshelves, gazing at paintings that depicted twisted bodies, naked breasts. Giggling, Emma would hide behind sculptures and tease the brunette who briskly advanced on her with flushed cheeks. Regina felt entirely youthful again, moments relived again that had been lost during college. Taking up two Degrees in Law and Political Science. No social life at all. Her nose buried in books but now she was enjoying the chase, the rush of the moment. Feeling alive and buzzing with energy, she'd meet Emma after work, after the younger woman's classes on Prison Welfare and Education. Between studying, they hung out and bonded.

But that moment they had been aching for never came quite easily as Emma expected.

Regina decided to play entirely hard to get.

On several nights they shared a bottle of wine or champagne in her apartment overlooking the Cathedral. Dimly lit, emerald eyes watched as people entered as she had done on several occasions. The large choir of Nuns and refreshing scriptures read. Sitting in a pew beside someone, most likely an elderly person who shared their hymn book and chatted lightly.

"Tasting blood and having my vision become blurred," Regina held her glass of red wine up to the light, studying Emma's figure next to the glass wall. "Severe pain, blinding me, Emma. The dashboard was inches away from my face. The car crunched, sandwiched under the truck. And I was dying. I lost so much blood, even Robin could not donate enough. We're the same blood type."

Tears stung Emma's eyes. She swallowed hard, eyes focused at the church's looming steeple.

"I met him in college," she sipped, feet curled under. "He majored in Environmental Studies. Love at first sight...no. It was rather alluring to sit beside a man in lectures, a man who seemed to share the same interests as I do. And because we shared the same interests, it was believed that there was something between us. Hence the step to take things further. But love? I loved him. Entirely not enough as I love you though."

Reaching for the bottle, Regina poured herself another glass. Emma's glass remained untouched. Growing cold upon the table. Two clean glass bowls that had contained pasta and tomato sauce, whipped up by the brunette. Served with vegetables and cubes of chicken. Pushing forks through pasta and scooping up food as they longingly gazed at each other. First eating in silence then light conversation followed. Now they had delved into a part of their lives that was entirely deep. So deep, the connection between them was stronger than ever.

"I even gave him a name before he was born," Emma said finally, "I named him Henry. It just...came to me. Henry. His dad was this guy I met during college. A really nice guy...Neal. And then I just left him because he was into some sneaky stuff. Ended up with a guy who beat the shit out of me. I fought back. Took me a while to get composed enough. But when I started to throw punches, he offered death threats. Eventually he punched me up and I collapsed. Killian was shit. Good in bed but shit. All the frigging studs in his ears and nose, and his leather pants did the charm. Now I regret ever having him take me home."

"We all have our regrets," slipping off her black leather jacket, Regina threw it across the handle of the chair. She uncurled herself, legs stretched out, black skirt bunching up around her thighs. Black stockings, toes pointed. "To be honest, I have never thought of being intimately entwined in a woman's arms." She mewled, trying to capture Emma's attention.

"Back to the game," the blonde said, "throw me another line."

Regina blinked. She was slightly disappointed that attention was not given. "How grand it must be to be the Chosen One..."

Emma snorted. "That's too easy. Harry Potter." She turned and studied the brunette stretched off upon the chair like a cat. "Another one..."

Brown eyes were intensely focused, luring the other woman nearer. "What happens when an unstoppable force meets a stoppable force?

"US happened," Emma didn't spare a second to ponder on it.

Regina studied emerald eyes. "Not a movie reference. But nevertheless that is quite deep. Tell me more..."

"Well..." Sighing, the younger woman stepped closer, boots padded upon the red carpet, as red as the wine that was sipped. She approached the chair and sat next to Regina, legs parted like a man. "See, I was unstoppable until I met you...the stoppable force. It was like crashing into a soft leather cushion. And I stayed there anyway. Therefore...an unstoppable force met a stoppable one."

"But the force is unstoppable, Miss Swan..." the brunette pointed out.

"Don't Miss Swan me. It meets a stoppable one, therefore it has to crash." Pouring herself an inch of red wine, Emma tasted it and licked her lips.

"But you are unstoppable." Regina would not accept any kind of defeat.

"I stopped! Geez!"

"Shall I fetch my laptop and ask Google about this?" Regina held a hand out towards the table just beyond the room, eyebrows raised. "For us to be provided with a scientific conclusion?"

"I don't need a freaking scientific conclusion. I already gave my answer -"

"An answer that simply cannot stand up on its own, dear." The brunette smirked when emerald eyes grew stormy. "Quite mushy and out of context, your answer was. It was almost like a blatant attempt to insult the area of science."

"Listen, if you want to argue on this, then by all means do so. But I already said that it happened. Even having this conversation is ridiculous to begin with!" Emma threw up her hands in disbelief.

"You...cannot...be...stopped."

Emma sighed, raking fingers through her hair. "Are you trying to push my buttons or something? Because you're not going to accomplish anything."

"You are claiming that an unstoppable force can be stopped and -"

"If you don't stop then I'll rip off your stockings and kiss you between your legs," Emma watched red lips clamp shut and it was her time to smirk. "Miss...Mills."

They gazed at each other as both of them grew flustered, neck dampening from a sudden heated atmosphere. It was almost like feeling quite feverish suddenly. But the tingling between her legs reminded Regina what kind of feeling this was. And she immediately cleared her throat.

"Let's continue with the game then."

"I don't want to play the game anymore." Hooded eyes stared back at her, shoulders hunched. Emma appeared completely taken up with lust. The brunette watched her chest heave.

"Perhaps a movie then?" brown eyes were diverted. She licked her dry lips and fought to breathe. "A black and white."

"I don't want to watch a movie."

"A walk then, just you and me."

"No walks."

Regina was again trying to play hard to get. And Emma suddenly wanted none of it.

"Let's read from a suggested classic," her feet met the cool carpet, ready to rise up, eyes already focused on the small collection of books just beyond the table. "Pride and Prejudice. You'll be Lizzie and I'll be Darcy. Fitzwilliam...Darcy."

Before she could rise from the chair though, Emma took a hold of the brunette's shoulders. Pressing her back into the chair, she moved in as hands automatically rested on her hips. Enacting a kiss was easy. One that was deep and lasted long, sucking on lips that tasted like wine. Biting and pulling, moving back in without hesitating. As the older woman's head grew dizzy from such a sudden moment, Emma leaned in closer and Regina entered a lying position. It was perfect. On her back, the top was manned by the blonde who fought with a defensive brunette. She kept putting up a fight even when their lips crushed together, moaning as her head danced in for more. Capturing Regina's hands around the wrists, Emma pushed her back once more and she stayed that way.

It was like unhinging a Queen.

Such rigidity, composure and the purposeful decision to give the blonde a hard time. But all twisting and fighting died away as a hand cupped between soft legs, realizing that the defensiveness was a front. Because Emma could feel how wet the brunette was already, even through her stockings. Two layers that needed to disappear immediately. So much clothing that needed to be peeled off. Unbuttoning a red shirt that was already tugged out of blue faded denim jeans, Regina clawed at the material. Desperately trying to tug it off as bold hands found a side zipper on a black skirt and pulled it down. Red shirt tossed aside, and it was followed by a black skirt. Eventually, their growling filled the air as both attacked the ridiculous clothing preventing them from touching fully. In the process, Emma could not contain herself. Just as the swell of her breasts were tasted, kissed, she tore at black stockings and gained entry.

The litter of clothes on the ground was quite sexy.

Down to only two pieces of clothing each, their bodies were covered in sweat as Emma's mouth closed around an erect nipple and sucked. She sucked and pulled as the brunette moaned, running fingers through choppy, blonde hair. Pushing tendrils back and twisting under a body that moved against hers in a rhythm. Kisses were trailed from between honey colored breasts, all the way down south. Teeth grazing against inner thighs that tasted so sweet and warm. Lips trembling and moving upwards again, fingers taking a hold of a black lace underwear, obviously Victoria Secret. She pulled upwards, capturing the waist band within her grasp. Pulling upwards so that the material was wedged between a perfectly, wet display of heat. Teasing, pulling.

Regina threw her head back and gasped, eyes fluttering close.

The feel of pleasure wasn't anything close to everything that happened next. Emma used her mouth between the brunette's legs, sucking and tasting. Gripping the older woman around the waist and pulling her close as she squirmed under the attack of warm lips. Pushing blonde hair on top of the younger woman's head, it was quickly moved out of the way when the devouring continued. And when Regina came for the first time in the blonde's mouth, Emma felt everything against her aching lips.

But Regina was a fast learner.

Weakly slipping off the chair, she got down on her knees and parted the younger woman's legs whilst Emma tossed her blonde hair to the side. Shifting in position, they both gazed at each other, completely breathless but nevertheless quite entranced enough to push further. So much further. Toes pointed in brown boots when dark hair tickled the inside of her thighs. It was like the beginning of a roller coaster ride. Feeling the tingling sensation and being quite aware that whatever was to come would be really breathtaking. And that's exactly what happened. Regina used her mouth on Emma slowly and carefully. That was enough to torture the younger woman as she writhed beneath soft lips that sucked and tasted. Taking her time as fingers caressed, the blonde mewled. It didn't take a long time for her to pelt over the edge though, especially when her thighs were sucked as a finger began to thrust in a quick rhythm.

Even when Emma twisted from those bolts of pleasure, Regina climbed unto the chair once more and silenced gasps with a deep kiss. Five minutes later found them in a sitting position with legs wrapped around each other. Driving fingers deep inside each other, the rocking continued as the brunette lifted her head and hoarsely cried out Emma's name in the dimly lit room. Wet fingers that pushed deeper and deeper. She tasted blonde hair, sucked on an earlobe and pulled, biting a fair neck as two fingers entered her then three. Kinked and thrusting, Emma pulled the brunette closer to her, their lips grazing each other, brown eyes wide from shock. And she rubbed their hips together together sensually, leaning forward and pressing harder until the older woman couldn't breathe.

"Harder," Regina begged hoarsely, their foreheads pressed together. Fingernails dug into Emma's back as she did just that. Over and over again. Never stopping until balled fists tried to push her away, writhing and fighting as the older woman's body convulsed incredulously. Shaking hard after every orgasm, eyes unfocused, cheeks wet from tears.

"Let go," the blonde begged eventually when they both managed to drive fingers into each other again, this time after tumbling unto the carpet. "Let go, Regina..."

"You...too," the brunette whispered, sucking on Emma's neck.

Her hips reached up to have the full length of fingers with force. Bodies soaked from sweat, their hair stuck to skin. Her eyeliner was smeared, lipstick smudged. Wrapping weak legs around a wet body rubbing upon hers, Regina felt herself about to let go indeed. And she gasped when Emma removed her hands and twisted their legs together. It was enough to press them fully upon each other, feeling how wet and hot they both were together. Grinding in unison, their screams filled the air when bolts of pleasure rippled through weak bodies. Writhing against each other, Emma fought to breath and she couldn't. She couldn't suck in air when between her legs were licked with flames.

Fifteen minutes later after finally sharing that intense moment, seriously making love to each other, they lay together on the carpet. Soft lips pressed kisses unto Emma's left breast as she caressed dark hair that was soaked from sweat. Their legs were entangled. Toes pointed.

"I suppose the pair of black stockings was a worthy sacrifice," Regina purred, the depth of her voice stirring up butterflies in the younger woman's stomach. "Had to be ripped away."

"And my bra..." somewhere above Emma's head, the particular garment in discussion was torn in half.

"Buy bras with clips in front of them," the brunette suggested. "And no further damage will come to any of your -" Regina bit her lips, words cut when a leg slid between hers. Moving slowly, Emma felt how wet the brunette was and smiled.

"Geez," the blonde said, using her fingers to cup between heated legs, "I can just imagine what it was like for you to see me in G Wing."

"It was torture," Regina admitted, "and uncomfortable, especially down there."

"Well it can be taken care of now," smiling, Emma brought their lips together and kissed the brunette slowly.

"Perhaps we unintentionally wrote our own Pride and Prejudice story and created a marvelous ending," Regina said after they moaned through a passionate kiss.

"I guess so..." she caressed the other woman's face with cupped fingers. "My Darcy..."

"Miss Bennett," Regina purred. The giggled in the dark like two high school girls deeply in love.

Xxx

* * *

Two months later and a pair of eyes watched two women as they hustled through the door. Closing a red umbrella, the brunette shook it out before stepping in after the blonde. And they slipped into a booth just by the window, breathless.

"Barker took one look at Sylvia and punched her," Regina said, smiling as she tucked dark hair behind her ears. "All the inmates of course erupted, as if it was a match. Poor Wilkinson had to part the fight."

"And Karen sacked Hollamby?" emerald eyes were wide as the waitress approached, a red head with a Scottish accent.

After ordering two cups of cocoa, Regina nodded. "On the spot. Her arrogance has become quite like a cold sore. She blatantly said that the entire prison service was now run by lesbians. And we'd all burn in the flames of hell eventually."

"She said that before to us yeah," Emma remembered. Her fingers brushed the brunette's and they glanced around for prying eyes. "Probably she's just a closeted lesbian herself. Dying to come out. That's why she hates Betts."

"Speaking of Karen," Regina collected her cup of cocoa and took a generous sip after resting a pair of black leather gloves upon the table. "She told me earlier that Daphne has finally left the Carl and they can be together now without any worries."

"Which means that we have to celebrate later on!" emerald eyes sparkled. "I told Betts not to worry about it. And she did the right thing by holding on."

"Seems like you always manage to give hope and have people never give up. And eventually they are rewarded from such faith." Snatching Emma's fingers, she squeezed them without a care in the world of who was watching.

"Like Janet..." the blonde smiled. "Peter took on the case and she's on her way to a possible reduced sentence. I can't wait to see what happens. All the way, I'll be there with her. When I start working as an Officer soon. The lifers unit seems really interesting. But like I told Betts, I want to help everywhere I can, you know?"

"Yes, and you will."

"I wonder how we'll manage, being in G Wing together and all..." Squeezing the brunette's fingers, she finished her cocoa.

"Relationship among officers are allowed. Di Barker was married to both Neil Grayling and Jim Fenner. So she would expected to be the last one pointing a finger at our relationship."

"Just imagine you telling one of them, oh I'm as gay as Betts, no doubt about it," Emma smiled.

Regina frowned though. "No need to flaunt my new found sexuality, honey. As they come to know, then so be it."

"True..." their eyes met and light conversation followed.

A pair of eyes watched them leave as the waitress approached his table. Wrinkled hands folded upon a parted book, the woman stared and wondered whatever was the story about.

"Another cup of tea, love?"

He nodded without peeling his eyes away from the two women standing outside the door, hugging each other. The blonde one pulled the brunette close and pressed a kiss unto her neck.

"What's the book about?" the waitress asked, sitting down after resting the tea pot down. "A book of old, odd stories from the looks of it."

"This is not just a book of stories," the old man said in a gruff voice. He suddenly felt determined to explain further. Parting the pages, the story was flipped to the ending. "See here..."

The waitress leaned in closer and studied a picture depicted on a page. Two women were intimately kissing, a brunette and a blonde. At first it would have appeared as if the blonde was a knight with a flowing mane dressed in shining armor. But upon closer scrutiny, Betsy realized that both were women. She stared.

A calloused finger moved to a particular line.

The man began to read.

_'And the Princess slipped the ring unto the other Queen's finger saying these words, "I do take thee to be my wife. To treasure and to hold. Through sickness and in health. Forever and always. I really do."_

_The Queen smiled, and took a hold of the Princess' hand. She slipped the gold band on and said, "I also take thee to be my wife. To treasure and to hold. Through sickness and health. Forever and always. In this lifetime and every life after. So we may find each other and fall in love without reason. Our souls will meet over and over again for eternity. I love you, my darling. I really do."_

_And they kissed in front of the kingdom.'_

"Aw," Betsy said with a fake smile because she didn't quite accept the bonding of two women intimately. It was a sin. "That's quite a nice ending to a story. A change."

"It's not just a story," the man said, "it's true. It happened."

Betsy frowned a bit. "I bet it did. In the writer's mind, it did, love."

"It happened," he said, eyes lowered to the picture, "it happened, honestly it did. This happened a long time ago. Storybrooke, everything. It happened. It's not just a story. The author wrote this happy ending and he wrote these words. In this lifetime and every life after. They will find each other and fall in love. They did. They found each other again. And again. And again..."

"Henry," Betsy rested a hand upon the man's arm, "have you taken your pills today, love?"

He nodded but kept muttering over and over again.

"That one," Betsy said to Angie after returning to the serving counter, "funny in the head, he is."

"He told you about the Queen and the Princess, didn't he?" Angie asked, wiping the counter with a red checkered cloth. "Been telling me too. He claims he was the Princess' son and he has met them again in this life."

"Really?" Betsy clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "With talk like that, he's going to be locked up in a looney house."

Henry's eyes fixated on the brunette and blonde as they finally departed from outside the cafe. And resting his forehead upon the book, he closed his eyes.

"So much for being the truest believer," he muttered.

* * *

**Xxx**

**A/N – I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! Can you believe it? I finished it already and when the time came to open the blasted thing to edit, the entire file was corrupted. So I had to rewrite. And this is the end result. Of course to me, the sex scene written before was better. But it's gone, sadly. Hope this one was worth it though! Did you enjoy the four chapter ride? If so, please leave me feedback! I hope I changed somewhat, Cynara!**


End file.
